Unidos por un Contrato
by PandoraHeartsLatino
Summary: Gilbert es un gran empresario que hace un viaje a Alemania para salvar su empresa, pero al verse en esa situación accede a una propuesta, la cuál hasta la fecha lo consume por dentro. Hasta que una joven aparece y con eso una oportunidad para enmedar su pasado.
1. Algo Imposible de Olvidar

**Hola, gracias por pasar a leer este fic, primero que nada ADVERTENCIA la historia que será mostrada a continuación, los personajes serán manejados de maneras distintas y algunas relaciones se mostraran diferentes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Jun Mochizuki-sama**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo I**

**Algo imposible de Olvidar**

_En una habitación que estaba invadido por la oscuridad, se podía divisar a una mujer recostada cubierta por una delicada sábana, la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y se apreciaba la silueta de un hombre que sigilosamente se acercaba a la cama, la joven algo somnolienta volteo al escuchar los pasos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y sus pómulos se tornaban de un color carmesí, dando una señal de inocencia._

_Me alegro que hayas venido… - contesto mientras la silueta se posaba sobre ella y retiraba las sabanas para poder abrazarla y besar su cuello – te amo…_

¡AH!... – era lo único que emitía la boca de un pelinegro quien se despertaba algo exaltado del asiento de su oficina ya que alguien tocaba la puerta, provocando que saliera de su sueño.

¿Puedo pasar?… - se escuchaba una voz masculina que hablaba afuera de dicha oficina.

Pasa… Pasa…- se llevaba sus manos al rostro

Por tu cara diría que estabas recordando… ¿verdad, Gilbert? – decía un joven de cabellos blancos

Sí, dime… ¿qué se te ofrece, Break?...-

Te venia a informar que al rato voy a empezar las entrevistas para conseguirte secretaria, porque ya no quiero hacer ese trabajo y Reim-san me pidió que te dijera que evaluaras su propuesta… -

Enseguida la reviso… - dijo para después colocar los papeles a un lado

Gilbert-san, sé que esto te lo he repetido varias veces pero…si querías salvar a la empresa debías acceder a eso, no tenías otra alternativa… -

Lo sé…no sabes cuantas veces me he repetido eso…déjame solo por favor… -

Como gustes… - contesto para después retirarse

_*Debo olvidarlo han pasado 3 años y no lo puedo olvidar aún…* _- se decía mentalmente el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos

* * *

Rata de alcantarilla, creo que debes checar la propuesta de Reim-san… - decía Break mientras entraba a una oficina y le lanzaba un folder.

Toca antes de entrar y es lo que estoy haciendo… hoy es el tercer aniversario después de ese incidente y nii-san siempre se pone a recordar ese evento… - decía Vincent mientras tomaba y acomodaba el folder que le aventaron.

Estás en lo correcto, al rato me hago cargo de la entrevista… -

Y yo de terminar de evaluar la propuesta de Reim-san y después veré que hacer… -

Te dejo rata de alcantarilla… - salió

_*Nii-san ha sufrido mucho desde que eso ocurrió, aunque me siento mal por no haberlo podido ayudar… me pregunto, ¿qué habrá sido de esa chica?*…_ - pensaba

* * *

En un pequeño apartamento, se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros; quien, se miraba en el espejo arreglando su cabello. En la sala se encontraba otra joven de ojos como los de un rubí, ella tenía un niño de cabellos negros en sus piernas quien no paraba de reír. La joven que se encontraba en la habitación salió y se acercó a ellos dos.

Espero que consigas el trabajo Alice… - decía la chica que cuidaba al pequeño

Lo sé, Sharon necesito el trabajo ya nos queda poco dinero… - decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño – y debo hacerlo también por Gerard.

Has tenido una vida muy dura Alice y te admiro por eso… en cambio yo, no he podido enfrentar mis problemas – su tono sonó triste

Nadie me debería admirar…si salgo adelante es solo por este pequeño, y no debes recordar lo que ha pasado, debes hacerle frente a los problemas – dijo para después pararse y buscar su bolsa – debo irme, o se me hará tarde… nos vemos más tarde Gerard – le dio un beso en la frente al niño y salió

Suerte Alice…- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Sharon

* * *

Dime… ¿conviene o no conviene su propuesta?… - preguntaba Gilbert

Conviene todo está perfecto nii-san, Reim-san vendrá para explicarte mejor… -

¿Y por qué no me lo explicas tú, Vincent?… -

Me llevara tiempo, además dudo que me prestes atención, hoy no has estado concentrado al 100%… -

De acuerdo, ¿Break dónde está?… -

En la mañana te dijo que estaría entrevistando para conseguirte secretaría, ¿se te olvido, verdad?… -

Perdona Vincent, ando algo distraído… -

Si no te preocupes te entiendo nii-san… -

Mi vida es estresante…-

Pues no sería tan estresante si no te hubieras casado… - le contesto Vincent algo molesto

¿La odias, verdad?...-

Por supuesto que la odio, esa mujer es solo una trepadora… sigo sin comprender como te casaste con ella… ¡QUIERO CLAVARLE MIS TIJERAS EN LA GARG… - fue interrumpido

Suficiente… -

* * *

Alice iba entrando a la lujosa empresa en la que iba a solicitar trabajo, miraba a su alrededor, todos iban muy elegantes que no pudo evitar el no sentirse nerviosa, sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de concentrarse nuevamente y empezó a buscar la recepción, hasta que logro ubicar a una mujer contestando teléfonos y supuso que era ahí y se acerco.

Disculpe señorita…vengo a una entrevista de trabajo… - decía algo nerviosa

Sí…es en el tercer piso, permítame darle un gafete… -

Muchas gracias… - contesto mientras recibía el gafete y se dirigía al elevador.

Alice iba algo tensa que la música de ambiente en vez de tranquilizarla y relajarla la ponía cada vez más tensa, contaba los pisos hasta que finalmente llego al piso número 3, salió, miro a los dos lados preguntándose, ¿dónde sería su entrevista? Hasta que vio a un peliblanco pasar por ahí leyendo unas carpetas que trago saliva y se acerco a él para preguntarle.

Señor, disculpe… ¿sabe dónde son las entrevistas para el trabajo de secretaria?...-

Ah… yo soy el que hace las entrevistas justamente he terminado de hacer una…pero no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo mi nombre es Xerxes Break, un placer señorita… -beso su mano

Alice Baskerville… - dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Bien Alice, acompáñame… -

La pelinegra iba detrás del oji rojo quien la guiaba hacia una oficina, por alguna razón iba a una considerable distancia de él, tal vez le había asustado un poco como actuó con ella hace un rato, llegaron y amablemente le pidió que tomara asiento para empezar.

¿Me permites tu Curriculum?…-

Sí aquí esta… - contesto mientras le entregaba un folder y le echaba un vistazo hubo un pequeño silencio ya que Break estaba leyendo mientras chupaba una paleta hasta que hablo.

Hablas inglés, alemán, español y japonés,¡ SORPRENDEN!… yo apenas y domino el inglés y alemán…¿tú estado civil es soltera?… -

Sí… -

¿Tienes hijos?... pregunto porque puede que seas madre soltera… -

Alice se quedo en silencio ante esa pregunta

No tengo… -

Xerxes la miro algo inquieta pero decidió no prestarle atención, aunque eso le daba a entender que ella ocultaba algo.

Muy bien prosigamos… -

* * *

Vincent me dijo que lo que me enviaste estaba perfecto así que lo acepto… - decía Gilbert

No lo leíste… ¿verdad? – contestaba mientras limpiaba sus gafas

No, he estado algo distraído mejor platícame de que se trata… - puso sus manos en su frente

Pues no tengo de otra que hacerlo… -

Perdóname… -

No te preocupes, se tus razones para que estés de esa manera… -

No hay día que no piense en ello…ya han pasado 3 años y no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza… ya no se qué hacer… - sonaba desesperado.

¡GILBERT!... – gritaba Break, mientras azotaba la puerta para adentrarse a la oficina y desconcertaba a los presentes.

¿Qué ocurre?… -

¡TE CONSEGUÍ SECRETARÍA!... está bien preparada sabe inglés, alemán… - fue interrumpido

Sí ya entendí… -

Mañana empezara a trabajar…Hola Reim – lo miró mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo

Apenas notaste mi presencia… - dijo el cabello cobrizo, que se sentía algo ofendido pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Lo siento…su nombre es… -

Ya mañana le pregunto ahora vete por favor que estoy hablando con Reim referente al contrato –

Vale…ten te dejo su Curriculum para que lo leas… -

Déjalo ahí… - Gilbert le señaló una pequeña mesa, en dónde Break lo colocó

¿No vas a revisar el Curriculum?… - preguntó Reim

Al rato lo leo, ahora platícame… -

Bueno se trata de…. –

Pero Gilbert, nunca se puso a pensar que ese documento que estaba sobre la mesa cambiaria su vida por completo provocando que el pasado regresara un pasado que el pelinegro nunca pudo.

* * *

Alice abría lentamente la puerta de su residencia con una cara cansada, Sharon al verla en tal estado se sintió algo nerviosa, que solo una cosa pudo preguntar.

¿Cómo te fue Alice?... – dijo con algo de miedo en sus palabras a lo que la oji violeta solo dio un suspiro

¡ME DIERON EL TRABAJO!... – grito con felicidad contagiando a Sharon de la misma

¡FELICIDADES ALICE!... – se dieron un abrazo - ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Mañana es algo pronto, pero está bien… -

Ahora un peso menos de encima…-

Si, aunque en la entrevista me puse nerviosa pero todo salió bien… -

Y creo que te tendrán un poco de preferencia ya que eres madre soltera… -

Alice guardó silencio

Les dije que no tenía hijos…-

Alice ¿por qué dijiste eso?... –

No sé, cuándo me hicieron esa pregunta me entro pánico, creí que no me darían el trabajo si decía eso…ah… ¡NO SÉ PORQUE DIJE ESO!…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza

Ahora no puedes rectificar… -

Me iré a dormir estoy cansada… solo iré a darle las buenas noches a Gerard y me iré a la cama –

De acuerdo… hasta mañana Alice –

La joven de piel albina se adentraba a una habitación que estaba solamente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara con forma de Catarina, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a la cuna del pequeño niño de cabellos negros que dormía plácidamente.

Gerard… - pronunciaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza – te quiero demasiado…

En eso cerro sus ojos y en pocos minutos empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz… aunque no tengas a tu padre contigo –

Rápido seco sus lágrimas no le gustaba llorar, para ella eso solo demostraba impotencia, volvió a sonreír inmediatamente, le dio un beso y salió de la habitación se recargo en la puerta y solo dio un suspiro

_*Aunque para empezar… no sé quién es tu padre Gerard*…_ - pensó

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su lujosa casa tenía un cojín sobre el rostro, estaba tenso no sabía en qué pensar por esos días desde hace tres años él siempre estaba de esa manera, para algunos era algo que desconcertaba, pero para sus amigos que sabían su trágica historia lo comprendían.

¡GILBERT!... – se escuchó un grito que provenía de una habitación.

¿Qué quieres, Dalia?... – decía algo molesto

¿A qué hora vas a venir a la cama?... –

Dormiré en el sillón, vete a dormir y déjame en paz… si eres tan amable –

Gilbert, por favor deja de comportarte así conmigo, desde que nos casamos siempre te portas de esa manera… –

Bueno para empezar yo no me quería casar…tu insistías tanto que hasta me dijiste que estabas embarazada y yo como un completo imbécil te creí… y curiosamente después de casarnos perdiste al niño –

¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡SABES QUE ASÍ NO FUE!... –

Deja de gritar que me va dar una jaqueca… buenas noches –

La pelinegra enfadada se fue resignada a su habitación, Gilbert apago la luz de la sala de estar.

Ahora solo debo olvidar… solamente olvidar – y en unos segundos se a dentro al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Me alegro que hayas venido… - contesto mientras la silueta se posaba sobre ella y retiraba las sabanas para poder abrazarla y besar su cuello – te amo…_

_Yo también Alice… - se escuchaba una voz con un tono seductor_

_Quiero estar siempre contigo… - en eso le dio un dulce beso en los labios_

_Alice… -_

¡Ah! – se levantaba algo exaltada Alice mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro – ya deja de pensar en eso…¿por qué no puedes dejarlo en el pasado?, es una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo…

Se tiro a la cama con el propósito de poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente

* * *

Al día siguiente Gilbert se encontraba en el ascensor con Break, quien trataba de hacerle platica para poder animarlo, aunque prácticamente lo que hacía era molestarlo.

Tu nueva secretaría llega a las 8 en punto… - le decía

Si ya se… deja de repetirme las cosas…-

Solo quiero que lo tengas presente… -

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron mientras los demás les daban los buenos días, el pelinegro ignoro los saludos pero el peliblanco los contesto en representación suya. Entraron a la oficina del joven de ojos dorados y las puertas se cerraron.

¿Otra vez discutiste con Dalia?... – le pregunto

Así eso…debería solicitar el divorcio –

Aunque lo hagas no lo hará ya lo sabes, para ella es muy importante ser la esposa del famoso empresario Gilbert Nightray, esa mujer nunca me agrado… -

Lo sé, son las 7:30 tráeme de una vez los papeles que debo firmar… -

Los tiene la rata de alcantarilla y llega dentro de una hora… -

Cuando llegue, dile que se los deje a la nueva secretaría, para que ella me los pase… -

De acuerdo jefe, lo dejo… - le hizo una señal de capitán y salió.

Break salió de la oficina con una sonrisa siempre le gustaba como se ponía de mal humor el pelinegro cuando hablaba de su esposa, al salir pudo ver a una joven sentada en el lugar donde se supone esta la secretaria.

Buenos días… - dijo la joven

Alice llegaste antes… -

Sí, más vale prevenir que lamentar –

Creo que hice una buena elección… de acuerdo en una hora va llegar el administrador al, cual le bautice rata de alcantarilla y que es él hermano de nuestro amargado jefe, te dejara unos papeles y se los entregaras al amargado…no creo que te desorientes ya que la puerta de su oficina esta justamente a tu lado… -

De acuerdo y no se preocupe… -

Buena suerte Alice… - dijo para después irse

Hora de empezar… - se dijo para después empezar su labor

Quieres que le diga a Gilbert que vea las estadísticas… - decía Vincent, que venía con unas carpetas en la mano – no te preocupes Elliot yo le informo – colgó – necesito unas vacaciones – se dijo

En eso se acercó a la oficina del pelinegro y vio a una mujer sentada

Tú debes ser Alice la nueva secretaria ¿verdad?... –

Sí tú debes ser el administrador… -

Exacto mucho gusto mi nombre es Vincent Nightray, mientras no te enamores de mi hermano nos llevaremos de maravilla… - dijo mientras estrechaban su mano

Alice Baskerville… - dijo algo desconcertada

Ten te dejo esto para que se lo entregues a mi nii-san y le das este mensaje… - le dejo las carpetas y un papel con un recado

Con mucho gusto… - Vincent sonrió y se retiro

Ahora debo conocer a mi jefe… - se paró de su asiento con cierto nerviosismo tomo lo que le dejo el rubio, se colocó delante de la puerta respiro profundamente y toco la puerta

Adelante… - se escuchó una voz, los ojos de Alice se abrieron de sorpresa esa voz le resultaba familiar pero le restó importancia y entro

Al pasar la barrera, su jefe estaba de espaldas cosa que agradeció.

Buenos días, vengo a dejarle unos documentos y un recado de Vincent… - dijo tratando de sonar serena

Déjalo al lado de los demás… - en eso le señalo aún de espaldas un buró, dónde ella los coloco – lee el recado

En eso se volteo para escucharla con más atención, pero al hacerlo se quedó en shock al ver a la joven que tenía enfrente.

Por favor revisa las estadísticas que te envió Elliot dice que es de suma importancia que le envíes tus puntos de vista… -termino y alzo la mirada

¿Cómo te llamas?... – le pregunto aun viéndola

Alice Baskerville… -

_*Baskeville…Alice Baskerville ella es…*-_

* * *

**Y por el momento hasta aquí se queda, pronto la continuación **

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte… pueden dejarla en un review xD **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino.**


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola, aquí nuevamente con un capítulo más de esta historia. Haré todo lo posible para actualizar de manera continua.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo II**

**Recuerdos**

_*Baskerville…Alice Baskerville ella es muy linda*_ Creo que ahora es mi turno de presentarme… - acto seguido el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia– Mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, un placer…

_*¿Qué fue eso?...* -_ se preguntó la joven mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la primera razón por como la saludo y segundo porque su jefe le resulto algo atractivo

Ya no te molesto más, regresa a tu trabajo… por favor dile a Break que venga de inmediato… -

* * *

De acuerdo… - en eso salió de inmediato de la oficina

¿Gilbert-san quiere hablar conmigo?... – empezó a decir un peliblanco – enseguida voy para allá… – colgó

¿Qué quiere mi nii-san?... – preguntó Vincent algo curioso

Que vaya a su oficina…tal vez quiera hablar conmigo por lo de Elliot…en unos minutos regreso… –

Si nii-san quiere hablar contigo y esta de malas, su regaño durara horas… Suerte sombrerero-

Eres feliz cuando Gilbert-san me regaña… -

Claro que soy feliz, me gusta ese lado de mi nii-san… -

Raro… - salió

* * *

¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI NUEVA SECRETARIA SERÍA LINDA?!... – le grito Gilbert mientras agarraba al peliblanco de la camisa y lo agitaba.

¿Por qué te enojas?, Para eso te di su Curriculum; ya es tu problema por no leerlo aparte ella está bien preparada… -

Bueno en eso tienes razón, hace unos minutos me dio un reporte de las ventas algo que a ti te llevo siglos… - le lanzó una mirada no muy grata

Disculpa que no sea perfecto… - se rió

El pelinegro guardo silencio

¿Qué te paso?... - preguntó

Una discusión con Dalia… - suspiro mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

Yo te dije que no te casaras con ella, que solo te estaba mintiendo, además no crees que fue muy repentino después de lo que pasó en Alemania, que ella dijera que esperaba un hijo tuyo… -

Si lo sé, me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella… ¡ME SIENTO COMO UNA BASURA, DESDE QUE PASO ESO ME SIENTO EL HOMBRE MÁS BAJO Y RUÍN DE LA TIERRA! –

Ya deja de andarte lamentando, las cosas se dieron así y no podemos arreglar el pasado –

Desde cuando hablas con tanta filosofía… -

Desde que Reim-san me prestó ese libro de "frases de grandes filósofos de la historia"… -

Un silencio invadió el lugar.

_*Creo que le diré a Reim-san, que no le vuelva a prestar un libro*… -_

* * *

_*No sé porque la voz de Gilbert se me hace tan familiar*… -_ pensaba Alice mientras hacía enviaba unas cotizaciones - _*¿será que ya nos habíamos conocido…*_

Se quedó pensando.

Alice como puedes pensar esas cosas es completamente imposible…no creo que el mundo sea tan pequeño… - se dijo en voz baja

¿A qué te refieres con eso Alice?... – se escuchó una voz que la tomo desprevenido.

Señor Nightray, perdóneme estaba pensando en unos asuntos personales… - agacho la cabeza

Déjate de formalidades, solo dime Gilbert… nunca me gusto eso de "señor" – dijo entre comillas

Como usted diga… ¿se le ofrece algo? –

Voy a ir a una reunión, si alguien pregunta por mí, di que no estoy y que te dejen su recado… -

Entendido… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su trabajo y el pelinegro se sonrojaba un poco que para disimularlo se colocó unos lentes oscuros.

_*Alice Baskerville, no sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú… *-_

¡GILBERT YA VAMONOS! ¡REIM-SAN SE ALTERARA SI NO LLEGAMOS TEMPRANO!... – le grito Vincent

Te encargo Alice… - fueron las últimas palabras del pelinegro para después irse

Vaya, vaya… se nota que ya te ganaste la confianza de nuestro amargado jefe… - decía Break, quien apareció detrás de la chica causando que ella brincara del susto.

¿Ah? ¿Por qué piensa eso?... – decía algo confundida

Sencillo porque él te dijo: "Te encargo Alice" – imitó la voz del pelinegro, causando una leve risita de la chica.

Dudo que eso quiera decir que me gane su confianza… -

Alice conozco a Gilbert-san desde que éramos niños, se todo sobre él… - eso último lo hizo cambiando su expresión cosa que Alice noto enseguida – me debo ir….

Hasta luego… -

Se me olvido decirte va llamar Elliot Nightray, cuando eso pase, pasa la llamada directamente conmigo… -

Si no se preocupe… -

Break esbozo una sonrisa a la oji violeta, pero al darse la vuelta cambio su expresión a una seria y empezaba a recordar lo que hace unos momentos había dicho.

_*"Alice conozco a Gilbert-san desde que éramos niños, se todo sobre él"… absolutamente todo aunque lo único que no sé, y que no me puedo explicar es ¿por qué Gilbert hizo semejante tontería? Aunque no debería culparlo, después de todo yo lo alenté para que aceptar, ¿qué habrá sido de ella?… *_- el peliblanco paró en seco – _*para empezar….nunca supe el nombre de esa chica*_

* * *

¡¿POR QUÉ LLEGARON TARDE?!... – gritaba histérico Reim

Discúlpanos, pero mi nii-san– empezaba a decir el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a cierto pelinegro – estaba muy "ocupado" con su nueva secretaría… - no sonaba alegre

¿Ah? "¿Ocupado?"... –

Vincent dice puras tonterías ignóralo, ahora vamos al punto te parece… - contesto el oji dorado

¿Cómo se llama tu secretaria?... – pregunto

Alice Baskeville… - le respondió para que dejara de molestar

Reim se quedó pensando.

De acuerdo, pasemos a la sala de juntas, para no perder más tiempo… - habló Reim

Gracias… -

Dime Gilbert, ¿qué harás?- preguntó el cabello cobrizo, aprovechando que Vincent iba más adelantado que ellos.

¿Qué voy hacer de qué?... –

Apuesto a que Vincent tiene razón y tú nueva secretaría, llamó tu atención… -

El hecho de que me haya agradado, no quiere decir que vaya a hacerla mi amante o algo por el estilo… -

Te creo, llegamos… -

* * *

Ya se acabó mi primer día de trabajo, es raro que no llamara ese tal Elliot Nightray, pero bueno… - decía Alice mientras apagaba la computadora y acomodaba unas cosas.

Un chico de cabellos claros y ojos celestes, caminaba hacia la oficina de cierto pelinegro.

Disculpe, busco a Gilbert Nightray… - hablo gentilmente

¿Ah?... – en ese momento Alice volteó, el chico al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Usted debe ser Elliot Nightray, Break-san me dijo que llamaría por teléfono…

Lo siento, es que decidí venir personalmente… -

Gilbert-san, se encuentra en una junta ahora mismo… - le explicaba Alice, pero en eso apareció Break

Elliot, creí que ibas a llamar… -

Cambie de opinión, Alice me dijo que Gilbert no está… -

No está, pero me dijo que hablaras conmigo… -

De acuerdo… -

Alice ya te puedes ir a tu casa… - en eso le aventó un dulce - ¡GRACIAS POR TU TRABAJO!

Gracias, que pase una buena noche… -

Y no hay una despedida para mí… - dijo Elliot tomando por sorpresa a los dos presentes – que mal educado soy, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Elliot Nightray, soy el hermano menor de Gilbert.

Alice Baskerville, un placer…Buenas noches… - en eso formo una sonrisa dejando perplejo al oji azul

Elliot, no me digas que, ¿te enamoraste de Alice?… -

¿Qué?, Es hermosa no lo puedo negar y creo que me gusto… -

¿Es enserio?... –

Sabes que yo siempre digo la verdad… -

* * *

Gilbert se adentraba a su departamento después de la junta que tuvo, estaba completamente agotado lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar.

¿Otra vez tarde?… - lo llamó una mujer

No quiero empezar otra discusión Dalia, déjame en paz, ¿es mucho pedir?… -

¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! ¡NO QUIERES DORMIR CONMIGO! ¡LLEVA TIEMPO QUE NO ME TOCAS! ¡¿YA NO SE QUE HACER GILBERT?!

Es simple lo que tienes que hacer, solo debes firmar el acta de divorcio, no me gusta dormir contigo y desde que nos casamos no te toco, así que no sé de qué te quejas…. – sonaba fastidiado

¡GILBERT NIGHTRAY…! – la interrumpieron

Si quieres una queja, ve y déjasela a mi secretaría… -

¿Secretaría?... –

Si ahora deja de fastidiar y vete a la cama, dormiré otra vez en el sofá… -

¡ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CONTIGO!... –

Tsk… fastidiosa… - fue lo único que pronuncio

* * *

Alice ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?... – decía alegre la oji rubí

Estuvo muy pesado, pero es un esfuerzo que debo hacer por Gerard… - en eso fue hacia donde se encontraba el infante y acaricio su cabeza

Eres muy fuerte… -

Solo por mi pequeño hijo… -

Alice, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?… -

Pregunta…–

¿Vas a buscar al padre de Gerard?... –

No, no pienso buscarlo, es un cobarde y aparte no necesito de ese patán… -

Y qué va a pasar con este de… - fue callada de inmediato

¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE!... – grito provocando el llanto del pequeño pelinegro que al ver eso Alice lo cargo y empezó arrullar – ese sujeto es peor que el padre de Gerard.

Perdón, ¿te sirvo de cenar?… -

No gracias, no apetezco solo voy a llevar a dormir al pequeño Gerard y me iré a dormir, estoy agotada… -

Está bien Alice… -sonrió

* * *

_¿Qué dice?... – decía algo confundido un pelinegro_

_Si quiere que le ayudemos debe acceder a ello… - se escuchó la voz de otro hombre_

_¡Es que yo no puedo hacer eso!… -_

_Mire, sabemos que no es nada fácil, así que le doy un plazo de 3 días para pensarlo, ¿le parece?... –_

_Sí, lo pensare… -_

_De acuerdo entonces nos vemos Gilbert Nightray… - se despidió el joven y el pelinegro solo desvió su mirada y la apunto al piso_

_¡ES ALGO MUY BAJO PARA MÍ!... – gritaba en una habitación_

_Lo sabemos Gilbert, sé que es para ti muy difícil… - decía Vincent, tratando de calmar a su hermano_

_¡CLARO QUE LO ES VINCENT, VOY A ARRUINAR SU VIDA Y DE PASO LA MÍA!... –_

_Sé que es complicado… - hablaba Break – pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?..._

_¡SALVAR LA EMPRESA, PERO NO QUIERO LASTIMARL, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA!... –_

_Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero creo que la prioridad es la empresa… - respondió el peliblanco seriamente_

_¡¿QUÉ?!...- _

_Vamos a ver la situación desde este punto de vista, en la empresa trabajan más de 500 personas si nos vamos a la ruina las afectaremos directamente, no crees que es mejor que una sola persona salga lastimada en lugar de más de 500 personas… -_

_Eso es demasiado, nii-san no hará semejante cosa… -_

_Lo haré… - se escuchó decir a oji dorado – aunque me duela y arruine la vida de Aby…. _

¡AH!... – decía exaltado el pelinegro mientras trataba de regresar a su respiración normal – ya por favor… ya basta…

Susurraba el pelinegro mientras una lágrima empezaba a salir

* * *

Yo no quería lastimarla, yo no quería lastimar a nadie, yo nunca quise hacer semejante bajeza...- se torturaba mentalmente el pelinegro

_¡TE AMO DEMASIADO!... – se escuchaba la voz de una joven de largos cabellos negros_

_Yo también… - se escuchó la voz de un joven _

_Siempre me cuidaras ¿verdad?... –_

_Por supuesto… -_

_¿Y nunca me vas a lastimar?... –_

_Nunca eso tenlo por seguro…. –_

Eres un maldito mentiroso… como desearía que estuvieras muerto… - decía en tono frío Alice, mientras cerraba sus orbes para poder caer en el mundo de los sueños

* * *

Entonces, ¿te gustó?... – preguntaba Vanessa

Sí, demasiado, es muy linda… - contestaba el oji celeste

Sabes Elly, esa chica es muy afortunada… -

Deja de decir esas cosas Vanessa, ojala y la vuelva a ver… -

Es obvio que la volverás a ver, es la secretaría de Gilbert y tú lo frecuentas mucho… -

Ahora que dices eso, creo que iré más seguido… -

* * *

_Entonces tengo que viajar otra vez… - decía Reim quien hablaba por teléfono_

_Así es, avísale a Gilbert que acepto invertir en su empresa… - se escuchó una voz masculina en la otra línea_

_Sabía que no te ibas a negar… -_

_Claro que no me iba a negar la empresa Nightray y la tuya son muy fuertes… solo un idiota no aceptaría, me conviene invertir con ustedes… -_

_No cambias… -_

_Aparte, hay otra razón por la cual acepte… _

_¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?... –_

_Averigüe que hace 3 años recibieron gran capital de una empresa alemana… -_

_Estás en lo correcto… -_

_Si no me equivoco era de la empresa Vessalius… -_

_No te equivocas, no puedo creer que en una semana hayas averiguado hasta eso… -_

_Siempre checo en donde voy a invertir Reim… -_

_Eres una persona muy astuta…Rufus Barma-_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alice a muy temprana hora entraba a la empresa Nightray, saludo a todos con una sonrisa, recogió unos papeles de la oficina de Break y ahora fue directo a su lugar de trabajo, pero algo llamo su atención, Elliot estaba sentado en el mueble al lado de su escritorio.

Elliot… - lo llamo

Alice, buenos días… - contesto alegre

Buenos días… ¿a qué se debe que estés aquí?... –

Acaso no me quieres aquí… -

¡NO ES ESO!... si quieres hablar con Gilbert, para programarte o algo así… -

Gracias, pero solo vine de visita… -

De acuerdo… -

_¡GRACIAS REIM AL FIN UNA BUENA NOTICIA!... – agradecía el pelinegro_

_Me debes una, Rufus Barma, no accede con facilidad… -_

_Una empresa Suiza que se nos une… -_

_Me debo ir, mi vuelo sale en media hora te llamo cuando hable termine de hablar con Barma para informarte… -_

_Gracias… - colgó_

Apenas finalizo su llamada alcanzo a escuchar unas risas, provenientes de afuera de su oficina, curioso se acercó más, cuando pudo identificar las voces. Eran Alice y ¿Elliot?.

Elliot, ¿Qué haces aquí?... –

Otro que no me quiere, solo vine de visita y de paso hablar contigo… -

Muy bien, Alice si alguien me busca dile que estoy en una junta… -

Como usted diga… - esbozo una sonrisa, el pelinegro se sonrojo leve y entro de inmediato a su oficina acompañado de su hermano menor, quien le sonrió a Alice antes de entrar.

* * *

¡GILBERT, YA NO SE QUE HACER CONTIGO!... – gritaba histérica una joven de cabellos negros

Estaba furiosa, aunque esa no podría ser una palabra para describir aquello, estaba sentada en su cama, ya no tenía idea de qué hacer con su esposo, y ahora ya le estaba pidiendo el divorcio; ya que no, tenía nada que lo atara a ella.

_*Dalia, no desesperes debes pensar, no puedes dejar ir a Gilbert Nightray, piensa…piensa…*_ - su cabeza estaba ardiendo no se le ocurría nada - _*no puedo decir que estoy embarazada…*_

Ahora las ideas se iban y eran pocas las opciones

* * *

_¡BREAK LE ACABAS DE DAR UN MAL CONSEJO A MI NII-SAN!... – le regañaba Vincent_

_¡ES LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN, MEJOR ARRIESGAR A UNA PERSONA EN VEZ DE 500!... – se la regreso_

_Pero de todas formas no es correcto… es algo indignante… incluso para mí lo sería-_

_Guardo silencio de alguna u otra forma tenía algo de razón el rubio_

_Aunque así fuera, ya es muy tarde, Gilbert ya debe estar… -_

_Si desgraciadamente, tengo algo de lastima por ella… no se lo merece –_

_Lamentamos arruinar tu vida Aby… -_

¡XERXES BREAK!... – grito un joven rubio provocando que el oji rojo se levantara algo exaltado de su asiento

¡ACASO QUIERE MATARME DE UN INFARTO! ¡EH, RATA DE ALCANTARILLA!... –

No estaría mal, quiero ver… - sonrió - Te he estado hablando como 4 veces y no me hacías caso… -

Vale, ya dime ¿Qué pasa?... –

Alice me pidió que te trajera esto, mi nii-san quiere que lo firmes… - le entrega unos papeles este los toma y lee la primera hoja, pero abre sus ojos del asombro.

¡RUFUS BARMA HARA CONVENIO CON NOSOTROS!... –

¡¿Qué?!... – grito confundido Vincent quién tomo el papel y lo leyó - ¡GENIAL! ¡EL PELIRROJO IDIOTA ACEPTO! ¡ESTAS SON GRANDES NOTICIAS!

* * *

Gilbert-san, debo admitirlo tienes buenos gustos… - lo felicitaba su hermano

¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?... – no comprendía ese comentario

Alice es muy hermosa, debo deducir que ya te diste cuenta de eso… -

Si es bonita no lo puedo negar… -

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?... –

El que quieras… -

Podría venir más seguido es que quiero frecuentar a Alice, creo que ella podría ser un buen partido para mí… -

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar eso, acaso era una broma ¿Su hermano menor se había fijado en su nueva secretaría?

_Sharon, no me puedes llamar a la empresa… - decía en voz baja la pelinegra_

_Lo siento Alice, pero te quería avisar que voy a llevar a Gerard al parque y después iré al supermercado… -_

_¿Me llamaste para decirme esto?… -_

_Tenía que hacerlo, ya que olvidaste tus llaves… -_

_De inmediato la oji violeta empezó a buscar las dichosas llaves en su bolsa estaba desesperada no las encontraba finalmente dio un suspiro resignada._

_Gracias por avisar, pero procura no llegar tarde… no quiero esperar mucho afuera –_

_No te preocupes me apresurare, nos vemos en la noche Alice…- colgó_

Puedo recordar datos, números telefónicos, nombres de empresarios, llevar la agenda de una persona ajena… y no es posible que olvide mis llaves… - se pegó contra el escritorio

Alice… - la llamo un peliblanco

Break, ¿se le ofrece algo?... –

Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, si Gilbert-san me busca, dile que me tome el día libre… -

¿Ah? No se va enfadará… -

Depende si esta de buenas le da igual, pero si está enojado te podría gritar… -

Trago saliva nerviosa.

Es broma, si está enojado se desquita con su hermano… -

* * *

Sabía que vendrías lo más pronto posible… - comentaba un pelirrojo

No me gusta viajar, y aparte tengo un compromiso pasado mañana… - respondió Reim

Bueno, ¿dime porque la empresa Vessalius invirtió tanto en la de Gilbert?… -

_*Me encantaría decirte, pero le prometí a Gilbert no hablar…*_ Te seré honesto no tengo idea, a él nunca le ha gustado hablar sobre eso, el ¿por qué? No lo sé… -

Interesante, verás… investigue la empresa de Gilbert, en ese entonces estaba a punto de caer en bancarrota y de la noche a la mañana un gran empresario alemán le dio una muy fuerte suma de dinero, la suficiente como para salvarla… -

Gilbert es un misterio, Rufus_… *Si supieras la razón, nunca creerías lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar su empresa, debo admitirlo pero él, es una persona de admirar* -_

Reim-san… – le habló –

Perdón me hundí en mis pensamientos ¿Qué decías?... –

* * *

Creo que tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando no esta tan mal… - decía alegre Break mientras saboreaba un delicioso helado de chocolate.

¡GERARD! ¡NO CORRAS!... – grito una joven, en eso el peliblanco volteo y un pequeño niño de cabellos negros chocó con él, que por suerte salió ileso ya que este lo sostuvo de la espalda para que no se lastimara, aunque el helado no salió con la misma suerte –

¡Auch!… - se quejaba – al menos, no te paso nada amiguito

En eso empezó a llorar.

¡AH NO LLORES!...Diablos, no soy bueno, tratando con lágrimas de niños… –

Lo siento mucho señor… - llego una joven de cabellos cobrizos, este al verla se quedó anonado

No…hay…pro…blema… - tartamudeaba –

Gerard no llores, eso te pasa por correr… lamento los problemas –

No te disculpes los niños son traviesos, lo importante es que no se lastimo… por cierto no me digas "señor" no soy tan viejo, dime Break… - en eso formo una sonrisa

Sharon Rainsworth, no le causo más molestias, gracias… - un sonrojo se hizo presente

En eso siguió su camino con el niño, Break solo se quedó mirando a la joven y al niño marcharse.

_*Es hermosa, debería dejarla ir o invitarla a cenar… o ayudarla, pero ella lleva un niño…*_ - en ese momento dejo de pensar y corrió para alcanzarla.

* * *

Gilbert se encontraba en su escritorio estaba en la computadora haciendo unas gráficas, hace poco había terminado de hablar con el oji azul, pero en cuestión de segundos su mente se había ido a otro lugar, su mirada se perdió de la pantalla, ahora estaba navegando en sus recuerdos.

_Gilbert Nightray, apenas recibí tu llamada vine de inmediato… - hablaba un joven de piel albina_

_A…Acep…to... –_

_Sabía que ibas a acceder… - en eso trono los dedos, delante del pelinegro había un documento con un bolígrafo este lo miro con pánico, pero lo tomo._

_Ahora la tinta se hacía presente en el papel con su firma, esa firma con la accedía a lo que estaba escrito en él, algo que a él le dolía mucho._

_Muy bien, este contrato lo debes cumplir, la próxima semana… -_

_El pelinegro solo cerro sus ojos con algo de culpa se paró y asintió_

_*Espero que me perdones Abyss…*_

* * *

**Y con esto concluimos el capítulo número dos.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**PandorHeartsLatino**


	3. Raven

**Hola, espero que estén listos para un capítulo más.**

**Ahora empiezan a haber más recuerdos.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo III**

**Raven**

_*Espero que me perdones Abyss…*- en eso el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada_

_No debes ponerte así Gilbert Nightray, créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti… - en eso la mirada del rubio mostraba tristeza_

_No puedo creer que seas una persona tan baja Oz Vessalius… - _

_Si supieras mis razones, comprenderías un poco… -_

_Yo lo único que comprendo aquí es que Abyss no se merece esto….- en ese momento el joven portador de unas esmeraldas empezó a Reírse, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro_

_No puedo creer que defiendas tanto a Abyss, todavía cuando tu no…. –_

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos, cuando miro su computadora vio que no había empezado las gráficas, apago el computador ya que sabía que de por sí no iba a Ponerse a trabajar y salió miro a su lado izquierdo, una joven estaba haciendo el trabajo que se supone a él le correspondía.

Alice… ¿qué haces? – fue al punto

Perdone, pero hace unas horas Vincent le había pedido que hiciera unas gráficas, pero ha pasado dos horas y no me las envió, Break me dijo que debía mandárselas en 15 minutos, así qué… empecé a hacerlas… - se notaba tensa

No te preocupes, gracias… iré a ver a Break – en eso vio que Alice empezó a temblar - ¿qué hizo ahora ese tonto?

Bueno, él me dijo que se iba a tomar el día y se retiró… -

Tranquila, no es para que te asustes, ya cuando lo vea me las pagará… -

¿Ah? De acuerdo… - bajó la cabeza

¿Quieres ir por un café, Alice?... – pregunto

¿Yo?... – se señaló

Que yo tenga entendido, no tengo otra secretaría que se llame Alice ¿o sí?... –

No, pero no es para usted una molestia que vaya… -

Claro que no, apresúrate… -

Alice se paró de inmediato, apago la computadora dejo la contestadora encendida, tomo su bolso y siguió al pelinegro.

* * *

Vincent miraba el reloj, como las manecillas formaban un círculo perfecto, sus pensamientos lo estaban invadiendo. Cuando una joven de cabellos negros y del mismo color de ojos que su hermano menor, entro.

Vanessa, ¿qué haces aquí?... –

Quería pasar a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí… - desvió la mirada

¿Elliot viene contigo?... –

Si, se quedó en el segundo piso hablando con unos amigos… - dirigió su mirada a Vincent – siento que las cosas no van nada bien por aquí…

En cuestiones laborales, estamos bien… pero en lo que respecta a la atmósfera, es algo depresiva… -

Entiendo, si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dudes en avisarme… -

* * *

Dalia se encontraba sentada en el mueble que estaba afuera de la oficina de su marido, estaba enojada. En ese momento Vincent y Vanessa pasaban por ahí se percataron de su presencia, decidieron caminar rápido para evitar una alegre charla con la señora Nightray, pero para su mala suerte los llamo.

Vincent, ¿dónde está hermano?... – pregunto sin rodeos

Salió, yo he de suponer que a comer algo…. – respondió de mala gana, no soportaba a esa mujer

Y, ¿su secretaría?... –

Se tomó la tarde libre ya que se sintió mal, así que mi nii-san le dijo que se regresara… -

¡QUE GENTE MAS INÚTIL HAY EN ESTOS DÍAS!... – pego el grito al cielo

Dalia, este no es lugar para que armes un escándalo…. – se involucró Vanessa

¡CALLATE! ¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA CONTESTARME!... –

Los presentes no pudieran evitar enfadarse, ante tal respuesta, su intención era contestarle de la manera que ella se merecía, pero alguien interfirió.

Al insultar a mi hermana de esa manera, estás insultando a la familia Nightray, que somos los que te damos de comer… - Elliot apareció detrás de sus hermanos – nos debes respeto, que si no fuera por nosotros no tendrías el estatus que posees ahora… así que de la manera más atenta, te pido que te retires de aquí.

¡LE DIRE A GILBERT SOBRE ESTO!... – tomo su bolso y salió furiosa de esa sala

¡NO SOPORTO A ESA MUJER PORQUE SE CASO GILBERT CON ESA COSA!... – grito Vanessa, molesta con justa razón.

Recuerda que dijo esperar un hijo de Gilbert… - respondió Elliot

Ya me imagino, lo que mi nii-san debe soportar todos los días cuando llega a su casa… -

Dejemos de hablar de Dalia, mejor vamos a comer algo, yo invito… - trato de mejorar el ambiente

De acuerdo… - respondieron al unísono Vanessa y Vincent

* * *

Alice se encontraba en un restaurante de la clase alta, tenía una taza de café enfrente de ella, está solo lo movía con la cuchara. El pelinegro la observaba atentamente veía que su mirada estaba perdida, ya que ni un sonrojo de su parte detectaba; por alguna extraña razón, esa joven de le llamaba mucho la atención.

_*Eres muy interesante Alice*…_ no piensas tomarte tu café… - rompió el hielo

Si, lo siento, es que estaba pensando… -

¿Qué pensabas?... – tomo un pan, un cuchillo y la mantequilla para untarla en su pan

Son asuntos personales… -

Respeto tu privacidad… aparte debo suponer que estás algo estresada; ya que, has hecho prácticamente mi trabajo…-

Lo siento… -

Deja de disculparte, soy yo el que debería hacerlo ya que te deje todo el trabajo pesado a ti. Cuando tu trabajo es solo llevar mi agenda, me alegro que Break haya hecho una buena elección al contratarte como mi secretaría… - en eso el pelinegro de repente esbozo una sonrisa sincera, cosa que provoco que la albina se sonrojara – dime, ¿qué te trajo a Japón?...

_*No puedo decirle*_ Quise venir aquí para trabajar y superarme… -

Me gusta tu determinación… - la miró fijamente – créeme que no muchas personas quieren superarse…

_*Esas palabras se parecen a las que él me dijo…*_ Gracias… - le dio un sorbo a su café

* * *

_En un calle no muy transitada se encontraba una persona de una estatura pequeña cubierta por una manta, que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se podía apreciar, estaba temblando; ya que, era invierno y la nieve no paraba de cesar, se acurruco a una esquina para poder entrar en calor, aunque sabía que eso de nada serviría._

_Un pequeño niño de cabello azabache se encontraba caminando llevaba un panecito y un termo con chocolate caliente, trataba de caminar rápido ya que en esas calles no transitaba mucha gente, pero en un momento de descuido, tropezó. Se sacudió un poco por la nieve, que en un momento vio a una persona, que por su estatura dedujo que era un niño. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él o ella._

_¿No deberías estar en medio de este frío?... – comentaba, pero el niño seguía sin dirigirle la mirada_

_El niño miro sus manos en la mano derecha tenía un panecito y en la izquierdas su chocolate._

_Ten… para que te mantengas caliente… ¿cómo te llamas? - se los puso enfrente_

_Se empezó a mover un poco, el pelinegro se desconcertó un poco._

_Gracias… mi nombre es Abyss, solo Abyss… -_

* * *

Alice se encontraba enfrente de su departamento, se quedó ahí estática por un momento.

Espero que ya haya llegado Sharon… - rogaba, movió la manija y cuál fue su sorpresa estaba abierta – gracias…

Entro a su domicilio vio unas bolsas del supermercado, a Gerard jugando en la sala con su peluche mientras que su amiga preparaba la cena.

Alice ya llegaste… ¿cómo te fue? –

Bien gracias, llegaste rápido… -

Sí, conocí a alguien en el parque ya que Gerard choco con él, después se ofreció a acompañarme al supermercado… -

Eso es raro… ¿será de fiar?... –

Yo creo que sí, hasta le compro un juguete a Gerard…. – señaló el oso con el que el niño estaba jugando.

Qué lindo de su parte, ¿cómo se llama? Para que tenga a quien agradecer… -

Se llama Xerxes Break… -

Alice se quedó estática, al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Pasa algo?... –

Es que yo lo conozco, él trabaja conmigo, y es un gran amigo de mi jefe… -

* * *

_Una mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea para poder calentarse; ya que hacía mucho frío en exterior, estaba en una mecedora iba adelante y atrás, se encontraba alegre…_

_Espero y ya pronto vengan a este mundo… - fueron las palabras que dijo al viento mientras se quedaba dormida._

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba en camino a su casa, iba en su auto ahora mismo estaba enfrente de un semáforo con la luz roja en el que fijo su mirada, pero pareciese que se había ido de ese mundo.

¿Me pregunto? ¿Dónde estará esa chica?... – esa pregunta se formuló, se iba contestar pero el semáforo estaba en verde desde hace 1 minuto y él seguía parado a la mitad de la calle. La única razón por la que reacciono fue por el sonido del claxon del carro de at´ras – lo siento – dijo y siguió su trayecto

* * *

Un peliblanco de ojos rojos, llegaba muy alegre a su vivienda, tiró las llaves a un mueble que estaba al lado y se tiró a su sofá, miró el techo y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Sharon Rainsworth aparte de ser hermosa, es muy divertida… creo que la invitare un día de estos a salir… -

En ese momento llamaron por teléfono y contesto

_¿Quién habla?... –_

_No puedo crees que así contestes si te hubiera llamado el presidente de Estados Unidos contestarías de esa manera… - _

_Gracias por el cumplido Reim-san, ¿Qué pasa?... –_

_Verás necesito que hables con Gilbert y le digas que vaya a la oficina tengo algo que hablar con él… -_

_¿Por qué no marcas a su móvil?... –_

_Ya intenté varias veces, pero me manda a buzón… -_

_Marca a su casa… -_

_No quiero cruzar palabra con Dalia, avísale por favor… -_

_Hey pero… -_

Se cortó la llamada

Y yo que quería irme a dormir… - en eso dio un gran bostezo

* * *

_En un gran jardín se podía divisar a una joven de cabello negro, quien se encontraba tomando una taza de té, al parecer esperaba a alguien… _

_¿Dónde estará?... – se preguntaba miro a todos lados hasta que vio a alguien - ¡LLEGASTE! _

_¡ABYSS PERDÓNAME, PERO ESTABA HACIENDO UNAS COSAS!... –_

_No te preocupes, al menos llegaste… tarde pero llegaste… -_

_Lo siento, dime ¿de qué querías hablar?... –_

_Es que al parecer… estoy enamorada... – fue lo único que dijo pero con un notorio sonrojo_

_¡ABYSS FELICIDADES CREÍ QUE NUNCA TE ENAMORARÍAS!... – grito la chica de ojos rubí_

_Gracias, no me pude enamorar de una mejor persona… -_

_Él siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas… -_

_El me saco de ese hoyo en el que estaba si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe que sería de mí… -_

* * *

Reim se encontraba en la empresa Nightray, por mientras comía una rebana de pastel, que había que había encontrado en la oficina de Break, miraba por un gran ventanal, no llevaba mucho que había empezado a llover se quedó viendo tal escena por alguna extraña razón, a él siempre le agrada cuando llovía…

_*No sé porque pero siempre que veo como llueve siento que de esa manera se eliminan las penas*…_ - esos eran sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien rompió con eso – Gilbert…

Llevaba el celular prendido creo que marcaste mal… - fue lo primero que dijo al verlo

¿Qué?... – reviso su móvil – cierto…

Dime, ¿qué tenías que hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?... –

Es sobre Rufus Barma, esto no te lo podía decir por teléfono… -

Pasamos a mi oficina creo que será una plática algo larga… - en eso se adentraron a la misma tomaron asiento y empezó la charla… -

Al parecer Rufus está muy interesado en la empresa Vessalius… - empezó y el pelinegro tembló el simple hecho de escuchar aquello, pero trato de serenarse.

Es algo obvio es una gran empresa, no solamente por el hecho de ser una empresa alemana, ya que es de clase mundial… creo que él desea que inviertan en su negocio o viceversa…-

No está interesado en ese aspecto… -

¿Cómo? No entendí, explícate… -

Rufus está interesado en ella, razón, el investigo a todos los que han invertido en tu empresa y fue ahí donde encontró a Vessalius y se empezó a cuestionar ¿cómo una empresa de gran prestigio dio capital a una que iba a caer a la bancarrota?... –

No me digas, que quiere saber la razón… -

Lamentablemente sí, es lo que quiere…

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO NO LE PUEDO DECIR LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE OZ VESSALIUS ME DIO CAPITAL PARA SALVAR LA EMPRESA, SI LE DIGO EL ¿POR QUÉ? ES 99% SEGURO QUE EL YA NO INVERTIRA!... –

¿Le dirás la verdad?, que tu tuviste que… -

¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¡PRIMERO MUERTO LA ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE SABEN SOBRE ESTO SON VINCENT, BREAK Y TÚ!... –

Sabes algo, creo que deberías decirle todo, tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a la luz y si no sale de alguna manera buscará una manera para darse a conocer… -

Sabes, dudo eso, han pasado 3 años y nadie se ha enterado de aquello… además ella está en Alemania y si llegara a enterarse de lo que paso hay un montón de países en el mundo y no creo que precisamente buscará en Japón… -

Es muy probable esa mujer tiene dinero, te buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra… -

* * *

_Ten… para que te mantengas caliente… ¿cómo te llamas? - se los puso enfrente_

_Se empezó a mover un poco, el pelinegro se desconcertó un poco._

_Gracias… mi nombre es Abyss, solo Abyss… ¿y tú?- _

_Raven… al parecer te estás muriendo de frío… ¿estás sola?...-_

_No, tengo a alguien conmigo… -_

_¿Tus padres?... –_

_Mi mamá murió y no conozco a mi padre… -_

_Ten, para que ya no te estés congelando… - en ese momento se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio a esa pequeña niña _

_¡PERO PUEDES ENFERMAR!... –_

_No te preocupes… soy fuerte –_

_Gracias Raven… -_

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su habitación por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño se quedaba pensando en cierto pelinegro de ojos dorados.

Es igual a él… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se debería parecer a él?... – se empezó a torturar mentalmente – pero él no parece una mala persona, ¿debería confiar en Gilbert?

Ahora esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba deambulando por unas calles y poco a poco se acercaba a una persona que estaba acurrucada en el rincón de un callejón_

_¡ABYSS! – Grito para que esa persona volteara, al ver esa acción se acercó a paso rápido - ¿qué tienes en la mano? – pregunto de inmediato_

_Alice, un chico llamado Raven me dio esto, te guarde un poco y podemos compartir el abrigo… -_

_¿Raven?... –_

_Fue muy bueno conmigo… siéntate a mi lado para calentarnos hermana… -_

_La niña obedeció y se colocó a su lado._

_Entonces, tengo que agradecerle a Raven… - sonrió para después dormirse_

Raven… - susurraba Alice mientras se iba quedando dormida

* * *

¡NO PUEDE SER NO, NO Y NO!... – gritaba un pelinegro mientras lanzaba un teléfono y Reim lo esquivaba

Sé que estás enojado, pero no es para desquitarse con las cosas y menos que apunten hacia mí… -

Perdóname… - se trató de calmar – pero ya no tengo cabeza para pensar…

Nunca la has tenido… ¿le dirás la verdad?... –

Claro que no, no le diré nada… -

Sabía que esa seria tu respuesta… - desvió su mirada

¡POR SUPESTO QUE NO LE DIRE ESO! ¡NO PIENSO DECIRLE! ¡RUFUS BARMA, OZ VESSALIUS ME DIO ESA CAPITAL A CAMBIO DE QUE ME ACOSTARA CON SU PROMETIDA ABYSS LATODWIDGE!

Ya sé que no le dirás eso, pero Rufus llegara en una semana, así que será mejor que vayas buscando buena excusa para cuando te pregunte eso… -

Es lo que hago… ya tengo muchos problemas Dalia, Rufus y Elliot… -

Rufus y Dalia lo comprendo, pero ¿Elliot?... –

Quiere conquistar a Alice… -

¡¿QUÉ DICES?!... explícate… -

Al parecer se enamoró de Alice y quiere cortejarla… hasta me pidió permiso… -

Bueno, hay que admitir que Alice es una joven muy linda y que cualquiera babearía por ella… -

¿A ti también te gusta?... – pregunto incrédulo

No, es linda no lo niego, pero prefiero estar soltero… pero debo deducir que, ¿a ti te atrae?... – en ese momento el pelinegro se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, pero al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de su amigo se quedó en shock.

¿Alice?, ¿gustarme?, ¿enamorarme? ¡SI COMO NO!... – contestaba nervioso

No eres bueno mintiendo, si así de patético eres ante esta pregunta, no te quiero ver cuando le contestes a Barma…-

Hoy salí a tomar un café con Alice, ella es una mujer diferente créeme que cualquiera que hablase con ella, aunque sea por un minuto se enamoraría de ella, tiene determinación ¿sabes?... es algo de admirarse que haría ella con un tipejo como yo… -

_*Se nota que no estás pensando apropiadamente*…_ - pensaba el peliblanco

* * *

_Una joven de ojos violeta, se encontraba en un gran salón, mientras disfrutaba de una hermosa melodía que provenía de un piano el cual era tocado por un joven rubio._

_Es una linda melodía… - decía la bella joven mientras cerraba los ojos y bailaba en el gran salón_

_Me alegro que te guste la compuse para ti…Abyss – _

_En ese momento la joven de cabellos lacios y largos, dejo de bailar._

_Gracias… Oz…- le esbozo una sonrisa_

* * *

Vincent, se encontraba en su casa, en ese momento se encontraba en su closet buscando un CD, pero olvido su búsqueda y empezó a checar cada cosa que hallaba.

¿Por qué tengo este juguete de mi nii-san?... – decía mientras sacaba un cuervo de peluche y empezó a examinarlo – Ra…Rave ¿y aparte por qué le puso su seudónimo? – miró el ala del muñeco

En ese momento se perdió

_¡NII-SAN!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?!...- gritaba exaltado - ¿tu abrigo?, ¿el pan?, ¿el chocolate caliente? ¡TE LO COMISTE!_

_Los abrigos no se comen, pero lo demás mencionado se lo di a una niña de la calle… entremos a la casa, me muero de frío… -_

_Ambos niños se adentraron ahora estaban enfrente de una chimenea mientras se resguardaban del frío._

_¡AHORA ME DICES! ¡¿PORQUE LE DISTE ESO A UNA NIÑA DE LA CALLE?!... –_

_Se estaba muriendo de frío, y me dio tristeza el verla de esa manera… -_

_¿Le dijiste tu nombre?... –_

_Claro, le dije que me llamaba Raven… - sonrió_

_Siempre dices eso nii-san… -_

_Tal vez… -_

Me habría encantado que hubiera existido Raven, para que él hubiera hecho lo que pasó en Alemania y no tú nii-san… - miró el cuervo y lo guardó de nuevo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo número tres.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	4. Un Sentimiento

**Hola de nuevo, aquí con un capítulo más. **

**Espero que les esté agradando la historia.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo IV**

**Un sentimiento**

Me habría encantado que hubiera existido Raven, para que él hubiera hecho lo que pasó en Alemania y no tú, nii-san… - miró él cuervo y lo guardo de nuevo – ojala y se pudiera cambiar el pasado

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba en su oficina, había decidido que se quedaría ahí para así evitar discusiones con su esposa, no llevaba mucho que Reim se había retirado de aquel lugar, ahora mismo el dueño de esos ojos dorados, se encontraba mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno tratando de Relajarse.

_*Espero que me perdones Abyss…*- en eso el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada_

_No debes ponerte así Gilbert Nightray, créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti… - en eso la mirada del rubio mostraba tristeza_

_No puedo creer que seas una persona tan baja Oz Vessalius… - _

_Si supieras mis razones, comprenderías un poco… -_

_Yo lo único que comprendo aquí es que Abyss no se merece esto….- en ese momento el joven portador de unas esmeraldas empezó a Reírse, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro_

_No puedo creer que defiendas tanto a Abyss, todavía cuando tu ¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!... –_

_Tal vez no la conozca, pero ningún ser humano se merece que la traten como un objeto… -_

_Yo no trato a Abyss como un objeto ella es alguien muy preciada para mí… -_

_Tan preciada es, que me pides que me meta a su cama… -_

_No es un tema de tu incumbencia… tú no tienes la menor idea del ¿por qué? Hago esto… créeme que si estuvieras en mis zapatos no te quedaría otra opción más que hacer lo mismo que yo… -_

_Prefiero pegarme un tiro a hacer algo así… -_

_Ya dejemos de discutir solo haz lo que pedí y la empresa Nightray se salvara del borde del colapso… -_

_El pelinegro iba a contestarle, pero Oz ya le había dado la espalda_

_Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie… - fue lo último que dijo_

Abyss Latodwidge espero que me perdones no era mi intención hacer algo tan bajo… - decía sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

* * *

_Una mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba en un parque, ahora mismo estaba sentada en un columpio meciéndose mientras miraba a dos niñas jugar en la resbaladilla._

_¡ABYSS! ¡YO IBA PRIMERO!... – se quejaba una de las menores_

_Perdón Alice… - respondió la otra_

_Ya me voy con mamá… - _

_Voy contigo Alice… -_

_Ambas niñas llegaron a los brazos de su madre, ahora las tres se mecían en los columpios._

_Mamá, ¿Cuándo va llegar papá?... – pregunto Abyss_

_Tu padre está de viaje… y no lo veremos por un largo tiempo… -_

_Papá nunca está con nosotros… - decía Alice con una mirada opaca mirando el piso_

_No digas eso Alice, él nos quiere mucho… -_

_¡PERO NUNCA ESTA CON NOSOTROS Y CUANDO LO ESTA ES SOLO POR UN DÍA Y LUEGO SE VA! ¡NO LO QUIERO!... – en eso empezó a llorar_

Alice quien estaba dormida se despertó de inmediato, debido a que sonó su despertador.

Creo que debería de dejar de soñar esas cosas… - en eso se levantó de la cama

Sharon estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Gerard seguía dormido, ahora Alice estaba arreglada y lista para desayunar.

Buenos días… - saludo

Buenos días Alice, al parecer estás de buen humor… -

Se podría decir que sí, ahora solo desayuno y me voy a trabajar… -

Sabes Alice, creo que deberías pedir un día libre para poder convivir con Gerard un rato… -

Si es lo que estaba pensando, le pediré permiso a Gilbert… espero y me deje, por cierto recuerda lo que te dije, si Break pregunta sobre si Gerard es tu hijo, le dices que sí… -

No te preocupes eso haré, además dudo que me vuelva a topar con él… por cierto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Si, dime… -

¿Ya averiguaste algo sobre el papá de Gerard?... –

No, no he tenido tiempo, además no tenemos dinero para contratar a alguien que investigue… -

Oz es un patán… -

Lo sé, créeme que bien podría averiguar sobre el paradero del papá de Gerard, pero ese tipo nos debe estar buscando que ni puedo Accesar a mi cuenta en el banco para poder retirar dinero… si lo hiciera, nos localizaría de inmediato…-

Y yo estoy en las mismas… -

Debemos ser fuertes… -

Lo sé Alice, pero si vuelvo a ver a Oz o a… ese sujeto soy capaz de matarlos… -

* * *

Elliot leía el periódico mientras esperaba en la recepción, Break que pasaba por ahí, lo miró y se acercó.

¿Tan temprano aquí?… - decía

Ya sé que no me quieres aquí y solo soy una molestia, pero espero a Alice… -

_*Al parecer va enserio*_ Hoy Alice llega a las 9:00 y falta una hora… -

Puedo esperarla, por cierto, ¿es verdad que Rufus Barma ya firmó convenio con nosotros?… -

Si es verdad, todo gracias a que Reim-san lo logro convencer… -

Eso es una grata noticia, se acerca una época de prosperidad para la empresa… -

Así es… -

Puedo ir a tu oficina, ya me aburrí de esperar aquí…

No hay problema… -

¿Ya llego Vincent?… -

La rata de alcantarilla llego temprano ahora mismo está haciendo unas cotizaciones, moléstalo con confianza… -

Gracias…-

* * *

_¡ABYSS! ¡ABYSS! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!... – gritaba una pequeña niña mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus orbes violetas_

_A...Alice… lo siento – decía con dificultad – cui…date_

_¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO!... – _

_A…A…Adiós… - en esos los ojos de su pequeña hermana se cerraron_

_¿Qué hare?, ¿a dónde iré?... papá de seguro no me llevara con él….- la pequeña niña seguía llorando mientras agarraba a su hermana de la mano en medio de ese frío invierno_

_Alice…- dijo con dificultad – usa mi nombre…_

Alice se adentraba a las grandes instalaciones de la empresa a su paso saludaba a todos a su alrededor con una cálida sonrisa, se dirigía al elevador el cual la dejaría en el piso donde desempeñaba su trabajo, pero en el elevador se topó con su jefe.

Buenos días Alice… - saludo el pelinegro

Buenos días Gilbert… - le respondió el saludo

Fue lo único que se dijeron hasta llegar al 3 piso y salir del elevador

Alice, ¿le gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo?... - le pregunto antes de entrar a su oficina

Claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente… -

Gilbert, tengo algo que hablar contigo… - hizo acto de presencia su pequeño hermano menor – hola Alice…

¿No hablamos ayer?… -

Sí es que de hecho venía a invitar a Alice a cenar, pero Break me comento algunas cosas que aprovechando que estoy aquí quiero hablarlas contigo… - ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la mencionada y de alguna forma no le agrado al pelinegro - ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo, Alice?

¿Ah? Es que yo la verdad, tengo mucho trabajo… - se excuso

¿Te parece mañana?... – de alguna manera insistía, en ese momento Alice miro a su jefe

No tienes por qué pedirme permiso Alice…- le contesto el pelinegro

Acepto tu invitación… -

Perfecto… - contesto alegre

Entra a mi oficina… - contesto cortante mientras entraba serio

* * *

Sharon se encontraba en el departamento con Gerard, en ese momento se encontraba jugando con el pequeño de cabellos negros, de alguna manera se había encariñado con él.

Si supieras por todo lo que paso tu mamá… - decía mientras veía al niño jugar con un carrito – Alice ha pasado por cosas muy duras, sabes…

En eso se puso de pie y se fue a sentar al sofá

Tu madre paso por pobreza, la muerte de su hermana, un padre que solo la recogió porque ya no pudo tener hijos, se enamoró de un patán que le metió un tipejo a la cama… - en eso tomo al niño y lo puso en sus piernas – lo único que le da fuerzas eres tú,Gerard…

En ese momento su móvil empezó a sonar

* * *

Alice estaba sentada en su escritorio contestando los teléfonos que por alguna extraña razón no paraban de sonar, hasta que finalmente ese sonido dejó de molestarla.

Al fin… - dijo en voz baja – un momento de paz

Ahora puso su cabeza contra el escritorio

_Me alegro que hayas venido… - contesto mientras la silueta se posaba sobre ella y retiraba las sabanas para poder abrazarla y besar su cuello – te amo…_

_Yo también Alice… - se escuchaba una voz con un tono seductor_

_Quiero estar siempre contigo… - en eso le dio un dulce beso en los labios_

_Alice… -_

_Te amo, quiero ser tuya completamente Oz Vessalius… -_

Se levantó exaltada, al levantar su cabeza se su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos dorados.

Al parecer te estás tomando un descanso… - la miro

Lo siento, es que no dormí bien anoche… -

No necesitas disculparte, entra a mi oficina necesito hablar contigo… -

Alice obedeció, este le ofreció que tomara asiento

Muy bien te diré esto aunque he de suponer que ya te diste cuenta… - empezaba la charla el pelinegro

¿Darme cuenta de qué?... – no comprendía

Que Elliot te quiere pretender… - fue al punto

¿Ah? Eso, si me di cuenta… - contesto calmada, pero no hacía notar si sentía algo por el cabello cobrizo

¿Ya lo sabías?… -

Ahorita que me invito a cenar, me dijo prácticamente todo, pero al verme en esa situación fue que lo mire a usted porque no tenía idea de que hacer… decirle que sí o no… -

¿Te gusta?... –

Es atractivo, pero en estos momentos no estoy para enamorarme… _*no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo*… _-

Alice, cuando vayas a cenar con él, díselo sino solo le darás alas y pues… si eso pasa es muy capaz de desquitarse conmigo… -

Es lo que pensaba hacer… no quiero que haya problemas por culpa mía… -

Me alegro que pienses de esa manera… - de alguna manera el oji dorado le ¿sonrió? – Vamos a comer…

Pero apenas son las 10:00… -

Alice mira tú reloj… -

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 2:00 de la tarde… ¡DORMÍ TANTO! – Grito provocando que el pelinegro se le quedara mirando, veía como actuaba como una niña chiquita, que no pudo evitar soltar una risa, llamando la atención de la joven - ¿de qué se ríe?

Actúas como una niña de 6 años, me haces recordar a Break… -

La joven bufó molesta

* * *

Sharon estaba en el parque pareciese que esperaba a alguien ya que miraba a todos lados, hasta que vio a cierto joven de cabello blanco acercase.

Lamento la tardanza, Sharon… - se disculpó en eso miro al pequeño pelinegro – Hola Gerard – revolvió el cabello del niño y acto seguido le dio una paleta que sacó de su saco.

No hay problema, ¿para qué me querías ver?... –pregunto

Quería invitarte a comer… pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea, ya que Gerard viene contigo – en eso cargo al niño que empezó a Reírse – eres un pequeño diablillo… tu cabello es muy rebelde y tus ojos son muy bonitos…

Sharon esbozo una sonrisa al ver esa escena

* * *

Gilbert y Alice se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, la peli naranja estaba relajada mirando la carta, el pelinegro noto su tranquilidad, le parecía extraño ya que cualquier chica estaría emocionada o gritaría de alegría al entrar a un establecimiento como ese.

Eres única Alice, ¿sabías eso?... – dijo de la nada

¿A qué se debe ese comentario?… - contesto algo confusa

Porque cualquier chica estaría nerviosa al entrar a un lugar como este… ¿acaso ya habías estado en un lugar como este?... –

Una vez, mi padre en una ocasión me trajo a un restaurante de este nivel… - miro alrededor – pero no veo razón para actuar de una manera así, por el simple hecho de entrar a un lugar como este, aunque ahora me pregunto ¿por qué la mayoría de las chicas reaccionan de esa manera?

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla en ese momento, ver como la pelinegra se expresaba de alguna manera le llamaba mucho la atención

Nunca había conocido a una chica que pensara de esa manera… todas las mujeres que he conocido se emocionan, gritan o se creen la gran cosa entre ellas mi esposa –

¿Está casado?... – pregunto de la nada

No lo sabías… -

Honestamente no… -

Pues si lamentablemente estoy casado con una mujer que no amo… -

Pero si usted no la ama, ¿por qué se casó con ella?... – en ese momento el pelinegro le dirigió la mirada- lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar sobre su vida privada – el pelinegro le sonrió

Me case con ella porque me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, pero eso no era verdad de alguna manera se las ingenio para amarrarme… -

Sabe, no es porque quiera expresarme mal de su esposa, pero esa clase de personas no me agradan en lo absoluto… - comento provocando que Gilbert le prestara su total atención – que una mujer diga estar embarazada para amarrar a un hombre es algo con lo que no se debe jugar un hijo es algo serio no para tomarse a la ligera, si una mujer hace eso no tiene dignidad

Ahora sí había llamado la atención total del pelinegro

Al parecer no me equivoque… - empezó a decir– eres un persona única Alice, jamás en mi vida había conocido a una persona como tú que se expresara de esa forma, este mundo sería mejor si hubieran más personas como tú… créeme que con lo que me acabas de decir, te acabas de ganar mi completa confianza

Alice se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras

Ya puedo ordenar algo… - trataba de cambiar el tema, provocando la risa del pelinegro.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba en un gran salón tocando el piano, la melodía era una combinación de alegría y tristeza llevaba como media hora tocando la misma. Hasta que fue interrumpido.

Joven Oz… - decía una sirvienta

¿Qué ocurre?... – pregunto

En el despacho lo espera el investigador… - ese comentario provoco que el joven dejara de tocar el instrumento, se puso de pie

Gracias… - ahora fue hacia su despacho

El joven de ojos verdes llego a su despacho en, él se encontraba un señor sentado

Lamento que me haya tardado… - se disculpó – que noticias me tiene, ¿encontraron a Abyss Latodwidge?…

Justo a eso venía, no encontramos su paradero…-

¿Dónde se habrá metido?...- se preguntaba en eso se relajó y se puso a pensar - _*que idiota soy, obvio que nunca la voy a encontrar con el nombre de Abyss se nota que ya ni mi cerebro funciona*_ Creo que acabo de hacerlo trabajar de más, usted nunca encontrara a Abyss… bueno tal vez si la encuentre en los registros –

El investigador le prestó atención.

Busque a Alice Baskerville… eso es todo, puede retirarse – el señor acato la orden – que tonto Alice solo uso el nombre de su hermana para protegerse, como se me pudo olvidar.

En ese momento el joven, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó algo pequeño y brilloso.

Alice no importa dónde te escondas, te voy a encontrar… - esbozo una sonrisa

* * *

Gilbert y Alice habían regresado a la empresa, ahora mismo estaban en el estacionamiento, termino de acomodar el carro en su lugar, y miró a la oji violeta que iba con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Alice, ¿sucede algo?... – pregunto

Es que… esto está mal, no debí haber aceptado su invitación… - habló

¿Por qué, no debiste aceptarla?... –

Por dos razones, usted es mi jefe y segunda es un hombre casado… - le dijo sin rodeos, mientras lo miraba

Pero, apenas te enteraste que era casado… -

Sí, usted nunca me dijo nada… -

¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste si lo era?... – dijo inocente

¡DE TODAS MANERAS!, aunque igual yo tengo algo de culpa por aceptar, pero eso ya no va a volver a suceder… - salió rápido del automóvil, dándole la espalda a su jefe camino enfadada hacia la empresa.

_*Alice, de todas formas, tú volverás a salir conmigo*…_ - pensó el pelinegro, pero en ese momento se dio una cachetada - _*¿cómo puedo pensar esas cosas?, ella tiene razón, yo estoy casado, aunque no quiera a Dalia… no puedo hacer estas cosas… esto es mal…*_

Después de sermonearse, le puso la alarma al coche y entro al lujoso establecimiento.

Alice ya había llegado a su escritorio, pero se desconcertó cuando vio a Elliot, rápido dedujo que él la estaba esperando, decidió actuar como siempre.

Elliot, ¿qué haces aquí?... –

Pues, no puedo resistirme hasta mañana, quiero que vayas a cenar conmigo hoy… - respondió algo sonrojado

No quiero sonar grosera, pero mejor… - empezaba a decir

Ve con él, Alice… - dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella, esa voz era… ¿Gilbert?

Gracias… ya escuchaste a tu jefe… - decía animado

De acuerdo… - no tuvo otra opción Alice

Te espero en la entrada del estacionamiento… -

Ya sabes lo que platicamos Alice, tienes que decirle a Elliot que no quieres nada serio con él… - le susurró

Lo sé, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera mañana… -

Mientras más rápido se lo digas, mejor… -

Como usted diga… -

¿Sigues enojada?, conmigo… -

Sí, sigo enojada… -

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su despacho, que al hacerlo tomo desprevenida a Alice y la jaló, para adentrarla a la misma.

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?!... – grito con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ya que la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

Por más que grites no te escucharan, necesito que escuches con debida atención, lamento si te ofendí en algún momento… -

¿Ah?... – fue lo único que pudo decir

Si, te ofrezco una disculpa, lamento si malinterpretaste todo, así que solo quiero que llevemos una relación laboral, ¿te parece?... –

Asintió.

Muy bien, ahora quiero que vayas con Elliot y seas honesta con él… - la soltó y le abrió la puerta para que está saliera.

* * *

Sharon se encontraba en el departamento, hacía poco que había regresado, se encontraba haciendo un poco de café para ella y Break, a quien había invitado, mientras lo preparaba se quedaba mirando al oji rojo, quien jugaba alegremente con el pequeño niño de cabello negros.

Ten… - le ofreció una taza de café

Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte… - le dio un sorbo al café

Te gusta jugar con los niños… ¿verdad?- pregunto

No siempre, a veces… Gerard me agradó, es un niño muy tranquilo…- sonrió - ¿es tu hijo?

Empezó a recordar lo que Alice le había dicho en la mañana, tomo aire.

Perdona, no debí preguntar… - se disculpó

Sí, es mi hijo… - contesto

Ya veo, eres muy valiente, ¿sabes?... – siguió la charla, dejándola confundida– te admiro por sacar adelante a tu hijo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sharon

* * *

Al día siguiente

Buenos días Alice, ¿qué tal te fue ayer?... – pregunto el pelinegro

Fue horrible… -

Mejor entremos a mi oficina, para que platiquemos…- acató la orden

Ahora si platícame… -

Seguirá pretendiéndome… - dijo en corto

¿Qué?... –

No se dará por vencido, quiere conquistarme a cualquier costo… -

Me temía que esto pasará… - suspiro el oji dorado

¿Qué hago?... – se llevó las manos a la cabeza

Ni idea… -

¿No crees que es sencillo? – Decía Reim, quien entraba a la oficina– solo necesitas buscarle novio a Alice, para que Elliot la deje en paz

¡NUNCA!... – gritaron al unísono

* * *

**Y hasta aquí concluimos este capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	5. Un Enfrentamiento

**Hola, aquí con un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo V**

**Un Enfrentamiento**

¡NUNCA!... – gritaron al unísono, al darse cuenta de la reacción sincronizada que tuvieron, miraron a otro lado.

¿Ah?, solo era una broma… - contesto sereno, pero una sonrisa formo – no me digan que…

Deja de imaginarte cosas Reim… - se le adelanto el pelinegro tratando de no mostrar su rubor – Alice, puedes retirarte, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

De acuerdo… - se retiró

¡DEJA DE HACER ESA CLASE DE BROMITAS!... – pegó el grito

Vale, Vale… dejare de hacer "bromitas"… solo he venido a avisarte algo… - su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad

¿Es algo grave?... – pregunto

No, para mí no, pero tal vez para ti si lo sea… - tomo asiento – voy a ir a ver a un importante empresario…

¿Eso era lo grave que querías decirme?... – lo miró de reojo

Ese empresario está en Alemania… -

Al escuchar ese lugar, Gilbert no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, se trataba de un lugar que le traía malos recuerdos, los cuales regresaron por un tiempo a su cabeza.

_Si supieras mis razones, comprenderías un poco… -_

_Yo lo único que comprendo aquí es que Abyss no se merece esto….- en ese momento el joven portador de unas esmeraldas, empezó a Reírse cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro_

_No puedo creer que defiendas tanto a Abyss, todavía cuando tú ¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!… -_

_¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS BAJO Y RUÍN DE LA TIERRA, YO NO QUERÍA ACOSTARME CON LACIE, NO LA QUERÍA LASTIMAR…!... – lloraba_

_Te amo Alice… - trataba de sonar sereno_

_¡TE MALDIGO OZ VESSALIUS!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras tiraba al piso un papel_

Él tiene su base de operaciones en Alemania, así que tendré que dirigirme allá… - narraba, Gilbert regreso a la realidad, su amigo se percató- supongo que no me escuchaste… te entiendo, sé que no son gratos tus recuerdos… pero, siento que debía decírtelo.

Gracias por tu sinceridad, pero, tranquilo estoy bien… no creo que te topes con Vessalius en tu viaje, descuida… te deseo suerte…-

Reim cerró sus párpados.

Gracias Gilbert… -

* * *

Break acomodaba unas carpetas que tenía en su escritorio en un pequeño mueble que tenía a su lado, los colocaba por fecha, no faltaba mucho para que terminara. Tenía planeado descansar un poco, cosa que llevó a cabo.

_Gilbert… - lo llamaba _

_Quiero estar solo… - susurro el pelinegro quien estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación_

_Sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero… -_

_No lo estoy… - el peliblanco, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, el disfrutaba molestarlo, pero en ese instante, sintió lastima al verlo llorar – ayer arruine la vida de una mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada… quiero morirme…_

_¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!... – _

_¡ENTONCES DIME QUE MALDITA SEA DEBO DECIR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ¿COMO RAYOS DE ACTUAR?!... – le grito mientras dejaba ver su rostro - ¡¿ACASO DEBO ESTAR FELIZ PORQUE ME ACOSTE CON ABYSS LATODWIDGE?, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ¿DEBERÍA ESTAR GOZANDO DEL DINERO QUE ME DIO OZ?! ¡¿DIME QUE RAYOS DEBO HACER?!_

Se despertó de inmediato.

* * *

Alice estaba en su escritorio, debido a que no durmió muy bien, se recostó por un momento en su mesa de trabajo, que no se percató cuando el sueño fue más fuerte y se adueñó completamente de ella.

_Una niña pelinegra vagaba por las calles, su mirada estaba opaca, su piel pálida y algo polvosa no sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas para caminar, ya que llevaba días sin comer. En su mano llevaba un collar plateado que tenía grabado Abyss._

_Abyss…Abyss…Abyss… - repetía una y otra vez – mi nombre es Abyss… - finalmente ya no tuvo fuerzas para continuar y cayó en el frío y duro piso – Abyss… - cerro sus ojos_

_Levántate… - se escuchaba una voz – levántate… Alice_

_*¿Quién me llama?*… - decía su subconsciente - *¿Quién pronuncia mi nombre?* - la pequeña niña abría con esfuerzo sus ojos, al abrirlos delante de ella estaba parado un hombre de cabello blanco como la nieve, y las mismas orbes que ella - *¿qué hace el aquí?*_

_Ya era hora de que te levantarás Alice… - habló el hombre_

_Yo no soy Alice… - dijo con dificultad llamado la atención del hombre presente – Yo soy Abyss… padre_

Alice… Alice… - la llamaba Gilbert mientras la movía un poco.

Lo siento… - susurró

No te culpo, apostaría que no pudiste dormir por lo sucedido ayer… -

No quiero ni recordar eso… - se llevó sus manos al rostro

Espero que no venga Elliot, porque no quiero pleitos… -

Perdóneme, por todas las molestias que le he causado… -

No te disculpes, ya te lo he dicho… estaré en mi oficina si alguien me busca, avísame por favor… -

De acuerdo… -

Y así paso, Alice se puso a trabajar, hacer el papeleo, contestar los teléfonos. Pasaron 3 horas, pero en ese momento algo llamo su atención una joven de cabellos negros se acercó.

Vengo a ver a mi esposo… - hablo Dalia algo altanera

_*Así que ella es la esposa de Gilbert*_ Esta ocupado, se encuentra en una junta, pero si quiere puede tomar asiento y esperarlo… - hablo de una manera amable

¿Dónde está la sala de juntas?... –

Terminando este pasillo a la derecha… -

Perfecto… - Dalia empezó a caminar hacia ese lugar

¡NO LO HAGA!... – Alice se fue detrás de ella

* * *

Entonces, ¿Barma va a venir la semana que viene?… - preguntaba Break

Así es, Elliot tu vendrás conmigo a las reuniones que tenga con Barma… - le habló el pelinegro

No te preocupes, eso lo tengo muy claro… - le respondió

Solo una cosa nii-san… - ahora fue Vincent– debemos mantener alejada a esa cosa que vive en tu casa…

Recuerda, que cuando Reim-san se alió con nosotros, Dalia andaba de empalagosa y presumiendo… - se empezó a reír Break

Eso es verdad, Xerxes… - Reim de igual manera se río

¡GILBERT!... – interrumpió una mujer, los 5 presentes se quedaron atónitos - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DORMISTE AYER EN LA CASA?!

Gilbert… - dijo Alice jadeando – quería detenerla pero…

¿Gilbert?... no le dirijas la palabra con tanta confianza – dijo indignada la peli azul – dile Señor Nightray, está casado conmigo…

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la sala de juntas, la mano derecha de Dalia se vio plasmada en la mejilla izquierda de Alice.

¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES PARA PEGARLE A ALICE?!... – grito el pelinegro

¡SOY TU ESPOSA!... –

¡TU NO ERES NADA! ¡AHORA MISMO TE DISCULPAS!... – se paró y la jalo del brazo

Alice… - susurro Elliot quien se acercó a auxiliarla - ¿estás bien?

Si lo estoy… - sonó seria, estaba cabizbaja

¡NO ME DISCULPARE!... – grito Dalia, pero en ese momento alguien la volteo y fue Alice quien le había devuelto la bofetada, pero con más fuerza, tanta que la había tirado.

_*Me alegra que mi viaje es en la tarde para poder ver esto*…_ - pensó Reim

¡A MI NADIE ME LEVANTA LA MANO!, ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA LA ESPOSA DE GILBERT NIGHTAY!... – le grito, todos en la sala se quedaron en shock

¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!... – le grito desde el piso

¡LA ÚNICA QUE SE VA DE AQUÍ ERES TÚ DALIA!... – ya no pudo más el pelinegro, quien le grito con fuerza y enojo - ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA TOMAR ESA CLASE DE DECISIONES! ¡AHORA TE PARAS EN ESTE MOMENTO Y LE PIDES UNA DISCULPA A ALICE! ¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI QUIERES! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Dalia estaba avergonzada, su marido le había gritado, enfrente de: Reim, Break, Elliot y Vincent. Y ahora se iba a humillar pidiendo disculpas a una empleada.

¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA DE CLASE ALTA Y NO ME REBAJARE A TAL COSA!... –

Vaya, vaya… ¿una persona de alta clase?… - se escuchó la voz de Vincent en la sala – mira Dalia, seré sincero contigo, tú me caes mal desde el momento en el que te vi, cuando yo te conocí no eras nada más que una persona de clase media baja, y desde que te casaste con mi nii-san te crees el centro del mundo.

Gilbert se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

En pocas palabras, si no fuera por mi nii-san y tu mentira de que esperabas un hijo, tú no serías nada… - concluyó el rubio.

¡TÚ NO SABES NADA VINCENT! ¡Y TÚ!– grito Dalia mientras apuntaba a Alice - ¡TÚ TE QUIERES REVOLCAR CON MI MARIDO!

¡DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!... – grito Alice mientras le soltaba un golpe y esta caía en la mesa de la sala de conferencias - ¡YO NO SOY DE ESA CLASE DE MUJERES! ¡PORQUE MEJOR NO SE VE EN UN ESPEJO Y SE JUZGA!

Todos se quedaron mirando a la oji violeta.

_*Alice es increíble…*_ - era lo único en lo que pensaba el oji dorado

¡NO SOPORTARE ESTO!... – finalizó Dalia para después salir del despacho

* * *

Oz Vessalius se encontraba en un gran salón, miraba a través de la ventana, se quedó así por unos minutos. Después se acercó al piano, se sentó y empezó a tocar una melodía, que al parecer disfrutaba mucho.

Abyss, ¿dónde estarás?... – se preguntaba mientras seguía tocando - ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?...

En ese momento una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Se nota que soy un estúpido, tú no te llamas Abyss… - tocaba con más sentimiento – tú verdadero nombre es Alice… Alice, Alice Baskerville…

Así que aquí estabas Oz… - la voz de un hombre se hizo presente

Hola… - le dirigió la mirada – Leo…

Al parecer, ya te aprendiste la melodía de Oswald… – se acercó a su amigo

Desde que Oswald, la toco en la fiesta donde conocí a Alice, quede embrujado… y no pude evitar el no aprenderla… -

No has sabido nada de ella, ¿verdad?... –

No, nada, ¿dónde se habrá ido?... – se cuestionó

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto… -

* * *

Debo admitirlo, pero esta ha sido la junta más divertida, a la que he ido… - se reía Break

Al parecer lo disfrutaste, sombrerero…- contesto Vincent

Claro que lo disfrute rata de alcantarilla, nunca creí que Alice le haría cara a Dalia y que la golpeara tan fuerte … en realidad me sorprendió mucho, de todas las personas en este mundo, nunca creí que fuera Alice –

Ni yo… me enamore de una persona que sabe defenderse… - esbozó una sonrisa Elliot

¿Ah?, ¿entonces si era cierto que te habías enamorado de Alice?… - preguntó el rubio

Claro, cuando se trata de amor no juego… -

_*Al parecer acaba de aparecer un pequeño problema Gilbert, y yo que creía que era solo una broma*_ Al parecer si vas enserio… mi querido amigo – habló Reim

Por cierto, tengo entendido que vas a viajar… ¿es cierto? – preguntó Elliot

Sí, iré a ver a una compañía en Alemania… -

¿Qué compañía irás a ver?... –

Baskerville… a ellos… -

¡OH! ¡ESO ES INCREÍBLE REIM-SAN!... – Break se les unió – escuche que han hecho un gran escándalo en el mundo financiero, y que varias empresa quieren formar convenio con ella… -

Así es, Xerxes… -

Entonces Reim-san tiene que hacer ese convenio… - Vincent habló – de esa forma ya tendríamos la relación y podríamos unirnos con ellos también… - hizo una pausa – no creo que se pueda, debido a que la empresa es… - guardo silencio

¿Qué ibas a decir, Vincent?... – preguntó curioso Elliot - ¿por qué no se podría?

Perdón, no es nada… - claro que se podrá… - respondió nervioso

* * *

Perdóneme, por favor… - decía algo apenada Alice, mientras agachaba su cabeza, como símbolo de arrepentimiento

No tienes por qué disculparte, Dalia ahora paso el límite y no tenía por qué tratarte de esa manera, en ese caso sería yo el que pidiera las disculpas por el comportamiento que presento… - el pelinegro se paró e hizo una reverencia hacía Alice, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa. – Lamento el incidente que pasó en la sala de juntas…

Gilbert… - susurró mientras se sonrojaba un poco

_Perdóname Alice… - un joven rubio hizo una reverencia_

_Solo te tardaste como unos 5 minutos… - decía algo ruborizada_

_Pero sabes, que a una dama, no hay que hacerla esperar… - le tomo de la mano y acarició su mejilla_

¿Qué pasa, Alice?... – habló provocando que Alice regresara a la realidad

Nada… - desvió la mirada – regreso a mi trabajo… - se dio la vuelta

Alice, ¿quieres ir a cenar?... creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer… -

¿Eso no causaría más problemas?… - se detuvo

No, después de todo, sería para recompensar el daño… ¿no crees?-

De acuerdo… - salió de la oficina y de inmediato se fue a sentar - ¿por qué mi corazón late con fuerza?... – se llevó la mano a su pecho - ¿por qué mi cara se siente roja? – Coloco su mano en su mejilla –no puede ser… no puede ser… _*acaso me estoy enamorando de Gilbert, eso es imposible, no me debo enamorar, ¡NO!*_

_¡ERES UNA BASURA REPUGNANTE!... ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MÍ VIDA!... – gritaba una chica de cabellos azabache_

_¡ALICE PERDÓNAME, YO NO QUERÍA!... –_

_¡DEJA DE MENTIR OZ! ¡ERES UNA PORQUERÍA TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!... – las lágrimas salían y salían el llanto no podía parar, su corazón había sido destrozado._

_¡YO TE AMO! ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTE!... –_

_¡NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!... –_

Alice empezó a llorar

_*Como te odio, y también a ese desgraciado que metieron a mi cama*…_ - agacho su cabeza

* * *

¿Qué me pasa?... – el pelinegro llevo sus manos al rostro – Alice es mi secretaría… malditos sentimientos… porque siempre me pasan cosas malas…

Se dio un golpe contra su escritorio.

¿Por qué no pude llevar una vida normal?... ¿por qué me tenía que enamorar de Alice?... aunque Alice es única, nunca había conocido a una chica así, con esa determinación y sobre todo hermosa, ¿por qué no te pude conocer antes?… -

Aunque el pelinegro no sabía, que él ya la había conocido y sobre todo, que tenía algo que la ataba a ella.

* * *

¡COMO SE ATREVE A HUMILLARME ENFRENTE DE LA SECRETARÍA! ¡Y SOBRE TODO ENFRENTE DE ELLIOT, REIM, VINCENT Y BREAK!... – gritaba histérica - ¡Y TODAVÍA VINCENT ME RETA!

Tomo el florero que estaba en la mesa y lo aventó al piso.

¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ¡ALICE ME LAS VA A PAGAR! ¡Y MUY CARO! ¡NO TE QUEDARÁS CON GILBERT! ¡PRIMERO SOBRE MI CADÁVER!... – estaba decidida - ¡HARÉ QUE TU VIDA SE VUELVA EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO! ¡NADIE SE METE CON DALIA GARLAND! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE!

Empezó a respirar para tomar aire y así poder calmarse.

Lo primero que debo hacer es amarrar a Gilbert, lo más pronto posible, no tarda en que me quiera pedir el divorcio nuevamente… - cerró los ojos - _*piensa Dalia*_

* * *

Reim se encontraba en el avión, no llevaba mucho que ya había despegado, ahora mismo volaba para ir a ver a Alemania, aunque no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

_*De que me preocupo, es imposible que pueda toparme con Oz Vessalius*… _- se decía para guardar la calma - _*solo piensa que cuando vayas a Alemania, será para aliarte con ese empresa*_

Tomo una revista para ver si podía despejar su mente.

_*Aunque si llegase a conocer a Oz Vessalius… me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría?...*_ - fue en vano tratar de despejar su mente con la revista.

* * *

Ya llegue, Sharon… - decía la pelinegra mientras se tiraba al sillón - _*qué día más agitado…*_ - se llevó su mano al rostro para poder Relajarse

Llegaste temprano, Alice… - decía la oji rubí, quien venía con Gerard en brazos

Sí, es que hubo un problema, pero le pedí permiso a Break… y me dijo que me podía retirar temprano… - el pequeño pelinegro abrió sus brazos, dando a entender que quería abrazar a su madre, quien al verlo no se pudo negar a cargarlo – Gerard… - decía Alice mientras acariciaba la cabecita del menor – te quiero demasiado…

Eso nadie te lo podría negar… - habló Sharon - Entonces, creo que deberé preparar la cena…

Alice quien cargaba a su pequeño hijo, al escuchar la palabra "cena", abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?... – decía mientras bajaba la cabeza

¿Olvidar qué?... – no entendía

Gilbert me invito a cenar… -

Sharon puso una cara pícara, para después acercarse a su amiga.

Al parecer ya te empezó a gustar tu jefe… - sonrió, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de Alice - ¿te gusta mucho?

Claro que no… - trato de ocultarlo – quiere que cene con él, para compensar el daño…

Ahora sí ya no entendí…explícate… -

Es que hoy llego a la oficina su esposa y me abofeteó, yo se la devolví y se armó un escándalo… - narraba Alice – así que me ofreció ir a cenar con él, para compensar el daño, eso es todo.

Entonces así cambian las cosas… -

* * *

Gilbert quien seguía en su oficina tirado en el sofá, desde que se puso a pensar lo que sentía por Alice, decidió dormirse, para que de esa manera todos esos pensamientos se fueran al olvido. Para él ya no podía existir la palabra felicidad, él ya se había rendido, sabía que nunca la iba a encontrar.

_Mi nombre es __Raven… al parecer te estás muriendo de frío… ¿estás sola?...-_

_No, tengo a alguien conmigo… -_

_¿Tus padres?... –_

_Mi mamá murió y no conozco a mi padre… -_

_Ten para que ya no te estés congelando… - en ese momento se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio a esa pequeña niña _

_¡PERO PUEDES ENFERMAR!... –_

_No te preocupes… soy fuerte –_

_Gracias Raven… -_

_No tienes nada de que agradecer Abyss… ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte… adiós – empezó a correr_

_¡ESPERA!... – grito la pequeña niña, el pelinegro volteo – de nuevo gracias…_

_El pelinegro sonrió_

_De nada Abyss… - se fue corriendo_

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared de su oficina empezó a sonar, provocando que el dueño de unos melancólicos ojos dorados, despertará de su sueño, que al hacerlo se llevó su mano al rostro

Raven… - susurró para después Reírse – ojala y Raven hubiera existido… - miró su reloj y se paró de inmediato – como se me pudo olvidar…

Tomo su saco, y salió de su oficina

Alice… - la llamó, pero en eso vio a Break ahí sentado

No me llamó Alice… - bufó molesto – en que parte de mi anatomía, ¿parezco mujer?… aunque Alice es linda, así que gracias por el halago… - fingió estar avergonzado

Déjate de estupideces… ¿dónde está Alice? – pregunto algo sonrojado

Después del escándalo de la junta, le dije que se tomará el día… parecía estresada por eso –

Hiciste algo bueno, pero iba a ir a cenar conmigo… -

¿Ah? ¿Cenar contigo?... – eso lo tomo desprevenido – eres casado, te recuerdo… aunque es con una horrible mujer, entonces está bien, se infiel…

Ya lo sé, es una manera de pedir disculpas… después de que Dalis le levanto la mano, siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer… aunque parezca patético… -

_*Al parecer Alice está haciendo que el amargado de Gilbert cambie, debo creer que eso es bueno, tal vez Alice pueda hacer que el antiguo Gil regrese, aquel idiota que siempre sonreía…*_ no es patético, todo lo contrario…-

¿Contrario?...-

Es muy romántico… - Break le hizo burla y se abrazó

¡ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA!... –

* * *

Alice ayudaba a Sharon a preparar la cena, aunque se acordó que iba a cenar con su jefe, ella supuso que él también lo había olvidado, aparte de que no quería generar más discusiones. Además, quería tener una cena tranquila con su mejor amiga y su pequeño hijo.

La cena ya estaba preparada, ahora Alice solo ponía los cubiertos en la mesa, mientras Gerard jugaba en la sala con sus carritos, Alice no podía evitar sonreírle.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

¿Quién será?... – se preguntó Alice

Tal vez sea una de las vecinas de al lado… abre por favor – dijo Sharon

De acuerdo… - Alice dejo los que hacía y abrió los puerta – Sí…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Hola Alice… lamento ser inoportuno… - se disculpó ¿Gilbert?

Gilbert… - susurró algo impactada

Se me había olvidado que íbamos a ir a cenar… - Se llevó una mano a la nuca el pelinegro algo avergonzado, en eso su mirada se fijó en un pequeño niño de cabellos negros ondulados que estaba en la sala jugando. - _*Ese niño…*_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	6. Lo que Quería Evitar

**Hola, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, a continuación el capítulo número seis.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

**Aviso: cierto gato tomara forma humana xD**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo VI**

**Lo que Quería Evitar**

Se me había olvidado que íbamos a ir a cenar… - Se llevó una mano a la nuca el pelinegro algo avergonzado, en eso su mirada se fijó en un pequeño niño de cabellos negros ondulados que estaba en la sala jugando. - _*Ese niño…*…_Alice…

Alice quedo en shock, estaba impactada al ver al pelinegro, trato de Relajarse y dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear para que viera que había verdad en sus palabras.

Ve con Sharon… - sonrió la chica y el menor hizo caso – Buenas noches Gilbert…

Buenas noches… Alice, ¿ese niño…?- estaba desconcertado

Es hijo de mi amiga Sharon, abrió más la puerta dejando ver a la peli azul quien cargaba al pequeño, al ver esa escena se sintió algo aliviado, pero a la vez algo lo inquietaba, al ver a ese menor. Por alguna razón ese niño provocaba en el confusión.

Se llama Gerard… - Alice habló

Gerard… - susurró el pelinegro y volvió a ver a Alice – creo que llegue en mal momento, mejor vamos a cenar mañana, ¿te parece?

¿Ah?, Por mí no hay problema… - sonrió

Hasta mañana Alice… - se despidió el pelinegro y Alice cerró la puerta

* * *

El pelinegro bajaba las escaleras del edificio, pero su rostro mostraba duda, seguía algo exaltado al ver a ese niño, lo cual no lograba explicarse, ¿por qué se sentía así?

_*No puede ser de su amiga, un niño de cabello negro con una madre de cabello cobrizo, de hecho Alice parece más su madre…*-_ el pelinegro trataba de relacionar - _*¿si fuera de Alice?...* _- el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza – eso no puede ser…

Se retiró de ese lugar.

* * *

Reim había llegado a Alemania, ahora mismo se dirigía a la compañía Baskerville, subió a auto que ya lo estaba esperando y se dirigió a ese lugar, en su trayecto se quedó pensando. Él en el fondo sabía que a su amigo le había incomodado que el fuera a Alemania, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Trato de olvidar eso, en estos momentos debía concentrarse en firmar ese convenio, aparte de que era imposible que llegase a encontrarse con Oz Vessalius.

_*Deja de atormentarte…* _- se dijo mentalmente, y en menos de lo que él esperaba había llegado a su destino - *_solo concéntrate, tu viniste a Alemania con un propósito… solo enfócate a tu objetivo*_

Entro al lugar, se dirigió a la recepción y no tardaron en atenderlo y llevarlo a donde se encontraba la cabeza de la empresa.

Espere por favor, no tarda en llegar… - habló con un tono amable la recepcionista

Gracias… - agradeció este

Apenas pasaron unos minutos

Gracias por la espera… - habló un joven alto, de cabello negro largo y unos ojos violeta que le resultaron familiares – mi nombre es Oswald Baskerville… un placer…

El gusto es mío… - devolvió el saludo

* * *

Gilbert había llegado a su casa, aunque en el fondo él no quería; ya que, sabía que su "esposa" solo iba a empezar una discusión de nunca acabar por lo que había ocurrido en la empresa por la tarde, pero decidió correr el riesgo.

Pude haber ido a casa de Vincent… - susurró el pelinegro mientras abría el refrigerador – no, creo que mejor debí haberme ido a un hotel a pasar la noche…

No creo que quieras ir a casa de Vincent o a un hotel… - se escuchó la voz de una mujer, el pelinegro rodo los ojos

No tengo tiempo Dalia, después del escándalo que armaste en la sala de juntas, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, porque solo lograrías que me enfadara… - sonó cortante

¿Seguro?... – dijo con un tono seductor mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

Completamente… - con sus manos quito los brazos de esa mujer– mejor me largo de aquí… ya te has vuelto muy insoportable…

Cerró el refrigerador con violencia, se acercó a la mesa tomo sus llaves y su saco.

¡GILBERT NO TE ATREVAS!... – grito mientras corría a la puerta

Ya lo hice… - salió y azoto la puerta

¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tiraba al sofá

* * *

Nunca creí que mi empresa llamara mucho la atención… - decía Oswald mientras caminaba al lado de Reim, rumbo a la sala de juntas

Ha provocado un gran escándalo, fue sorprendente cuando llegó la noticia a Japón… -

Al parecer tiene mucho interés… ¿no es así? –

Si no, no estuviera aquí… -

Al parecer eres alguien directo, ¿verdad?... – tenía mucha curiosidad

Cuando se trata de negociaciones hay que serlo… - respondió con facilidad

Sabes, te seré honesto, yo también estoy interesado en su empresa… -tomó a Reim por sorpresa– usted está con la empresa Barma y Nightray… es sorprendente que este con ellas…

Usted también no se anda con rodeos… -

Claro que no, usted bien lo dijo hay que ser directos… - en ese momento el teléfono sonó – disculpe, si diga… puede decirle a Oz Vessalius si me puede esperar…

_*Dijo Oz Vessalius…*_ - se sorprendió

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Alice, como todos los días, saludaba a todos camino a su lugar de trabajo. Llego a su piso, se dirigió a su escritorio, apenas llegó el teléfono sonó y contesto de inmediato.

Empresa Nightray, buenos días…- contesto - ¿Qué se te ofrece, Reim?... Gilbert no ha llegado, yo le doy tu mensaje… - colgó

¿Qué quería, Reim?... –

¿Ah? ¿Gilbert?...- Alice miraba a todos lados

Aquí… - dijo y salió del escritorio de su secretaría

¡AH!... – pegó el grito y se recargo en la pared por el susto - ¡QUE HACÍAS AHÍ! ¡ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR! ¡¿QUÉ HACÍAS DEBAJO DEL ESCRITORIO?!

Pues, ayer que llegue a mi casa Dalia me puso de malas, iba ir a casa de Vincent a dormir pero ese tonto ronca muy fuerte, olvide mi cartera en casa y no pude ir a un hotel, así que vine a la empresa pero deje las llaves de mi oficina en la casa, así que me dormí debajo del escritorio… - termino de relatar el pelinegro

Alice no pudo evitar reírse.

¿De qué te ríes?... – la miró confuso

Es gracioso todo lo que te paso en tan solo una noche… aparte de que no piensas bien- trataba de controlar su risa

_*Cuando sonríe se ve muy linda*_ ¿Cómo amaneció Gerard?...- pregunto, Alice lo miró

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… ahora levántate y entra a tu oficina y habla con Reim–

No tengo llaves… -

La pelinegra se acercó a la puerta y abrió la puerta

¿Cómo abriste la puerta?... – estaba sorprendido

Tu oficina no tiene llave, Gilbert… - sonrió, el pelinegro se dio con en la frente con la palma de su mano

Si seré idiota… -

* * *

Reim había regresado por segunda vez a ver a Oswald; ya que, él le pidió que volviera a ir para que pudieran platicar con más tiempo, además de que alguien quería conocerlo.

Al fin tengo el gusto en conocerlo… - hizo una reverencia un joven de cabellos rubios– Oz Vessalius a sus órdenes…

Reim Lunettes, es un placer… - saludo cortés

Cuando Oswald me platico que estaba aquí en Alemania, no dude en venir a ver si era verdad y me alegra que así haya sido… -

¿Enserio? Pues, aquí me tiene… -

Oz está interesado en firmar un convenio con tu empresa Reim… y al parecer creo que yo también haré lo mismo… - habló el oji violeta

_*Justo lo que quería evitar…*_ - pensó

Dime Oz, ¿ya la encontraste?... –

No todavía no, ya contrate a alguien para que la localice… - le respondió

Disculpa la intromisión, ¿buscas a alguien?... – pregunto Reim

Así es busco a mi prometida, Abyss Latodwidge… -

_*¿Abyss Latodwidge?, esa es la chica con la que Gilbert tuvo que…*_ - estaba sorprendido, pero trato de mantenerse sereno – ¿Busca a su prometida?

Suena extraño, pero así es la realidad… - sonrió Oz

Les parece si entramos a la sala de juntas, para platicar más a gusto… - sugirió Oswald

Por supuesto… - dijeron al unísono

_*Esto es muy extraño, tendré que sacarle información a Oz, ¿será que Abyss se dio cuenta y huyó? ¿Huyó para buscar a Gilbert?*_ - por la cabeza de Reim pasaban muchas preguntas

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, estaba acomodando algunos papeles y checaba en la agenda si es que su jefe tenía algún compromiso que atender.

No ha tenido muchas juntas al parecer… -

Alice… - la llamó– ¿sabes si Reim tenía alguna junta?… no me contesta

Lo más probable es que sí… -

Si tienes razón, te parece que vayamos a comer, ya que no pudimos ir a cenar ayer, al menos, ¿te parece?... – pregunto

Si quieres… - sonrió

Claro que quiero… vámonos – el pelinegro le ofreció su mano

_*Gilbert no es él…*_ Claro… -le dio su mano

¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?!... – grito Break - ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME A HACER EL TRABAJO DE ALICE!

Tranquilo… solo iremos a comer y regresaremos – habló

¡CUANDO DICES ESO! ¡ES UN NO REGRESARÉ!... –estaba enojado

* * *

Reim, Oswald y Oz habían terminado de hablar, Oswald se había retirado por unos minutos, dejando a los otros dos solos. Quienes se pusieron a hablar un poco para matar el tiempo.

¿Por qué buscas a tu prometida? ¿Se escapó?... – trataba de sacar información– no es normal buscar a tu prometida…

Sí lo sé, pero tuvimos algunos problemas… y se fue, pero estoy dispuesto a recuperarla… - respondió

Debió haber sido algo muy fuerte, para que ella huyera… -

Así es, lo fue… y espero me perdone, por eso la estoy buscando la amo y quiero casarme con ella… - habló con tono decidido

Sí puedo ayudarte, no dudes en contar conmigo… - se ofreció

Te puedo dar una foto de ella… - empezó a buscar algo en su saco – mira ella es Abyss…

Tomo la foto, pero se quedó en shock al ver de quien se trataba, no lo podía creer, no creía los que sus ojos estaban presenciando en ese momento.

_*Abyss Latodwidge… ella es… no puede ser…* - _

¿Te pasa algo?... – Oz se preocupó al ver esa reacción

No, nada… es que me acabo de acordar que no he firmado unos papeles… - metió la excusa

No te preocupes, a veces nos pasa… -

* * *

En un hermoso jardín, que era adornado por la nieve, se encontraba una joven bailando mientras cantaba, se le veía muy alegre. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojos se acercó a ella.

Si sigues aquí, te vas a resfriar… - le regaño – vamos adentro…

Eres muy protector Cheshire… - habló la joven mientras dejaba de bailar y lo miraba

Si soy muy protector… - el joven se sonrojo

No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, por más frío que sea el invierno no me puedo enfermar, es como si mi cuerpo fuera inmune, como si la nieve y yo fuéramos una sola… - tomo un copo de nieve – tú mismo lo has visto, nunca me he enfermado en invierno…

En eso tienes razón… - decía mientras veía de nuevo a la joven bailar – aunque estemos a -10° tú no te enfermas, Abyss…

La joven se le quedo mirando.

¿Cómo te he dicho que me llames?… - la chica se sentó sobre la nieve

Perdón por cometer ese error, Alice… - el joven le sonrió

Acepto tu disculpa… - le devolvió la sonrisa

* * *

Gilbert y Alice habían llegado al restaurante, ya habían ordenado ahora estaban a la espera, por mientras ambos platicaban para matar el tiempo.

Tengo pena por Break… le deje mi trabajo prácticamente… - decía algo apenada Alice

No te preocupes, le llevaremos algún dulce, para que se ponga feliz… - sonrió

De acuerdo… - miro por la ventana

_*Alice es muy linda, inteligente y decidida… me habría gustado conocerte antes, creo que sí me enamoré de ti…*_ - pensaba el pelinegro – una pregunta…

Sí, dime… -

¿Sharon es madre soltera?... – preguntó

Sí, para ella es algo difícil, pero yo la ayudo a salir adelante con Gerard… - se tenía que ver en la necesidad de mentir

Es raro que Elliot no haya venido hoy a la empresa a verte… - se rió por lo bajo

No es divertido… - infló los cachetes – pero, creo que si deberé decirle a Elliot que no tengo ningún interés en él…

Dime, ¿tienes interés en otra persona?... – pregunto, Alice se sonrojo

No, por el momento no… -

* * *

Reim había llegado al hotel en el que se hospedaba, de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación y tomo el teléfono.

Esto debe saberlo Gilbert de inmediato… -

_Hola, ¿qué tal te fue?... – contesto _

_Gilbert, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… -_

_Y no me lo puedes decir cuando regreses, estoy comiendo con Alice… - susurró_

_Justamente de ella te tengo que hablar… es que hoy me reuní con Oswald el dueño de la empresa y me presentó a Oz…_

…_. –no sabía que decir_

_Y me dijo algo que me dejo sin palabras… -_

_¿Qué te dijo?... – se había salido del restaurante_

_Gilbert, él está buscando a su prometida Abyss Latodwidge… - _

_¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿ELLA SE ESCAPÓ?!... – estaba nervioso_

_Pero, eso no es lo peor… - la voz de Reim preocupo más al pelinegro_

_No creo que haya algo peor, pero si lo hay dímelo de una vez… -_

_Gilbert, te acuerdas que me dijiste que no le habías visto la cara a Abyss cuando tuviste relaciones con ella… -_

_Sí, Oz mando a quitar la electricidad, para que Abyss no me viera la cara y también para que yo no se la viera a ella… - decir eso le causaba dolor_

_Me mostro una foto de Abyss… -_

_¿Y para qué quiero saber cómo era?… - se enojó el pelinegro_

_Gilbert, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado… -_

_¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!... –_

_Tú has estado conviviendo mucho con Abyss Latodwidge… - _

_¿Ah?... –no comprendía_

_Estás comiendo con Abyss Latodwidge… -_

_Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron como platos._

_AliceBaskerville… ella es en realidad Abyss Latodwidge… ¡CONTESTA!... –Gilbert había colgado_

Alice es Abyss… - estaba impactado, se adentró nuevamente al restaurante y se le quedo mirando a su secretaría.

¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto Alice, este tomo su lugar

No, nada… Reim me dijo que todo iba bien…-

Qué alegría… - le sonrió

_*No puede ser posible*…-_ pensó el pelinegro que seguía impactado, la terrible verdad lo tenía anonado - _*Reim, debe estar bromeando… diablos, ¿cómo paso esto?*…_

* * *

Lo siento… - Reim puso el teléfono en su lugar y se sentó en la orilla de la cama -pero, Alice en realidad es Abyss… - miró la foto que tenía en la mano – ahora, me pregunto, ¿Qué giro tomaran las cosas?... Gilbert en el fondo sé que siente algo por Alice… aunque…

De inmediato su semblante cambio a uno más preocupante.

Un segundo… - se puso pensativo – Oz me dijo que ellos estaban comprometidos y que debido a un problema que tuvieron, ella escapo junto con su amiga y un bebé… ¿acaso…?... no puede ser… Gilbert… tú…

No creía lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

Gilbert se ofreció a llevar a Alice de regreso a casa, aunque en el trayecto todo se tornó en un silencio demasiado incómodo para la joven, debido a que vio a Gilbert muy callado y con la mirada algo extraña. Trato de no tomarle importancia, pero eso le intrigaba demasiado, que decidió romper el hielo, tomando la palabra.

¿Te encuentras bien?... – preguntó intentando sonar tranquila

Sí, estoy bien… - contesto cortante

Es que te noto extraño, desde que recibiste esa llamada de Reim, has estado muy callado… - miro por la ventana – es todo…

Alice… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... –

Sí, claro… -

¿Te gusta que te mientan?... –

La pregunta confundió un poco a la oji violeta.

No, a mí no me gustan las mentiras… - bajo la mirada con algo de dolor, sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas las apretó, el pelinegro se logró percatar de aquella reacción.

_*TE ODIO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA OZ VESSALIUS!... – se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello negro llorar descontroladamente - ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MENTIRME?!... – su respiración estaba tan agitada de tanto llorar, que trataba de recobrarla, pero debido al inmenso dolor que guardaba le era difícil lograrlo - ¡YO EN REALIDAD TE AMABA!..._

Alice… -la llamó por tercera vez

¿Ah?... lo siento, me distraje… - agacho más su cabeza para que su cabello ocultara su rostro y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que le habían brotado.

* * *

El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba tocando el piano, mientras miraba por una ventana como la nieve caía. En ese momento se le acerco una joven de cabellos blancos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven, el cuál al sentir el contacto con ella solo sonrió

Esta fría… - río un poco sin dejar de tocar el piano

Eso es porque apenas acabo de entrar… - cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba al joven tocar

Eres extraña, Abyss… - sonrió

Cheshire, te he dicho que me llames Alice… - infló los cachetes como signo de molestia

Lo siento, pero se me hace raro llamarte Alice, cuando sé que tu verdadero nombre es Abyss… no logro comprender, ¿por qué te haces llamar Alice?... – dejo de tocar y se volteo para quedar de frente con la joven, quien de inmediato aparto sus brazos de él – ahora que lo pienso, desde que te conocí, yo soy el único que sabe que te llamas Abbyss y no Alice…

Cheshire… - se sentó al lado de él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro – tu eres el único que sabe mi secreto… - lo tomo de la mano – tu eres el único que sabe que tengo una hermana gemela… - levantó su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos – yo confió en ti, por eso sabes la verdad… tengo que usar el nombre de Alice porque mi hermana gemela está tomando mi nombre, ella… piensa que estoy muerta…

Pero no lo estás… - habló

Pero ella no lo sabe, ella se fue pensando que yo en realidad estaba muerta, y como último deseo le pedí que usara mi nombre… - el joven la miró

¿Por qué no buscamos a tu hermana?... –

¿Buscarla?... – desvió la mirada – no podría, siento que si lo hiciera… podría arruinar su vida… siendo honesta me siento mejor así, estando aquí en Rusia contigo…

Sí, pero ella tal vez en el fondo se sienta triste… ¿no lo has pensando?... –

Puede… que tengas razón en eso… - se quedó pensativa

Entonces… - se puso de pie – busquemos a tu hermana… busquemos a Alice… - extendió su mano mientras esbozo una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, vamos a buscarla… - esbozo una sonrisa

* * *

Gilbert había dejado a Alice en su casa y de inmediato se dirigió a su oficina, aprovecho que no había nadie y llamó a Break, quien en cuestión de minutos llego y entro a la oficina de del pelinegro, aunque estaba algo intrigado por el semblante que llevaba su amigo.

¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto– me sorprende que andes con esa cara de preocupado, después de ir a comer con Alice…

Alice es Abyss Latodwidge… - su mirada apuntaba al piso

¿Qué?... deja de bromear conmigo… yo soy el de las bromas aquí - no se la creía

Es verdad, en unos minutos Reim y yo tendremos una videollamada, me explicara bien lo que ocurrió y quiero que estés presente… - tomo asiento y prendió su computadora

Lo que estás diciendo es muy delicado… - se puso al lado de su amigo

¿Crees que no lo sé?... – pasaron unos minutos y se conectó.

Gilbert… -habló Reim- iré rápido al grano no tengo mucho tiempo, debo salir a una reunión con Oz…

Habla… - contesto el cabello azabache

Bien, primero que nada te muestro la foto de Alice… - la alzó, cuando los presentes la vieron no lo creyeron, era Alice – bien, ella es nuestra querida Abyss Latodwidge, ella era la prometida de Oz, pero huyó, he de suponer que se fue porque se enteró que su prometido le había metido a alguien a la cama… y quien iba a creer que se convertiría en tu secretaría…

Gilbert bajo la cabeza…

Aunque eso es lo de menos… -

¿Ah? ¿Cómo que lo de menos?... – Gilbert quedo intrigado

Oz me dijo, que cuando ella se fue… se fueron dos personas con ella… -hizo una pequeña pausa

¿Dos personas?... – se pregunto

Break se mantuvo callado

Una de ellas fue su mejor amiga Sharon, ella estaba comprometida con alguien de la familia Baskerville, según lo que me dijo Oz, ella no quería casarse y al parecer aprovecho a fugarse con Abyss… -

¿Sharon?... –susurraba Break- ¿comprometida?… - bajo la cabeza

¿Quién es la tercera?... – pregunto Gilbert

El hijo de Sharon… - habló Break

¿Hijo de Sharon? – Reim se confundió – no es cierto Break, Sharon no tiene ningún hijo… la que tuvo un hijo fue Abyss…

Los presentes se impresionaron.

Al parecer el hijo de Abyss fue el producto de la noche en la que Gilbert se metió con ella, concuerda con la edad, Abyss huyo cuando su hijo estaba a punto de cumplir los 3 años aproximadamente, ahí fue cuando ella se enteró de la traición de Oz y huyó a Japón con Sharon al parecer, en estos momentos Oz la está buscando… perdonen, me llaman, hay más cosas que debo contarles, pero será cuando regrese – se desconectó

Gilbert… - susurró Break

El pelinegro estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento… recordó cuando vio a ese pequeño niño en la puerta.

Tengo un hijo…. – susurró

* * *

**Y con esto concluimos, al parecer ya varías cosas salieron a la luz.**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	7. Lazos

**Hola, aquí vengo a molestarlos nuevamente con otro capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo VII**

**Lazos**

El pelinegro estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento… recordó cuando vio a ese pequeño niño en la puerta, esa imagen fue la primera que llego a su mente.

Tengo un hijo…. – susurró

Un hijo, ese pequeño de cabellos negros y ondulados que vio cuando fue a la casa de Alice, el cual estaba en la sala sentado jugando.

Break lo miró, pero se llevó una sorpresa, el creyó que su amigo al escuchar esa noticia iba a entrar en shock acompañada de una depresión, pero fue todo lo contrario; su rostro expresaba tranquilidad y ternura, una cara que dejo de ver hace muchos años, Gilbert estaba ¿feliz?. No lograba comprender el ¿por qué?

Gilbert… ¿por qué sonríes?... – pregunto dudoso

Break… no lo sé, se supone que debería estar deprimido y enojado conmigo, pero por alguna razón, no me siento de esa manera… quizá es porqué, la madre de ese niño es de quién amo. Aunque haya sido el fruto de una noche que tal vez para ella es doloroso al igual que para mí; pero, no sé, este sentimiento… - se llevó la mano al pecho – no lo puedo describir, Break… Alice es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y el pequeño que se trajo consigo de Alemania, tiene mi sangre… es el niño de la mujer de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado…

Alegría era lo que sentía su amigo en ese momento, en cierto modo, para el peliblanco era confusión, preguntas en las que Sharon estaba involucrada venían a su cabeza, ¿por qué le mintió? ¿De quién huía? ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda?

¿Pasa algo?... – el pelinegro lo miró

No pasa nada… estoy bien, descuida… te dejo, para que puedas pensar en lo que harás... nos vemos mañana – salió

Algo me oculta, pero… - sonrió – ya le preguntaré mañana… - se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al gran ventanal que se encontraba a su lado derecho – Gerard es mi hijo… - su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse - ¿qué haré ahora?... si le digo la verdad a Alice, ella me odiará, y… dios… ¿qué tengo que hacer?...

* * *

Ven Gerard, es hora de dormir… - Alice cargó a su hijo en dirección a la cama del menor – creces muy rápido, algo me dice que serás muy alto…

Sharon los escuchaba

Claro que será un niño alto, además, estoy segura que muy atractivo… - rió la oji rubí

¿Atractivo?... – preguntó

Sí, como escuchaste… atractivo – se acercó para ayudar a su amiga a acomodar la cuna – Me lo imagino alto, con su cabello un poco largo, su tez blanca como la tuya… - se acercó al pequeño y lo miró a los ojos – y con eso lindos ojos violeta que tienen un toque dorado… lo que más me gusta de Gerard, son sus ojos, demuestran ternura pero a la vez tienen un toque melancólico…

Deberías dejar de leer novelas, Sharon… - lo colocó en la cuna

Que mala eres… - bufó molesta, en un momento cambió su semblante – Alice, no sé por qué… pero, tengo un presentimiento…

La mencionada la miró curiosa

Siento, que algo malo se acerca… -

Sharon que cosas dices, no pasará nada malo… -

Espero así sea… -

Las presentes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿Nii-san?... – Vincent pasaba sus manos enfrente del rostro de su hermano

¿Vincent?, ¿dónde estoy?... – decía algo somnoliento

Estás en tu oficina, al parecer te quedaste aquí dormido… - sonrió - ¿sucedió algo anoche?...

Sí, sucedieron muchas cosas, al rato te comento de que trato, ¿qué hora es?... –

Son las 9:00 am… ya es hora de trabajar, le diré a Alice que entre para que te diga tu itinerario del día de hoy… - se retiró

Gracias… -

No pasaron muchos minutos, para que Alice pasara.

Buenos días Gilbert… -abrió la agenda

Buenos días Alice… ¿qué toca hoy?... – trato de actuar normal, la noticia que había recibido ayer lo tenía consternado aún. Solo escuchaba lo que Alice le decía, y respondía con un "de acuerdo" – No es muy pesado el día de hoy…

No, creo que es el día más ligero que ha tenido… - cerró la agenda

Un móvil empezó a sonar.

Creo que es el tuyo, Alice… responde –

Perdone… - contestó la llamada - ¿qué ocurre?... ¿qué tiene? ¿Estás segura?... salgo de inmediato…

¿Sucedió algo malo?... – se sentía alterado, solo vio como Alice hacía una reverencia

Permítame ausentarme el día de hoy, por favor… -

Sí, claro… ¿solo dime que ocurrió?... –

Tengo que ir al hospital… -

_*Gerard… *_ - pensó de inmediato – te acompaño…

Alice se sorprendió al escuchar a su jefe, solo observó cómo tomaba su saco y las llaves de su auto.

Supongo que el hijo de tu amiga está ahí… yo te llevó –

No quiero ocasionar molestias… -

No es ninguna, debes estar ahí con urgencia, andando… -

Alice asintió.

* * *

Vincent, se dirigió a su oficina pero chocó con alguien muy familiar para él, aunque le extraño, ya que este tenía la mirada pérdida.

No es común que yo haga esta clase de preguntas… pero… ¿te pasa algo? –

No tengo nada rata de alcantarilla, son puras ilusiones tuyas… - desvió la mirada y se levantó

Actúas raro, y no traes tu sonrisa de payaso, como siempre… -

Tsk… - fue lo único que salió de su boca

Como sea, mi nii-san salió de emergencia, y me pidió que te avisara que estuvieras al tanto de los teléfonos… - habló

¿A dónde fue?... – preguntó

No lo sé, pero salió con Alice, se les veía apurados y con cara de preocupación… -

* * *

Tengo que llegar a Japón, lo más pronto posible… - Reim metía unas cosas a su maleta – esto es algo de suma importancia, vaya, quien iba a creer que Alice era una caja de sorpresas…

Recordó algo.

Cierto, también tengo que ver lo de Barma… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza – tardaré en llegar a Japón… - se puso a pensar – no quedará de otra, tendré que decirle hasta que regrese con Rufus Barma… aunque, esto no es algo que deba dejar pasar, Gilbert tiene que saber quién es Alice en realidad… es impresionante como el destino hace sus jugadas…

* * *

¡SHARON YA ESTOY AQUÍ!... – grito Alice quien venía corriendo desde el estacionamiento del hospital - ¿cómo está? ¿Qué tiene?... Dime…

Los médicos todavía lo tienen en observación, en unos momentos nos dirán el diagnóstico, honestamente no sé cómo pudo pasar esto… -

Ni yo, ayer estaba bien… -

Gilbert quien venía atrás de ella, alcanzo a ver la desesperación de ambas mujeres.

¿Está todo bien?... – alcanzó a preguntar

Todavía no sabemos… -

¿Ustedes son familiares del niño Gerard?... – el doctor se acercó

Si, somos nosotros… - alcanzó a decir Sharon

¿Quién es su madre?, necesito hablar con ella… - Sharon iba a tomar la palabra, pero alguien se le adelanto

¡Yo soy su madre!... – la repentina acción de la pelinegra tomo por sorpresa al cabello azabache y la oji rubí.

De acuerdo, acompáñeme por favor… - entraron al consultorio.

¿Madre?... – era lo único que podía decir Gilbert –

Supongo que Alice, también le dijo que no tenía hijos, ¿verdad?... – Sharon habló

Ayer cuando fui a su casa, me dijo que Gerard era su hijo… - aunque él ya sabía que Alice era la madre, siguió el juego – supongo que ella tenía sus razones para ocultarlo…

El silencio se hizo presente.

* * *

Bien, ya hice unas llamadas, ya moví a mis contactos para que empiecen la búsqueda de tu hermana Abyss… digo Alice… - se disculpó de inmediato Cheshire.

Tranquilo, creo que ya me puedes decir así… si llegamos a encontrar a mi hermana, tendremos que usar los nombres que teníamos desde un inicio… - miró a su acompañante

En sí, no logro entender cómo es que cambiaron sus nombres, ¿o por qué?... –

Verás… - se sentó en el sillón y le pidió a Cheshire que se sentara con ella – Nuestra madre se llamaba Lacie Baskerville y mi padre Revis Baskerville…

¿Ambos eran Baskerville?... – estaba confundido, Abyss rió

Ellos eran primos en tercer grado, pero se enamoraron y de ahí fue que nacimos Alice y yo… pero, debido a que para los Baskerville eso significaba deshonor, Revis alejó a mi madre y la trajo aquí, a Rusia donde ella paso su embarazo, parto e incluso su muerte… Nosotras nunca tuvimos la dicha de conocer a nuestro padre, ni siquiera en fotografía, aunque mamá decía que yo era la imagen de él debido que saque el cabello blanco de mi padre… -

Cheshire prestaba atención.

Nosotros vivíamos en una pequeña casa, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, un día mi madre enfermó de gravedad debido al frió invierno de esa temporada, falleció de una pulmonía severa… cuando ella murió, a Alice y a mí nos desterraron de nuestro hogar y nos vimos obligadas a vagar por las calles pidiendo limosna… - hizo una pequeña pausa – antes de morir, mamá nos dejó una carta… donde nos decía que algún día nuestro padre nos buscaría, y que debíamos alejarnos de él, que él solo quería llevarse a una de nosotras, quería llevarme a mí…

¿Llevarte?... ¿solo a ti?, ¿Por qué?... – preguntaba el castaño

No lo sé, aunque me da curiosidad… en fin, los meses pasaron, y yo enferme igual de pulmonía, debido a las condiciones en las que estábamos pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir, así que le pedí a Alice que usará mi nombre, porque si en algún momento ella se encontraba con nuestro padre, y le decía que era Alice, de seguro la ignoraría y la dejaría morir… por esa razón, fue que le pedí que usará mi nombre… - bajo la mirada

Eres una persona muy buena Abyss… - sonrió

* * *

Alice salió del consultorio, con unas leves lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Gilbert y Sharon que estaban esperando, al verla se acercaron de inmediato.

¿Qué paso?... – Sharon se acercó a su amiga

Gerard tiene neumonía con una hemorragia fluvial… sus pulmones tienen agua y necesita una cirugía… - Alice abrazó a Sharon – necesita donadores de sangre tipo B positivo…

Gilbert se quedó estático al escuchar aquello.

No sé qué hacer… y debemos buscar un donador… -

Alice… - Gilbert habló, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa – yo tengo ese tipo de sangre… le donare a tu hijo… *nuestro hijo…*

Gilbert yo… - fue interrumpida

No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada, tus razones debiste tener para no mencionarme esto… - sonrió – bien, ¿por dónde queda el banco de sangre?...

Alice al escuchar esas palabras cesó el llanto, y un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas.

Sígame… - el doctor había escuchado todo – yo lo llevare… enfermera, podría preparare todo para la cirugía…

* * *

La mañana siguiente se hizo presente, Reim era guiado por la secretaría de Rufus Barma hacía su oficina, iba un poco más tranquilo.

Señor Barma, aquí le traigo a Reim Lunettes… - lo anunció la secretaría para después retirarse

Buenos días, Rufus… - saludó el cabello cobrizo

Buenos días… -giró su silla y un hombre de cabellos rojos lo miró – siéntate, supongo que vienes algo cansado después de un largo viaje…

Si, algo… vine en persona, para llevarlo a Japón para que se encuentre con Gilbert Nightray… - tomo asiento

Eso es muy agradable de tu parte, estoy ansioso por ese viaje… - cerró sus ojos – tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a Gilbert…

Dentro de poco, las podrá formular… -

Cierto, tengo mucha curiosidad… -

* * *

Los rayos de sol atravesaban unas delicadas cortinas blancas, una joven de cabellos negros estaba durmiendo a la orilla de una cama, sus ojos se venían cansados, había pasado la noche en vela. En un mueble de enfrente otra joven descansaba, mientras que un pelinegro estaba en la puerta, admirando la escena.

_*Sin duda alguna, es verdad eso que dicen… la sangre llama… *_- el pelinegro tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - _*Una familia… *_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, Alice había despertado.

¿Qué hora es?... – pregunto somnolienta

Son las 8:00 am… - habló Gilbert, Sharon empezó a despertar – las veo agotadas, ¿por qué no van por algo de comer?... – eso último lo dijo, ya que el estómago de Alice rugió

Pero… - miró a su pequeño

Descuida, puedo cuidarlo un rato… - sonrió

Alice y Sharon salieron.

Gilbert se acercó al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, se sentó en donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Alice, no despegaba su mirada del infante, sus manos acariciaban su cabeza.

Hola Gerard… - le hablaba con ternura – mi nombre es Gilbert, yo soy tu papá… aunque, tal vez no me merezca tener ese título… ya que, no he estado para ti en 3 años… y aparte tu madre probablemente me odie, pero sabes… ayer me apenas me enteré que eras mi hijo, y eso me hizo muy feliz… haré todo lo posible, para arreglar este problema para que tú y tu mamá, estén conmigo… - se quedó contemplándolo – ahora que lo veo, te pareces a mi cuando era pequeño… probablemente, tu tío Vincent no se separaría de ti, ni por un segundo…

Los ojos del menor y la puerta de la habitación se abrieron. Alice estaba entrando cuando escucho algo que la tomó por sorpresa

Papá… -

Las palabras que el menor le había dirigido a Gilbert, dejo anonado a los presentes.

* * *

No he visto a nii-san desde ayer… - decía Vincent mientras miraba el celular – ¿dónde estará?... Sombrerero, ¿a ti te habló ayer?...

No, no he hablado con él… -

Espero se encuentre bien… - el móvil empezó a sonar, era un mensaje – que alivio…

¿Era tu hermano?... – preguntó

Sí, me dijo que está en el hospital de Tokyo y me desconcertó lo que me escribió… -

El sombrerero se acercó para leer el mensaje.

Ya entendí, ven vamos al hospital… - lo jaló – te has perdido de los últimos acontecimientos, te explico en el camino…

Dalia estaba escondida, había escuchado la conversación. Ahora los seguiría.

* * *

Papá… Papá… Papá… - Gerard repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez mientras sonreía

Gilbert cuando escuchaba esas palabras, sentía una gran felicidad por dentro, no sabía cómo explicarla, desde hace 3 años el no sentía ese sentimiento. Que su pequeño hijo, le llamará papá, lo llenaba por dentro, provocando que esos 3 años en los que cayó en depresión, desaparecieran como por arte de magia.

¿Por qué dice papá?... – Sharon lanzó la pregunta al aire

No sé… - respondió de inmediato Gilbert

Alice se acercó a ambos.

Gerard, nunca había dicho esa palabra… - habló en voz baja, miró al pelinegro y empezó a cuestionarse - _*¿qué está pasando?...*_

Yo solo estaba sentando, cuidándolo, cuando dijo eso… - trato de sonar tranquilo

Bueno, no hay que hacer un drama por eso… - Sharon habló – hay que estar felices, eso indica que Gerard se está recuperando rápidamente…

Eso apaciguo el ambiente.

* * *

¡¿QUÉ?!... – grito Vincent quien no podía creer lo que le decía el peliblanco - ¡ENTONCES ALICE ES ABYSS LATODWIDGE!...

Así es… esa noticia nos tomó por sorpresa… - decía mientras manejaba

Dios, eso quiere decir que el destino quiere juntarlos de nuevo… -

Eso no es todo… -

¿Hay más?... – preguntó sorprendido

Alice tiene un hijo de Gilbert, ese niño fue el producto de la noche que pasaron en Alemania… así que, felicidades, eres tío Vincent… el niño se llama Gerard… -

¡SOY TÍO!... – grito de felicidad – y aparte tiene bonito nombre, empieza con G igual que el nombre de mi nii-san… Gerard Nightray… - se entusiasmó – suena bonito…

Me das miedo… -

Break miró el retrovisor

_*Maldita sea… Dalia nos está siguiendo… *_ - aceleró

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado ^^**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	8. Encuentros y Discusiones

**Hola, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, que ya está empezando a tomar su curso.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Encuentros y Discusiones**

_*Maldita sea… Dalia nos está siguiendo…*-_ aceleró, cosa que tomo desprevenido a Vincent, quien se pegó la cabeza

¡HEY! ¡NO ACELERES TAN FEO!... – se quejo

Tenía que hacerlo, esa cosa llamada Dalia nos está siguiendo… - explicó

¡ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS! ¡PIÉRDELA! ¡SI ESA MALDITA NOS SIGUE! ¡ARRUINARA TODO!... –

No necesito que me digas, lo que tengo que hacer… -

* * *

Gilbert se había recargado a un lado de la ventana, admirando la vista, cuando sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, provocando que voltease.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?... – Alice con la mirada baja lo había llamado

Claro… - respondió, ambos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo

Yo… lo siento… - respondió cabizbaja mientras sus manos apretaban sus rodillas– por todos los inconvenientes que te he causado, y también por haberte mentido respecto a Gerard… yo tuve que decir que no tenía hijos, para poder asegurar un poco el obtener este empleo, lo necesitaba… en verdad yo…

Dejo de hablar cuando sintió las manos del pelinegro sobre las de ella.

No tienes nada que explicarme Alice… entiendo perfectamente… - Alice alzo la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos orbes dorados con expresión melancólica, pudo apreciar a través de ellos una profunda tristeza, pero que trataba de ser apaciguada por la sonrisa del joven – eres una mujer muy fuerte y eso me agrada de ti… todo lo que has hecho, es para proteger a tu hijo… yo haría lo mismo… pero, a partir de ahora quiero que seas sincera conmigo, que me digas todo acerca de ti… me gustaría poder ser amigo tuyo, claro, si me lo permites…

No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. Gilbert para ella resulto ser una persona completamente diferente, se sentía cálida a su lado y sus palabras la hacían sentir segura, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando esos orbes dorados la miraban, la joven no se estaba percatando, pero su rostro se acercaba lentamente al del pelinegro.

¡NII-SAN!... – el momento desapareció y ambos se separaron rápidamente, desviando la mirada – me llego tu mensaje, así que vine a verte… - miró a los presentes - ¿acaso interrumpí algo?

No, nada… - se llevó la mano al rostro ocultando su rubor – dime, ¿qué paso?...

No pasó nada, es solo que quería ver que estuvieras bien, me dejaste preocupado anoche, no pude localizarte… -

Eso es porque el hijo de Alice enfermo gravemente y la acompañe… -

¿Hijo?... – seguía la corriente - ¡OH! ¡ASÍ QUE ALICE TIENE UN PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!...

La joven mostró cara de molestia.

Es broma… - se burló el rubio

¿Ya está mejor tu hijo, Alice?... – se acercó Break

Ya está fuera de peligro… - la oji violeta se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia – perdóneme, por haberle mentido en ese aspecto…

No te preocupes, no hagas eso… - sonrió para tranquilizarla

Alice, enseguida regreso, iré por un… - la oji rubí había salido de la habitación, cuando en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, de inmediato rompió ese contacto y su tono de voz cambio – voy por un café… - se dio la media vuelta para marcharse

Me disculpan… - Break la siguió

Supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar… - habló Alice

No sabía que el sombrerero, tenía un amorío… - se quedó pensativo el rubio – en fin, ¿puedo conocer a tu hijo, Alice?... _*quiero conocer a mi sobrino*_

Ammm… claro… pasa… - decía nerviosa

* * *

Sharon… Sharon… - la llamaba el peliblanco, la joven lo ignoraba y seguía su camino, hasta que llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo aguantar su indiferencia, la tomo del brazo y la metió a una de las habitaciones

¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!... – gritó al ver tal acción, pero la mano de Break la calló

No me dejaste otra alternativa… ahora sí, podemos hablar… quitare mi mano, no grites, ¿de acuerdo?... – Sharon asintió – Bien… - aparto su mano – ahora quiero que seas sincera conmigo, y me digas porque me mentiste acerca de Gerard…

Alice me lo pidió… - bajo la mirada – yo le platique sobre ti, fue ahí cuando me pidió que si te volvía a ver y me preguntabas sobre Gerard, te mintiera diciendo que él era mi hijo… lo siento…

Sabes… - habló – me gustaría que fueras honesta conmigo, que pudiéramos ser amigos… que no nos ocultáramos cosas… prométeme una cosa…

La oji rubí lo miraba atenta.

Promete que confiarás en mí, que no me ocultaras nada… yo siempre te ayudare… - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

¿Por qué eres así conmigo?... ¿por qué eres amable, tierno, cariñoso?.. ¿Por qué? – decía nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas se volvían carmesí.

¿Quieres saberlo?... – ella asintió, tomo con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la joven y la llevó a su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos – porque me enamore de ti, Sharon…

Ella no esperaba esa respuesta.

* * *

¡ES LA COSA MÁS LINDA QUE HE VISTO!... _*sin duda alguna, este niño es de mi nii-san, se parece a él cuando era niño*_… - grito emocionado cuando vio al infante, quien lo miro extrañado – tus ojos son muy bonitos, me dan ganas de agarrar mis tijeras y sacártelos…

¡VINCENT_!... *ni se te ocurra hacerle eso a mi hijo*_ - le regaño

Solo era una broma nii-san… _*nunca le haría eso a mi sobrino*_… - dirigió su mirada a Alice - ¿cómo se llama?

Gerard… - respondió algo asustada por lo anterior

¡GERARD!... lindo nombre, tienes muy buen gusto… - se acercó a acariciarle la cabeza, al tener contacto con el pequeño, este empezó a reír – Alice, tienes que llevar a este pequeño a la empresa, nos vendría bien algo de la inocencia de Gerard para crear un ambiente más armónico…

¡¿AH?! Pero… este… - respondió avergonzada

Vincent tiene razón… - volteo a ver a su jefe sorprendida – no vendría mal la presencia de un niño… llévalo a la empresa cuando gustes… - sonrió

Esta desvió su rostro.

De…De… acuerdo…_ *¿por qué me siento así? Mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿acaso él puede ocasionarme estás emociones con solo sonreírme?...* _- su rostro estaba caliente

En fin, Vincent ve a buscar a Break y vayan a la oficina… cuando no estoy yo, ustedes deben hacerse cargo… - lo mandó

¡¿EH?! Pero nii-san, quiero seguir aquí… - jugaba con Gerard

Nada… andando… - se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo del brazo

Papá… - volvió a repetir esas palabras el menor, mientras reía al ver la escena

¿Papá?... – repitió algo confundido el rubio, miro a su hermano y esbozo una sonrisa – Alice… - ahora fue a la pelinegra-¿acaso tu hijo quiere que mi nii-san sea su papá?...

Dicha pregunta, provoco un rojo extremo en los mencionados

¡QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES!... – dijeron al unísono

* * *

Sharon y Break iban de regreso a la habitación, después de su charla, el aura alrededor de ambos se volvió más alegre, en su camino platicaban muy a gusto. Hasta que, el peliblanco se topó con una mujer de cabellos negros, quien se acercó a él.

¿Pensabas que te podías deshacer de mí?... – le recriminó

Dalia, retírate de este lugar… - puso a Sharon atrás de él

No eres nadie para darme órdenes… - lo miró decidida - ¿dime donde esta Gilbert?...

Break se mantuvo en silencio.

¡RESPÓNDEME!... –

¿Qué es todo este alboroto?... – Gilbert salió, había reconocido esa voz – Dalia, regresa a la casa ahora mismo…

No me iré, si no es contigo… no sé, que estás haciendo aquí – empezó a ver a su alrededor y ubico a Alice – ya entiendo, así que estás con la zorra de tu secretaría…

Cuidado con tus palabras, no permitiré que le hables de esa manera… - la sujeto del brazo, la mujer hizo una mueca de dolor – ahora mismo quiero que te vayas a la casa, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí…

¡NI TÚ!... ¡ELLA NO ES NADA TUYO! ¡EN CAMBIO YO, SÍ!... – le reprochó

¡ENTONCES MAÑANA YA NO LO SERÁS!... –

Todos se sorprendieron

Mañana mandare los papales de divorcio a la casa, y más te vale que los firmes… sino lo haces, me vas a conocer enojado Dalia… -

Dalia se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

Onii-chan… - una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas entró a una habitación – el investigador te está esperando abajo…

Gracias Ada, acompáñame… - la mujer asintió y ambos bajaron a un salón – perdone la tardanza, estaba algo ocupado… ¿Qué noticias me tiene?...

Le traigo buenas noticias, ya dimos con el paradero de Alice Baskerville… -

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡DÍGAME! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡¿ESTA BIEN?!... – decía emocionado

La señorita Alice, se encuentra en Japón… -

¿Japón?...- dijeron al unísono Oz y Ada

Así es… - sacó unos papeles de su portafolio – se encuentra en Tokyo, Japón y actualmente está trabajando de secretaría en la empresa Nightray…

Ha Oz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Ada se preocupó al verlo de esa manera.

Onii-chan… - lo llamó

Ada… -alzó la mirada – prepara tus maletas, ¡HOY MISMO SALIMOS HACÍA JAPÓN! …

* * *

Lamento las molestias que Dalia ocasiono… - se disculpó con Alice

Descuida, yo te he ocasionado más… -

Gilbert… - el peliblanco lo llamó – será mejor irnos… mañana tenemos que alistarnos…

Es cierto… se me había olvidado… - ahora fue Vincent – nii-san, mañana llega Reim-san con Rufus Barma…

De acuerdo… - suspiro resignado

Mañana iré a la empresa le pediré a Sharon que cui… - fue interrumpida

Tranquila, no tienes por qué presionarte, tu deber es estar al lado de tu hijo, él es tu prioridad en este momento… - hizo una pequeña pausa – nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo… descansen – el pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente, causando impresión en los presentes – Andando Break, Vincent… - se retiraron del lugar, dejando a una embelesada Alice.

Alice… - la llamó su amiga - ¿te encuentras bien?...

Estoy bien… muy bien… - volteo a ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

_*Acaso Alice se ha enamorado de Gilbert…*_ - pensó de inmediato

* * *

El tiempo había volado, eran las 9:00 am, todo el mundo estaba loco. Elliot había llegado temprano; ya que, Vincent y Break le pidieron ayuda y este de inmediato acudió al auxilio.

¿Y Alice?... – preguntó el oji celeste

Le surgió un problema y no pudo venir… - respondió Vincent

Ya veo… _*yo quería verla*_ - pensó

En la entrada de la compañía Nightray, un hombre de largos cabellos rojos entraba junto con Reim, en el camino la gente lo saluda con un "Buenos días". Ambos llegaron a la recepción en el que les iban a dar las indicaciones. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban en el tercer piso, de la lujosa edificación, apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, enfrente de ellos apareció Xerxes Break, quien los guió a la oficina del actual cabeza de la empresa.

Buenos días, Rufus Barma… - saludó cortes el pelinegro – mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, es un placer el poder conocernos…

El gusto es mío… - respondió de igual forma

Sígame… iremos a la sala de juntas, para poder platicar más a gusto… -

Gracias, Ammm… - se detuvieron – Gilbert, me gustaría platicar con usted más tarde en privado, ¿se podría?...

Gilbert ya veía las intenciones.

Por supuesto… -

Break se acercó a Reim, y le susurró.

Reim, ¿acaso le quiere preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió en Alemania?... –

Así es… -

* * *

Entonces, ya dieron con el paradero de Abyss… - un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violeta se giró - ¿Dónde está?...

Se encuentra en Japón, en unas horas iré al aeropuerto, quiero llegar allá lo más pronto posible… - respondió Oz

Gracias al cielo… - suspiro aliviado el joven mientras tomaba asiento – ya quiero que mi sobrina este de regreso… iré contigo…

No es necesario, Oswald… -

Para mí lo es, quiero ver a mi sobrina nuevamente y que me aclaré porque escapó… -

_*Justo por eso, es que no quiero que vayas… *_ Yo la traeré de vuelta, no tienes por qué alarmarte, Jack y Ada vendrán conmigo… Abyss regresará sana y salva, junto con Sharon y Gerard…

De acuerdo, podría ir Leo contigo… así me sentiría más tranquilo… -

Claro, después de todo Leo se iba a casar con Sharon… debería avisarle a Sheryl Rainsworth que ya localizamos a su nieta… -

De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ese asunto… en la tarde iré a verla para informarle de lo ocurrido… Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué es que Abyss escapó?... – empezó a cuestionarse – todo estaba bien, en unos días ustedes dos se iban a casar, pero… ¿qué pasó?...

No pienses en ello, Oswald… - trataba de calmarlo – me tengo que ir, solo pasaba a avisarte, te llamare cuando llegue a Japón-

Por favor… Suerte –

El joven portador de unas esmeraldas salió de la oficina.

Escuchaste, ¿no es así?... Jack –miró al joven que era idéntico a él

No sé de qué te preocupas… - sonrió – yo se toda la verdad… yo sé, porque Abyss escapó…

Solo Leo y tú, saben mis razones… - bajó la mirada

* * *

La junta con Rufus Barma había finalizado, en ese momento el pelirrojo le pidió a Gilbert si podían tener su charla a solas, Gilbert amablemente le pidió a los demás que se retiraran.

Te escucho… ¿de qué desea hablar?... – Gilbert lo miró

Yo soy un hombre de cuidado… - empezó su charla – yo cuando pienso hacer un convenio con otra empresa, investigo a fondo acerca de ella, en pocas palabras la suya no fue una excepción. Mientras investigaba, me topé con algo que llamó mi atención.

Gilbert escuchaba atentamente.

Hace 3 años, su empresa estaba al borde de la bancarrota, debido a que en ese entonces: Bernard y Bernice Nightray, en compañía de sus tres hijos mayores fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, con ese evento, la compañía Nightray entró en una crisis… - entrelazó sus dedos - pero, sucedió algo curioso, justamente 1 mes después, la empresa Vessalius les invirtió una jugosa cantidad de dinero, ayudando a la suya del colapso… ¿por qué una empresa de gran prestigio, ayudaría a una que estaba llegando a la ruina?...

Veo, que está bien informado… - habló con la voz algo quebrada – cuando mis padres adoptivos fallecieron, nos dejaron con una enorme deuda y problemas con otras empresas, yo junto a mi hermano Vincent y Xerxes Break, decidimos buscar ayuda, así que fuimos a Alemania para poder buscar inversionistas. Fue ahí cuando un día, decidí ir a ver a Oz Vessalius, el actual dueño de la compañía y firme un contrato con él para poder salvar a la empresa Nightray… - hablaba cabizbajo

Pasar una cálida noche con Abyss Latodwidge, ¿no es así?... –

Gilbert al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos y miró a Rufus.

… - no podía hablar

Le dije que yo investigaba a fondo… entonces usted accedió a ese contrato y así salvo su empresa… - lo miró – usted estaba dispuesto a decirme toda la verdad… eso habla bien de usted… así que supongo, que ahora no sabe cómo actuar con su secretaría… ¿no es así?...

Veo que si investiga a fondo… -

Así es… no se preocupe Gilbert-sama, no diré nada acerca de esto, solo soy cuidado en donde voy a invertir… así que por mi parte, de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que aquí hablamos… -

Gracias… - le hizo una reverencia

Salieron de la sala de juntas para poder reunirse con los demás, quienes esperaban pacientemente. Se dirigieron a un restaurante a comer y seguir platicando de negocios, hasta que Reim llevó de regreso a Rufus al hotel.

Me hubiera gustado que Alice estuviera con nosotros… - decía Elliot - ¿dónde está, Gilbert?

Ella está en su casa, se encuentra enferma… - le mintió

El pelinegro se acercó a su hermano

Vincent, voy a ir al hospital a ver Alice, así que te encargo… - le susurro

Claro nii-san, debes cuidar a mi sobrino… - se rió

Supongo que Break te contó lo sucedido… -

Así es… andando nii-san, te esperan… - lo alentó su hermano

* * *

Pronto podré ver a mi pequeña Sharon… - decía aliviada una mujer de edad mayor mientras tomaba el té – gracias por darme esta buena noticia, Oswald…

No necesita agradecerme… - respondió amable

En cierto modo, me siento muy apenada contigo… - hablaba – te pido una disculpa por la reacción tan inadecuada de mi nieta, ella debía cumplir su palabra con Leo…

Creo que fue por esa razón que ella escapó… en el fondo ella no quería casarse a la fuerza –

Entiendo eso, pero de todas maneras, ella había dado su palabra en que sí lo haría… -

Sí, pero… creo que ella, no podía engañar a su corazón –

Veo que mi nieta es muy diferente a mí… -miró al jardín

¿Por qué dice eso, Sheryl?... – preguntó

Yo tuve un matrimonio arreglado, y di mi palabra de que iba a cumplir, a pesar de que yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre… - expresaba – la madre de Sharon, también actuó de la misma manera…

Tal vez, ella quería romper con esa tradición… puede que Sharon quisiera casarse con alguien por amor… -

Escuchar eso de tu parte me asombra… -

Verá, cuando propusieron el matrimonio de Sharon y Leo, yo me negué rotundamente… pero Revis, que en paz descanse, estaba a favor y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo… a mí nunca me gusto eso de matrimonios arreglados, creo que para estas fechas eso ya debe ser algo que debe olvidarse, por eso como el jefe de la familia Baskerville, romperé con esos esquemas… por lo tanto, no debe preocuparse por eso y me gustaría pedirle, que no obligue a su nieta a casarse con alguien a quien no ama… -

Sheryl se quedó pensativa.

Trate de cambiar en ese aspecto, deje que Sharon decida con quien desea estar… yo sé, que usted quería que Sharon se casara con Leo como agradecimiento a la familia Baskerville… -

Eres un buen chico, Oswald… -

Gracias por sus palabras… -

* * *

Gilbert había llegado como rayo al hospital de Tokyo, pero cuando estaciono su auto, algo lo tomo por sorpresa, pudo apreciar el auto de Dalia.

Esa mujer, no sabe cuándo parar… - azotó la puerta del carro y corrió – ahora si me va a conocer…

Alice cuidaba a su pequeño niño, le daba de comer la sopa que le habían llevado.

Gerard abre la boca... – decía mientras le soplaba un poco a la cuchara que contenia el alimento, y el pequeño abria su boca, cuando azotaron la puerta de la habitación.

Alice, vengo a arreglar cuentas contigo… - actuó prepotente - ¿cuánto dinero quieres para alejarte de mi marido?... – saco su chequera, escribió una cantidad y se la aventó – supongo que con esto será suficiente…

La pelinegra indignada, se acercó a ella y rompió el cheque en su cara.

Yo no me vendo… - le contesto – yo no hago nada malo, usted se hace ideas erróneas… así que le pido que se retire de aquí por favor…

Gerard empezó a llorar.

¡Oh! Así que planeabas quitarme a Gilbert, para que se haga cargo de ti y tu bastar… - recibió una fuerte cachetada

¡A MÍ HIJO NO LE DICES ASÍ!... – Dalia le iba a devolver la cachetada, cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, al voltear, pudo ver el rostro de Gilbert molesto.

¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE DALIA!... – aventó a la joven, quien cayó al piso - ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI! ¡QUIERO QUE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TE LARGUES! ¡O LLAMÓ A SEGURIDAD PARA QUE TE SAQUE!... ¡SI VUELVES A TRATAR DE PONERLE UNA MANO A ALICE O A SU HIJO! ¡TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO!...

Dalia temblaba de miedo, que salió corriendo con la cabeza abajo.

Ya no la soporto… - Gilbert sonaba molesto – perdona que hayas visto esto…

Alice estaba algo asustada, pero se acercó a Gerard para poder calmarlo, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, pero este se hincó del lado izquierdo de la cama, tomo la mano de Alice y del menor.

Perdón por haberlos asustado… - agacho la cabeza, en eso sintió como el infante le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y alzo la mirada, le estaba sonriendo – Gracias Gerard…

La pelinegra al ver ese acto, entrelazo su mano con la del oji dorado, tomándolo desprevenido.

Si Gerard te perdona, yo también… -

Alice, yo debo decirte algo… - la miró

¿Qué quieres decirme?... –

No puedo decirlo con palabras… así que lo diré con acciones… -

Entrelazo sus dedos con más fuerza, se impulsó un poco y beso a la oji violeta, que al sentir el contacto con el oji dorado no pudo evitar ceder ante él, lentamente se separó de ella.

Te amo Alice… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora ya empieza lo bueno **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	9. Problemas

**Hola, aquí nuevamente molestándolos con un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo IX**

**Problemas**

Te amo Alice… - susurró el pelinegro al separarse.

Esto no es correcto… - respondió sonrojada mientras bajaba la cabeza – tu… tu… tú estás casado…

Ya no más… - habló decidido – mañana le llevare en persona los papeles a Dalia, para que los firme, ya no puedo soportar estar un día más al lado de ella… yo… - tomo las manos de Alice – yo quiero estar contigo…

Gilbert, yo tengo un hijo… - habló temblorosa

Eso es lo de menos… - miró al menor y acaricio su cabeza – lo querré como si fuera mi hijo… _*aunque es mi hijo en realidad*…_ quiero preguntarte algo…

Pregúntame… -

¿Qué sientes por mí?... –

* * *

Vincent seguía en la empresa en compañía de Elliot, ambos esperaban a que Break terminara unas cotizaciones, el rubio estaba pensativo, al parecer ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con su hermano.

Elliot necesito hablar contigo seriamente… - habló, por el tono de voz que había usado llamó la atención del mencionado.

¿De qué deseas hablar?... –

Es sobre Alice… - lo miró a los ojos – quiero pedirte de favor, que no intentes algo más con ella…

Vincent, que tonterías dices… - cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

No estoy bromeando, si eso crees… Alice, no puede corresponderte de la manera que tu deseas – cruzó sus brazos

Hmp… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te lo dijo?... –

Así es… -

Haber, ¿por qué no me podría corresponder?... – lo reto

Por dos sencillas razones… -

¿Y esas son?... –

Ella tiene un hijo y está interesada en otra persona… -

¡DEJA DE LEVANTAR FALSOS!... – grito - ¡LO DICES PORQUE NO QUIERES VERME FELIZ!

¡CLARO QUE QUIERO VERTE FELIZ!... ¡NO POR NADA TE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO! ¡PARA QUE BUSQUES A OTRA PERSONA! ¡ALGUIEN QUE TE PUEDA CORRESPONDER!... ¡PERO SI NO ME CREES! ¡VE Y PREGÚNTASELO A ALICE!... – habían llegado a la residencia de los Nightray, este solo se bajó del auto dando un portazo, Elliot se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Gilbert llegó a la empresa temprano, a su alrededor todos lo miran algo extraño, se le podía ver ¿alegre?, algo que desde hace años no apreciaban. Break vio a su amigo, y quedó extraño que decidió seguirlo para preguntar.

¡BREAK SOY LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ!... ¡NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO ASÍ EN TANTO TIEMPO!... – grito mientras lo abrazaba

Creo que me cambiaron a Gilbert… - se asustó – Por cierto, Reim-san te está esperando en tu oficina, tiene algo importante que hablar contigo, aunque me pidió que estuviera presente…

Gilbert se dio una idea de que se trataba, así que acató la orden.

Reim, buenos días… - su semblante cambio

Buenos días Gilbert, Break… es urgente que hable de esto… aunque supongo que tienes una noción… -

Los presentes asintieron, mientras tomaba asiento.

De acuerdo, trataré de ser lo más claro y directo posible… - se preparaba – como ya saben, Alice es Abyss Latodwidge, quien huyó al enterarse de la verdad sobre lo ocurrido hace 3 años… cuando estuve allá fui a ver a la compañía Baskerville, y resulta que Abyss Latodwidge es la sobrina del actual dueño de la empresa…

¿Baskerville?... – decía sorprendido – pero… yo nunca había escuchado sobre esa empresa…

Gilbert, se nota que no escuchaste atentamente cuando hablé contigo ese día, en que te dije que iba a ir a Alemania, si me hubieras prestado atención me hubieras dicho el apellido que está usando Alice en estos momentos, me habría dado una idea…

No discutan por esas cosas… - habló Break – en estos momentos no sirve hablar de cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido… prosigue…

Bueno… - acomodó sus gafas – resulta que Alice y Oz estaban enamorados y en unos días se iban a casar… aunque, algo me dice que Oswald no sabe los motivos por lo que su sobrina huyó…

Reim, hay algo que no comprendo… ¿Por qué Abyss usó el apellido Latodwidge?... ella es una Baskerville… -

Eso es porque odia ese apellido… eso me comentó Oswald, me dijo que ella tenía problemas, así que decidió usar otro… se puede decir que lo inventó para no usar el apellido Baskerville, se lo autorizaron y quedo de esa manera quedó registrada… -

Alice oculta muchas cosas… - habló Gilbert – tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… cambiando el tema… Break, ¿ya están los papeles que te pedí?...

Aquí los tengo… - le entrego un folder

Gracias… regresó en una hora… - salió

* * *

Creo que perdí a mi Onii-chan… - decía en voz baja una mujer de ojos esmeralda – le llamaré – sacó su móvil mientras caminaba hasta que chocó con algo, provocando que su equilibrio se perdiese, pero alguien la detuvo de la cintura.

¿Está bien?... – una voz gentil le preguntó.

La joven se embeleso, enfrente de ella un hombre de largos cabellos rubios y ojos bicolor la miraba con preocupación.

Sí… - respondió nerviosa mientras desviaba su mirada – gracias por sostenerme… - se reincorporó

Solo debes tener más cuidado… - su mirada se dirigió a otro lugar – me tengo que retirar… con su permiso señorita…

_*Ese joven era muy apuesto… ¡ah! ¡Que tonta! ¡Le hubiera preguntado su nombre!*-_ pensó

¿Vincent?... – lo miró extrañado Rufus Barma –

Buenos días, mi hermano Gilbert me pidió que lo escoltará a la empresa… - aclaró

Eso es amable de su parte… claro –

* * *

¿Qué es lo que prosigue, Oz?... – decía un joven de cabello negro largo - ¿iremos hoy?...

Estoy pensando eso, Leo… no sé si esperarme o arriesgarme de una vez… - suspiro con pesadez - ¿qué me aconsejas?... –

Leo se quedó pensativo.

Siento que primero deberías tener una charla privada con Gilbert Nightray… - miró hacia la ventana – de esa manera, puedes reducir el impacto de la noticia…

Creo que tienes razón… ha pasado tiempo, desde que no tengo una charla con él… - sonrió – le pediré a Ada que vaya a la empresa Nightray y le dé el mensaje…

Buena jugada, Ada puede pasar desapercibida… -

¿Qué harás respecto a Sharon?... – le preguntó

Si encontramos a Alice, la encontramos a ella… por lo tanto, no tengo motivo para impacientarme –

* * *

¡DALIA!... – se escuchó un grito, la joven acudió al llamado.

¿Qué quieres, Gilbert?... – decía la mujer temblando

Que firmes esto… - le entregó un folder

¿Qué es esto?... – miró confundida

Son los papeles de divorcio, fírmalos… - sacó la pluma de su saco y se la entregó

¡YO NO FIRMARE ESTO!... – gritó mientras le lanzaba los papeles

¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!... ¡LOS FIRMARAS AHORA MISMO!... –

¡NUNCA! ¡YO NO FIRMARE ESTO! ¡SOLO QUIERES QUE LOS FIRME PARA IRTE CON LA ZORRA DE TU SECRETARÍA!... –

¡¿Y QUÉ SI ASÍ FUERA?!... ¡FIRMALOS! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA MI DINERO! ¡SI FIRMAS ESTO TE LLEVARAS UNA BUENA CANTIDAD!... -

¡ME NIEGO!... –

El pelinegro había llegado a su límite, coloco los papeles en la mesa, se acercó a la joven y la jaló del brazo hasta dicho lugar, agarró la pluma que tenía y la coloco en la mano derecha de la mujer y la acercó al papel.

¡FIRMA!... – le grito

El miedo se apoderó de la joven de cabellos negros, nunca había visto esa reacción por parte de su hasta ahora "esposo", no tenía otra alternativa, no tenía manera para oponerse, las excusas se le habían acabado, llorando firmo los papeles.

Perfecto… - agarró los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta

¡NO TE VAYAS GILBERT! ¡YO TE AMO!... –

Yo nunca te amé… - se detuvo para mirarla – No sé, como pude caer en tus enredos, me pudiste amarrar con la excusa de que estabas embarazada solo porque ese día me encontraste borracho… no te preocupes, la casa es tuya… - salió

Cayó de rodillas.

* * *

Gracias señorita, ¿en qué piso se encuentra?... – preguntaba Ada a la recepcionista

En la tercera planta… -

Agradeció nuevamente.

Se dirigió al elevador, iba serena, en sus manos llevaba un sobre con el nombre del destinatario. La joven solo miraba en una pantalla los pisos que iba recorriendo, hasta que las puertas se abrieron indicándole su destino, en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con aquel hombre que en la mañana la sostuvo.

¿Ah?... – Vincent la miró - ¿acaso no es usted la señorita que vi en la mañana en el hotel?...

S… Sí… - respondió nerviosa

¿Acaso me siguió?... –

¡NO! ¡PARA NADA!... – agitaba las manos avergonzada

Te creo, entonces… ¿a qué se debe su visita?... –

El motivo de mi visita, es para entregarlo algo a Gilbert Nightray… - respondió – es de suma importancia…

Vincent la miró interesado.

Mi nombre es Vincent Nightray, soy el hermano menor de Gilbert… - Ada se sorprendió al escuchar aquello – en estos momentos, él no se encuentra, así que puedo entregárselo…

Me encantaría entregárselo… pero no puedo… - respondió –tengo órdenes de dárselo en persona, no me molestaría esperarlo…

¿Cómo se llama?... – preguntó

Mi nombre es Ada… _*mi Onii-chan me dijo que no mencionara mi apellido*… _-

Está bien, sígueme… solo que Gilbert tardará un poco… -

No se preocupe… - lo siguió tranquila mientras miraba a su alrededor - _*así que Abyss trabaja aquí, se ve que es un lugar tranquilo… *_

_*Esta mujer esconde algo, ¿debería intentar algo con ella para sacarle información?...*_ - pensaba el rubio – es aquí, puede tomar asiento en lo que espera, le pediré a alguien que le suba una bebida…

Gracias, es muy amable de su parte… - sonrió

* * *

Alice… - la llamaba Sharon – por alguna razón te veo muy feliz… ¿pasó algo?...

No pasó nada… - sonrió mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

A mí no me engañas, mi intuición me dice que tiene algo que ver con Gilbert Nightray… - le dio un leve codazo en el brazo, Alice no dijo nada – quien calla, otorga… ¿acaso se te confeso?...

No sé, como le haces para atinarle a las cosas… - respondió

¡KYA! ¡LO SABIA!... ¡DIME!... –se puso al lado de su amiga

No grites, Gerard está dormido… - trataba de buscar una salida, pero no la encontró – pues, ayer… este… Gilbert, me dijo… - tartamudeaba – me dijo… que me amaba

¿Qué respondiste?... – preguntaba emocionada, conteniéndose a no gritar

Yo… - bajo la cabeza – ya no pude negarlo… le confesé que igual sentía algo por él…

Alice… - sonaba más tranquila – me alegro que hayas abierto tu corazón nuevamente, desde que ocurrió eso, tu corazón se volvió más frío que el invierno…

Gracias Sharon, no sé, pero… Gilbert para mí es como un príncipe, me rescato… aunque, siento que a él ya lo había conocido… - miró por la ventana – cuando él toma mi mano, siento como si ya las hubiéramos estrechado antes… como sí mi cuerpo, lo conociera…

Es amor Alice… -

Tal vez tengas razón… -

* * *

_*Rufus Barma está hablando con Reim y Break… solo pasare a saludarlo, dejar los papeles de divorcio en el escritorio y todo estará listo*… _- pensaba un pelinegro mientras salía del elevador y se dirigía a su oficina.

Disculpe… - una joven le habló antes de que entrase a su oficina

¿Sí?... –

¿Es Gilbert Nightray?... – preguntó

Así es, ¿se le ofrece algo, señorita?... –

Ada busco la carta en su bolso, al hallarla se la extendió al joven que tenía enfrente.

Es urgente que la lea… gracias… - hizo una reverencia mientras se retiraba

¿Quién la mando?... – preguntó, antes de que se fuera.

En el sobre esta la respuesta, con su permiso… - sonrió

Gilbert entró de inmediato a su oficina, al ver a esa joven le hizo recordar a una persona con esa apariencia, en su mente trataba de pensar que era solo una broma.

Esa mujer se parecía a Oz Vessalius… -susurraba mientras abría la carta

_Hola Gilbert._

_Estoy seguro, que esta es una grata noticia para ti. Han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y me encantaría tener el gusto de hacerlo nuevamente._

_Así que te invito hoy al hotel Reveil a las 8:00 pm en el bar, para revivir viejos tiempos._

_Espero tu llegada con ansias._

_Atentamente_

_Oz Vessalius_

Su mayor temor se hacía presente.

Por supuesto que estaré ahí, Oz Vessalius… - arrugo el papel y lo lanzó al cesto de basura

Nii-san… - habló Vincent mientras entraba - ¿qué decía la carta que te dio esa mujer?...

Quien me dio esa carta es la hermana de Oz, se parecen demasiado así que supongo eso… - suspiro – Oz quiere que lo vea hoy… quiere hablar conmigo

Vincent se quedó pensativo.

Irás, ¿cierto?... – lo miró

Iré, es momento de enfrentar mí pasado… -

Veo que estas decidido, así que te apoyare… - se dio la vuelta – seguiré trabajando, si me necesitas, estaré en mi oficina… - salió

Gracias… -

El rubio se quedó recargado en la pared.

Tengo que ayudar a mi nii-san, sé que dije que ya no me acercaría a las mujeres solo para usarlas, pero me temo que debo hacerlo… bajo la cabeza – jugare un rato contigo Ada Vessalius…

* * *

Con esto terminamos… - dio un gran suspiro Break – los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer… ser la secretaría de Gilbert – salió sin ánimos

Rufus Barma espero a que el peliblanco saliera.

Reim-san, me gustaría preguntarle algo… - lo miró

Claro… - respondió algo confundido

Necesito información sobre el paradero de alguien, estoy seguro que me podrías ayudar… -

* * *

El reloj anunciaba la 8:00 pm, un joven rubio se encontraba a solas en el bar, había pedido al hotel que lo cerraran debido a que sabía que habría una discusión intensa.

¡Oh! Gilbert, pensé que no vendrías… - sonrió Oz mientras dejaba una copa de vino en la mesa – toma asiento por favor…

Se sentó.

Ve al punto… - no se sentía a gusto

Al parecer alguien está de mal humor, pero si tú lo dices… - su mirada cambio – quiero que me devuelvas a Abyss… sé que ella es tu secretaría, aunque claro tú la conoces por otro nombre…

No lo haré… -

¿Qué dijiste?... –

Lo que escuchaste Oz Vessalius, no te voy a entregar a Alice, ella no quiere verte… -

Me lo dice quien se acostó con ella, solo para salvar a su empresa… veamos, ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella?... – se burló

Sí, me enamore, y ella me corresponde… -

Lo último, tomo sin cuidado al rubio.

Alice y yo estaremos juntos… - se levantó - ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ALEJES DE LA MUJER QUE AMO Y MI HIJO!

¡GERARD NO ES TU HIJO! ¡EL ES MI… - fue interrumpido

No es tu hijo, yo ya lo comprobé… - sonó serio

El rubio se levantó de su asiento.

Te arrepentirás, Gilbert Nightray… -

En la entrada un hombre de cabello rojizo, escuchaba atentamente la conversación, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Esto se pondrá interesante… - se retiró del lugar

* * *

Una declaración de guerra… - decía Break mientras giraba en la silla – Oz debe estar muy enamorado de Alice, como para hacer esto…

Tienes que andar con cuidado… - decía Reim mientras pensaba – no tardara mucho, en que Alice se entere de la verdad…

La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz… - ahora le robo la palabra Vincent – Un día ella tendrá que saber, que mi nii-san es el padre de su hijo…

Debo pensar cuidadosamente en que tendré que hacer cuando eso ocurra… - bajo la cabeza – porque sé que Alice, me odiara…

Pero ella odia a Oz, y te ama a ti nii-san… -

Pero no me perdonara, el hecho de que yo me metí en su cama hace 3 años… - su voz sonaba quebrada

Deberás hacer todo lo posible porque te perd… - decía Break pero fue interrumpido

Así que por eso es que me decías, que me alejara… eh… Vincent… - las puertas de la oficina de Gilbert se abrieron, revelando a un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos celestes

¿E…Elliot?... – tartamudeo el pelinegro

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	10. La Verdad

**Hola, les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo X**

**La Verdad**

¿E…Elliot? – tartamudeo el pelinegro, al verlo a su hermano menor en la puerta

¡POR ESO ME PEDISTE QUE ME ALEJA DE ELLA!... – grito nuevamente - ¡RÉSPONDE!

Todos guardaron silencio.

Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de persona… Gilbert… - salió decepcionado

Yo me encargo de esto… - Break siguió a Elliot

Algún día tendría que saberlo… - suspiro con pesadez Reim

Elliot, espera… - decía pacientemente el peliblanco – así que no me quieres hacer caso… entonces, será por las malas… - lo tiró y lo metió a una oficina

¡SUÉLTAME!... – exigía

No, no te soltare hasta que escuches… si te tomaste la molestia de espiar nuestra conversación, ahora escucharas toda la verdad… -

¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE SEPA?!... – la rabia lo consumía - ¡¿QUÉ GILBERT SE ACOSTO CON ALICE POR DIN… - recibió un golpe en la cara, cortesía de Break.

No permitiré que te expreses de esa manera de tu hermano… - lo miró desafiante – no juzgues sin antes saber cómo sucedieron las cosas, si no fuera por Gilbert-san, tu estarías pidiendo limosna en este momento… - estaba enojado

Déjame ir… - bajo la cabeza

No, ahora escucharás toda la verdad, sabrás lo que ocurrió hace 3 años cuando tus padres fallecieron… y no te irás de aquí, hasta que yo termine… -

Elliot quedó en shock.

* * *

¡ES UN MALDITO!... – gritaba histérico un joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras agarraba un jarrón y lo arrojaba - ¡GILBERT NIGHTRAY ME LAS PAGARA!

Debes calmarte, Oz… - trataba de calmarlo Jack

¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!... – le respondió - ¡SE ATREVIÓ A DESAFIARME! ¡SE ATREVIÓ A DECIRME QUE ABYSS LO AMA AHORA! ¡Y AHORA SABE QUE GERARD ES SU HIJO!

Creo que era algo obvio, que supiera que Gerard era su hijo… después de todo tienen un parecido –

Enojándote no lograrás nada – Leo los interrumpió – usa la cabeza, tienes que buscar una manera de recuperar a Alice, ¿no?...

¡CLARO QUE QUIERO RECUPERARLA! ¡ELLA ES TODO PARA MÍ! ¡SIN ELLA YO ME MUERO!... –

El rubio no pensaba con claridad.

* * *

214… – decía un hombre de cabellos rojos – es esta… - toco la puerta

¿Sí?... – habló una joven de ojos rubí

Hola Sharon, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… -

Rufus-sama… - susurró del asombro - ¿cómo me encontró?...

Sabes, que yo nunca digo mis trucos, me gustaría hablar contigo… ¿puedo pasar?... –

Sí, aunque ahorita estoy cuidando al hijo de una amiga… -

No importa, es algo rápido lo que tengo que tratar contigo… -

Está bien… -

* * *

Hablar con Elliot, me quito algo de tiempo, en fin… - sonrió – aunque sea, tendré un tiempo con Sharon, algo es mejor que nada… -

Break, estaba en la puerta del cuarto 214, cuando escucho como dos personas hablaban, al inicio pensó que se trataba de Alice, pero la voz era grave, acaso Sharon estaba con, ¿un hombre?, en silencio se adentró al lugar, su sorpresa fue ver como Rufus Barma tenía su mano la mano de su amada.

¿Qué pasa aquí?... – sonó molesto al verlos

Break… Hola… - separo su mano de la de Rufus – no pensé que vinieras…

Y yo no pensé observar esta escena… - su mirada mostraba enojo

No te hagas ideas erróneas, Xerxes Break… - habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Sharon, para que no tengas problemas, será mejor que le digas la verdad… me retiro…

El silencio torno el ambiente pesado, Sharon no podía mirar a Break, pero se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

Primero que nada, entre Rufus Barma y yo no hay nada, el vino a darme un mensaje de mi abuela Sheryl Rainsworth… -habló sin titubeo – Yo… yo…

Break la miró, la culpa lo inundo.

Yo escape de Alemania, iba a casarme con un hombre al que yo no amaba, cuando tuve la oportunidad escape… no quería estar atada, no quería seguir esas tradiciones… quería ser libre de escoger con quien pasar el resto de mis días… - una mejilla empezó a recorrer sus mejillas – Rufus Barma, vino a decirme que mi abuela me perdonaba por haber hui… - fue interrumpida

Los brazos del peliblanco la rodeaban

No digas más… - susurró – perdóname por haber dudado de ti…

Te perdono… -

* * *

Un día más, el pelinegro entró a la empresa algo deprimido, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que Alice se enterara de quien era él, sabía que si ella se enteraba la perdería para siempre y no solo a ella sino a su hijo. Definitivamente él no quería eso. Siguió su camino hasta su oficina, sorpresa se llevó al ver a Alice arreglando sus cosas.

Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?... – dijo anonado – deberías estar en el hospital cuidando a Gerard…

Sharon está cuidando de él, ella lo cuida en el día y yo en la noche… - le sonrió – además, no quiero dejarle mi trabajo a Break…

Es un noble gesto de tu parte… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desvió la mirada sonrojado – si alguien me busca, estoy en la oficina…

De acuerdo… - se encontraba igual que el pelinegro

Alice se quedó con unos papeles en la mano y Gilbert frente a la puerta de su oficina. Y en un acto veloz dio la vuelta, tomando desprevenida a Alice, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para después darle un beso.

Esfuérzate… - entró a su oficina, dejando una sonrojada Alice

¡NO SEAS TAN CONFIANZUDO!... – grito sonrojada mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus labios –sus labios saben a menta… - susurró por lo bajo – me recuerdan mucho a… - sacudió sus cabeza a los lados – eso es imposible…

Ya eran las 9:00 pm, Alice había terminado sus labores y ahora acomodaba unos papeles.

Listo… - suspiro con pesadez – Gerard me espera…

¡DETENTE ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!... – se escuchaban gritos en los pasillos de la empresa Nightray

¡NO LO ES! ¡PELEARE POR LO MIO!... –

¿Qué pasara?... –

Sus ojos no creían lo que presenciaban, un joven rubio de orbes esmeralda estaba enfrenta de ella.

¡ABYSS POR FIN TE ENCONTRE!... – la abrazó - ¡TE BUSQUE POR TODOS LADOS!

¿Qué es este escándalo?... – Gilbert salió molesto de su oficina, pero al ver a Oz esa molestia se transformó en rabia - ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡ALEJATA DE ELLA!... – se interpuso entre los dos, ya que Alice estaba en shock que no podía responder.

Gilbert… ¿lo conoces?... – lo tomo de la manga, su voz sonaba quebrada y su mirada apuntaba al piso

Se quedó en silencio. Oz tomo ventaja.

Claro que me conoce… él es un viejo amigo, hicimos un contrato hace 3 años, ¿no es así, Gilbert?... _*tomare ventaja de esto*… _-

¿3 años?, ¿contrato?... – el rostro de Alice palideció

Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos Abyss, cuando te enojaste conmigo… - Oz inyectaba el veneno – me exigías el nombre de aquel hombre… y sabes, creo que es momento de decirte de quien se trata… Abyss te presento al hombre que firmo ese papel y el padre de tu hijo… - apunto su dedo hacia Gilbert - ¡EL GRAN GILBERT NIGHTRAY!

¿Gilbert?... – susurró

Alice se separó inmediatamente de él, sus ojos apuntaban al joven de orbes dorados, las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer las mejillas de la pelinegra, quien hizo puño sus manos.

¡FUISTE TU!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercó al pelinegro dándole una cachetada violentamente.

Break y Vincent acudieron de inmediato al escuchar el escándalo, se quedaron estupefactos al ver como Alice le soltaba semejante bofetada a Gilbert, este la acepto.

¡TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE SE METIO EN MI CAMA!... – cayó al piso - ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESO?! – Soltó el llanto - ¡YO NO TE HICE NADA MALO!

Alice… yo… - trataba de hablar pero Alice se lo impedía

¡NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!... – salió corriendo de las instalaciones

Oz no esperaba eso.

¿Así que eso querías?... – Gilbert tenía la mirada baja - ¿estás feliz ahora, Oz Vessalius?, ella no quiere ver a ninguno de los dos… pero… ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTO ACABE DE ESTA MANERA!...

Salió en la búsqueda de la oji violeta.

Elliot estaba recargado en la pared, había escuchado absolutamente todo, cerró sus ojos, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Las lágrimas no cesaban, estaba destrozada, ella quien ya no había vuelto a creer en esos sentimientos y que ahora se daba una segunda oportunidad, todas esas ilusiones que se había hecho de ella en compañía de ese pelinegro que la había sacado de ese hoyo, fue destruido en segundos, llegó al parque, sus piernas ya no daban más, su respiración estaba agitada, su mente nublada. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?... – cubrió su rostro con sus manos

¡ALICE!... – le gritaba Gilbert, quien la ubico

La joven iba a empezar a correr nuevamente, pero el oji dorado actuó más rápido y la sujeto del brazo derecho.

No te vayas, tengo que explicarte co… - fue interrumpido

¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!... –

¡NO LO HARÉ!... ¡NO QUIERO DEJARTE IR DE ESTA MANERA! ¡QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES!... – pedía - ¡SI DESPÚES DE LO QUE TE DIGA, ME SIGUES ODIANDO, NO IMPEDIRE QUE TE MARCHES!... pero… - su voz sonaba temblorosa

Cayó de rodillas todavía sujeto al brazo de la joven, ella lo miró, estaba enfrente de ella, tirado en el piso suplicando ser escuchado, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Escúchame… por favor… -

* * *

¡LARGO DE AQUÍ OZ VESSALIUS!... – gritaba Vincent mientras lo tiraba - ¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ!...

Hmp… - dijo mientras se ponía de pie – tal vez no obtuve lo que quería, pero al menos Gilbert salió mal de esta… - sonrió

¡LARGATE!... – Break trataba de parar al rubio - ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI! ¡NO SE QUEDARA ASI! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO EL DOLOR QUE LES ESTAS HACIENDO PASAR A MI HERMANO!...

Cómo si pudieras… - se burló mientras arreglaba su saco – andando Leo…

Break al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió, y miró al acompañante de Vessalius.

_*Así que es él*…_ - pensó – Vincent, detente… - regreso a su realidad

Este se calmó.

Lo haré pagar… - quería venganza – le daré en donde más le duele a tipos como Oz… ¡HARÉ QUE SUPLIQUE DE RODILLAS A MI HERMANO!

* * *

Alice… - susurraba con la voz entrecortada

No había respuesta alguna de parte de ella.

Escúchalo… - una tercera voz se hizo presente, era Elliot quien venía a paso lento – Alice, te lo pido, escucha a mi hermano…

Tú… - Alice iba a dirigirle la palabra

Yo no sabía nada de esto… - le robo la palabra – apenas ayer igual me enteré sobre esto, al igual que tú, reaccione de esa manera al saber que el hermano al que admiraba había hecho semejante bajeza… pero, juzgue mal…

Elliot… - susurraba Gilbert

Alice no entendía.

Solo escúchalo, es todo lo que tengo que decir… - se dio la media vuelta para retirarse

Habla… - le dirigió sus palabras al pelinegro – hazlo antes de que me arrepienta… -

Este la miro y asintió.

Hace 3 años mis padres adoptivos y mis 3 hermanos mayores fallecieron en un accidente… - empezaba – debido a eso y una enorme deuda que dejo mi padre Bernard, la empresa entró en una crisis, yo como el mayor tuve que hacerme cargo, así que viaje junto a Break y Vincent a Alemania para buscar inversionistas que pudieran ayudarnos…

La pelinegra lo miraba.

Fue ahí cuando encontré a Oz Vessalius, el escucho mi situación y acepto ayudarnos, entonces fue cuando me dijo que él me daría el capital suficiente para salvar la empresa y pagar las deudas, pero que lo que él quería a cambio no era que le devolviéramos su inversión… - hizo una pausa – él me dijo, que quería que yo me hiciera pasar por él y tuviera relaciones con su prometida… yo pensaba que se trataba de una broma, pero no fue así… hablaba enserio, me dio un plazo de 3 días para pensarlo... había mucho peso encima de mis hombros, el tiempo se me agotaba, si la empresa caía varias personas quedarían desempleadas y sus familias saldrían perjudicadas, mis 3 hermanos restantes no tendrían patrimonio, estaba acorralado y no tuve otra opción más que acceder…

La mano de Gilbert se alejó del brazo de Alice.

Pasaron los 3 días y le di una respuesta positiva a Oz… ese día en el que entre a tu cuarto, quería escapar pero había guardias por todos lados, rogaba porque no te despertaras… pero, no fue así… ya era demasiado tarde… por 3 años siempre me recrimine por eso, y lo pague muy caro, había arruinado la vida de alguien que no merecía daño… - golpeo el piso – siempre pensaba, ¿Abyss estará bien?, ¿qué fue de ella?, ¿me perdonaría?... no paso un solo minuto en que no pensara en ello… pero, después apareciste tú, aunque con otro, nunca pensé que tratara de ti… me enamore perdidamente de ti Alice, hace poco yo me entere quien eras realmente, pero no le tome importancia, tus razones debías tener para ocultarlo y esas eran esconderte de Oz…

Entonces sabías que Gerard era tu hijo… - habló – lo sabías…

Si, la noche anterior antes de que internaran a Gerard me había enterado, fue gracias a Reim… cuando él me lo dijo, me sentí feliz… al fin tenía una razón por la cual pelear, cuando Gerard me dijo papá, no sabes las ganas que tenía por abrazarlo y decirle hijo… pero, el miedo que sentía de que te enterarás fue muy grande, porque sabía que esto ocurriría… por eso – agacho la cabeza – perdóname, aunque sé que en el fondo no lo merezco, soy una persona horrible… Yo no debí aceptar, yo debí haber dicho que no, nunca debí haber ido a Alemania…

Lo que hiciste fue una bajeza… - Alice habló – es lo peor que puede hacer un hombre con una mujer… y no tiene perdón alguno…

Esas palabras eran como una bala directo al pecho para Gilbert.

No mereces mi perdón… - Gilbert bajo más la cabeza – sin embargo, mi corazón en el fondo me dice lo contrario…

Gilbert abrió sus ojos de la impresión al escuchar aquello.

Me hiciste mucho daño… - una lágrima apareció - pero mi corazón dice a gritos que te perdone…

Cayó al piso y choco su frente contra la del joven.

Después de esa noche, paso un mes… - hablaba – fue cuando recibí una noticia que me llenó de alegría, iba a ser mamá… - formo una sonrisa – todo estaba bien, tuve un niño, era la persona más feliz del mundo, pero todo eso termino cuando escuche a Oz diciéndole a Leo sobre ese contrato… sentía rabia, enojo, frustración, no dude en escapar de esa casa… decidí que empezaría una nueva vida junto a Sharon y mi hijo… cerré mi corazón, pero tú me hiciste volver a creer en esos sentimientos, cuando te veía, sentía que tu sufrías como yo, cuando me besaste sentía que ya conocía esos labios, cuando Gerard te dijo "papá" en el fondo mi corazón pedía a gritos que tú lo fueras …

Puso su mano sobre la del pelinegro.

Quien lo iba a decir, me enamore de ese hombre que entro una noche a mi cuarto hace 3 años… -

Gilbert la miró.

Te perdono… - acarició la mejilla derecha del oji dorado

Gracias Alice... - no dudo en abrazarla - gracias... de verdad...

Gerard y yo te necesitamos... - hundió su cabeza en el pecho del joven - Gerard necesita a su papá...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Creo que lo hice algo corto, pero así lo vi mejor.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	11. Secretos

**Hola nuevamente, vengo a molestarlos con una entrega más.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capitulo XI**

**Secretos**

Gerard y yo te necesitamos… - hundió su cabeza en el pecho del joven – Gerard necesita a su papá…

No te preocupes, ya no le hará falta… estaré con ustedes – la abrazo con más fuerza

Tsk… - se quejaba Oz, quien los había seguido a una distancia considerable – ese maldito de Gilbert se salió con la suya… debo pensar… - empezó a alejarse del lugar mientras meditaba la situación

Veo que te encuentras en la misma posición que yo… Oz Vessalius – se escuchó una voz, provocando la confusión del joven

¿Quién es?... – pregunto sin rodeos

Alguien con el mismo problema que tú… - la silueta de una mujer apareció – mi nombre es Dalia Garland, soy la ex esposa de Gilbert – lo último lo dijo con fastidio – Alice, provoco que Gilbert me pidiera el divorcio, pero yo no pienso renunciar a él tan fácilmente…

Oz la escuchaba.

Por eso quiero proponerte una alianza… - fue al grano – juntos podríamos lograr que esos dos se separaran, Alice regresaría contigo y Gilbert conmigo…

Interesante… - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – no me vendría mal, un poco de tu ayuda Dalia… acepto tu proposición…

Has tomado la mejor decisión… -

Estrecharon manos.

* * *

No puedo creer que hayas perdido a Oz de vista… - decía Jack mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro – aunque no importa, el regresara al hotel… tiene sentido de orientación…

Lo lamento… - ahora fue Leo

Descuida, ahora cuéntame… ¿qué paso?... –

Llegamos, Oz hizo un revuelo, Abyss ya sabe la verdad sobre lo que pasó hace 3 años… -

Entonces, ¿sabe que Gilbert era el hombre que entro a su cuarto?... –

Así es, no fue nada grato, Abyss salió corriendo y Gilbert la siguió, unos minutos después tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con Vincent, hermano de Gilbert, después de eso salió a buscar a Abyss… y lo perdí de vista, eso paso… -

Se nota que fue todo un espectáculo… - soltó una leve risita –sabes, honestamente siento que Oz debería darse por vencido y dejar que Abyss se quede al lado de Gilbert, después de todo ese hombre es el verdadero padre de Gerard…

Estoy escuchando bien, ¿estás apoyando a Gilbert?... –no creía lo que escuchaba

Sí, siento que es lo mejor… Oz hizo mal, y debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos –

Pero bien sabes, que Oz hizo eso porque él – fue interrumpido

Lo sé, pero había otras formas de atacar ese problema, en mi opinión… siento que el debió ser sincero y decirle a Abyss la verdad, ella hubiera comprendido… hablando se entiende la gente… -

Puede que tengas razón… -

¿Puede?... – se rió – sabes que la tengo…

De acuerdo, tienes razón… si Oz hubiera hablado entonces ahorita el estaría casado con Abyss… -

Pero no lo hizo, tomo una decisión equivocada, sé que Oz ha sufrido mucho, pero… - su tono sonó triste – el debió mencionarle a Abyss desde un inicio lo que le sucedió…

Él no quería que Abyss supiera eso, en cierto modo entiendo a Oz en ese aspecto, yo igual me sentiría de la misma manera… -

Mejor ya no pensemos de eso y cambiemos de tema… - trato de alegrar el ambiente – dime, ¿Qué harás con Sharon?...

Es sencillo… - miró hacia la ventana – tengo que darle las gracias… - sonrió – yo no quería casarme, y cuando ella escapo, me sentí aliviado… pero a la vez culpable, si hubiera sido valiente desde un inicio y negarme rotundamente, ella no tendría problemas con su familia…

Eres muy noble Leo… -

Gracias, y tú, ¿Cuándo tendrás prometida?... – se rió

Me temo que nunca pasara eso… - sonrió – yo solo he estado enamorado de una mujer… - cerró sus ojos – pero ella ya no está aquí…

No entiendo… - sintió la curiosidad

Hace años, me enamore de una mujer que conocí en Rusia, ella me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, era una mujer maravillosa… - jugó con un vaso – pero, ella falleció debido a una enfermedad… y desde ese entonces, no he podido enamorarme nuevamente…

Desconocía eso… -

No suelo platicarle a la gente, incluso a mis familiares, sobre mi vida amorosa… soy muy reservado en ese aspecto… -

Comprendo, ¿podría saber el nombre de esa mujer?... – quería saber un poco más

La curiosidad te mata, ¿no es así?... –

Me temo que sí… - se rió

El nombre de esa mujer que me cautivo era Lacie Baskerville… -

Leo lo miró sorprendido.

Pero… no es posible… - no lo creía – Lacie Baskerville... pero ella…

Por eso mismo es que nunca platique con nadie sobre eso… -

Jack, pero Lacie era la hermana de mi tío Oswald… ella desapareció por muchos años, y desde entonces no sabíamos nada de ella, no puedo creer que ocultaras algo tan importante… -

Lo sé, pero ella me lo pidió… ella esperaba un hijo de Revis, y como sabes, eso traería la deshonra para la familia Baskerville, cuando la conocí me platico todo… - tomo aire – ella quería alejarse, no quería volver a saber nada de su familia, quería empezar desde cero…

¿Por qué?... –

Porque se enteró que Revis solo quiso jugar con ella, que él no la amaba como ella a él… - suspiro y miró a su acompañante – Leo, te diré esto, confió en tu total discreción… si alguien se enterase de esto, cambiaran las cosas completamente…

Sí… -

Bien, yo acompañe a Lacie durante todo su embarazo, incluso cuando dio a luz… Oswald y los demás desconocen, que Lacie tuvo dos hijas en realidad…-

¡¿QUÉ?!... – grito de la impresión

Sí, Lacie tuvo gemelas, apenas ella dio a luz, perdió total contacto con Revis… - se cruzó de brazos

¿Por qué?... –

Porque Revis solo quería un heredero… en este caso heredera - sonó molesto al mencionar aquello – yo le ofrecí mi ayuda a Lacie para que se escondiera, cuando ella estaba en su lecho de muerte, me pidió que protegiera a sus hijas, porque Revis solo quería llevarse a una de las dos, a Abyss… yo acepte, pero cuando volví a la casa por las niñas, ellas ya no estaban…

Jack lo que me acabas de decir es algo de suma importancia… -

Lo sé… -

Entonces… ¿dónde está la hermana gemela de Abyss?... –

Desconozco su paradero… cuando vi a Abyss, me sentí aliviado, pero a la vez no… -

Por su hermana, ¿no es así?... –

Asintió con la cabeza.

¿Cómo se llamaba su hermana?...-

Alice… aunque, algo me dice que algo malo debió ocurrir… - su rostro mostraba misterio – Lacie dio a luz a dos niñas, una de cabello negro y una de cabello blanco… a la pelinegra la llamo Alice y a la peliblanca Abyss…

Leo no creía lo que escuchaba.

Entonces, Abyss en realidad es… -

Sí, la Abyss que tú conoces no es la verdadera… Tú conoces a Alice… -

* * *

Vincent mostraba rabia y enojo en su mirar, sus pasos eran violentos en la empresa que todo le habrían paso, él normalmente era alegre y radiante, pero en ese instante mostraba una cara que nadie nunca pensó en ver. Llego a la recepción de la empresa y se acercó a la secretaría.

¿Dónde está el libro de registros de los que entran a la empresa?... – pregunto de inmediato, asustando a la recepcionista

Aquí… - se lo entregó

Lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo.

Es este… - tomo una pluma y una hoja que tenía cerca para anotar algo, terminada su labor devolvió el libro y salió de la empresa, se dirigió al estacionamiento y subió a su vehículo, sacó su móvil – Oz Vessalius, te daré donde más te duele… -

Marcó un número, esperaba que aceptaran la llamada.

_Hola, disculpa, ¿se encuentra Ada?... – _

_Ella habla, ¿en qué puedo servirle?... –_

_No creo que me recuerdes, soy Vincent Nightray… - sonó amable_

_¿Vincent?, ¿cómo obtuvo mi número?... –_

_Es un secreto… -_

… _¿para qué me llamo?... – _

_Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría verte… - _

_¿Ah?... – se avergonzó_

_*Ya cayó* Verás, me gustaría tratarte más… me pareciste una mujer completamente encantadora y… perdona te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda… -_

_¡NO!... descuida, estoy bien… -_

_¿Podría verte de nuevo?... – se atrevió a preguntar_

_S…Sí...- respondió nerviosa - ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?..._

_¿Te parece si paso al hotel en el que estás hospedada?… puedo recogerte y llevarte a conocer la ciudad, así podríamos platicar, ¿te gustaría?... –_

_Sí, está bien… - _

_Paso por ti en una hora… -_

_De acuerdo… -_

Colgó

Te tengo justamente donde quería… Ada Vessalius – sonrió con malicia

* * *

Sabes Alice… - decía Gilbert mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un infante– no quería decírtelo, pero, Gerard se parece mucho a mí cuando era pequeño…

¿Enserio?... –

Sí, solo que el sacó tus ojos… - se rió

Se nota que no has visto bien sus ojos… - sonó triunfante – das pena… y eso que eres su padre…

¿Ah?... – miró al niño quien al escuchar ruido se despertó, dejando ver sus orbes –

Los ojos de Gerard son violeta con un toque dorado en las pupilas… - habló con ternura – ahora ya todo tiene sentido para mi… - tomo la mano de su hijo – no cabe duda, que Gerard si se parece a ti… cabello ondulado y ese toque dorado…

Gilbert se sonrojo.

Pero él tiene la misma tez que tú, su sonrisa, gestos, en todo eso se parece a ti… - trataba de mirar a otro lado.

¿Avergonzado?... – soltó una leve risita

No te burles… - su sonrojo creció aún más

Alice ahora enfoco su mirar en el pequeño.

Eres un dormilón… - acarició la mejilla de Gerard – creo que ya es hora de que te enteres de esto… Gerard, él es tu papá… - agarró la mano del pequeño y la apunto hacia Gilbert

Papá… - habló – Papá…Papá… - reía

Gilbert no pudo evitar no mirarlo con ternura.

Así es… - Gilbert se hincó mientras recostaba su cabeza en la cama para mirar al menor, tomo la mano derecha de su hijo y la puso en su mejilla – yo soy tu papá Gerard… perdóname por no haber estado 3 años contigo, pero tratare de compensar ese daño… jugaremos, te enseñare a andar en bicicleta, como conquistar a una mujer… - se rió – muchas cosas…

Sí... papá… -

Gracias… -

Sintió un gran alivio.

* * *

Perdone mi tardanza… - se disculpaba una mujer mientras hacia una reverencia – me salieron unos inconvenientes… - se sonrojo

No tiene por qué disculparse, Ada… - habló amablemente un rubio – comprendo, pero mejor olvidemos eso… ¿nos vamos?... – le extendió su mano

Claro… - tomó su mano gustosa con un leve tono carmesí en sus pómulos

_*Ella es como todas las demás, solo con decirle palabras bonitos y haciéndoles unos arrumacos, las tengo en mi disposición…*_ ¿le apetece algo de comer?... – sonrió

Sí, no estaría mal… - le devolvió la sonrisa

Hay un restaurante con comida deliciosa, cerca de aquí… - le decía

Yo iré a donde usted quiera… - lo miró

_*Esto será muy fácil*…_ - pensó

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Ya hubo mucha información xD**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	12. Intenciones

**Hola, perdonen la tardanza, aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**Sin nada más por el momento, a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo XII**

**Intenciones**

_*Esto será muy fácil*…_ - pensó mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa – entonces, vamos… - le ofreció su brazo, mientras ella aceptada gustosa rumbo al restaurante

El camino fue corto, justo como había dicho Vincent, entraron al establecimiento. El mesero los guió hasta una mesa solo para dos personas, el rubio como caballero le ofreció sentarse a Ada, leyeron la carta y ordenaron, mientras la comida llegaba ambos entablaron conversación para matar el tiempo, ella le platicaba sobre su vida en Alemania al igual que sus hobbies. Vincent, trataba de verse alegre y comprensivo.

Sabe… - decía la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza – me pareció algo repentina su invitación…

Vincent la miró extrañado.

Cuando lo conocí, usted no sabía quién era yo, lo mismo paso cuando fui a su empresa… - relataba – supongo que en estos momentos usted ya sabe que soy pariente de Oz Vessalius…

Así es, debo admitir que me sorprendió… -

¿Le podría preguntar algo?... – lo miró a los ojos, el asintió - ¿Cuál es su propósito?...

Vincent se quedó en shock.

Verá, desconozco la situación que ocurrió entre mi hermano y el suyo, honestamente sé que no es nada agradable, lo note cuando mi hermano decidió venir a Japón, al igual que escuche una conversación de él, está sumamente enfadado con su hermano… - Vincent no creía lo que escuchaba – Usted es de esa clase de persona, que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, incluso cortejar a una mujer para poder usarla como un as bajo la manga…

Eso no es ver… - trataba de remediarlo

Sé que es verdad, así que le pido de la manera más amable, dígame sus verdaderas intenciones, no estoy enojada si es lo que piensa, solo que no me gusta que me usen como un juguete… -

Vincent la miró fijamente, no tenía otra opción.

Es muy astuta… - suspiro – de acuerdo, le diré mis intenciones…

* * *

¿Oz?... – preguntó Jack mientras veía como el joven- ¿por qué empacas?

Me voy Jack, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… - cerró con un fuerte golpe la maleta – Abyss ya no quiere saber nada de mí, y al parecer ella está muy encariñada con Gilbert Nightray…

Entonces, nosotros debemos empacar también… -

Quédense si quieren, tómense vacaciones… yo me regreso… - termino la conversación saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas

Esto es extraño… -se decía Jack

Pienso igual que tú… - Leo había escuchado la conversación – Oz no es de las personas que se dan por vencidas fácilmente, aparte, él está muy enamorado de Abyss… no creo, que la vaya a dejar en paz…

Pienso lo mismo, algo está tramando… -

Será mejor quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, no vaya a ser que Oz cometa una locura de la cual se pueda arrepentir… - suspiro – saldré un rato Jack

¿A dónde vas?... –

Tengo que visitar a una señorita… -

¡Oh! Ve con cuidado, espero no te pegue con el harrisen… - se rió

* * *

No sabía que mi hermano había hecho eso, ahora entiendo porque el escape repentino de Abyss… - Ada había escuchado toda la verdad – todo tiene sentido…

Su hermano es una caja de sorpresas, ahora entiende porque me acerque a usted… -

Sí, creo que lo entiendo, usted solo quiere el bienestar de su hermano… - cerró los ojos – mi hermano cometió muchos errores, debe pagar por ellos, aunque… creo que es un poco comprensible que el haya hecho esas cosas debido a lo que le paso hace años…

El rubio no comprendió.

¿A qué se refiere?... –

Lo lamento, pero es algo que no puedo decir… -

No la dejare ir, si no me lo comenta… - sonó serio – a estas alturas, créame que no sería lo más apropiado esconder secretos…

Sus palabras son ciertas… - suspiro – creo saber porque todo esto se originó, confió en su total discreción, esto paso hace años, es un trauma que mi hermano nunca pudo superar…

* * *

Gracias Rufus Barma, es momento de que Sharon y yo hablemos… - toco la puerta

¿Quién es?... – abrió Sharon la puerta, pero su rostro palideció al ver a un joven de orbes violeta – Leo… no…

Supongo que es normal que reacciones así, ha pasado tiempo Sharon, me gustaría poder hablar contigo, si se puede claro… - pidió

Leo, por favor, no me… - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

No llores por favor, no vengo aquí a pedirte que te cases conmigo, si eso piensas… - trato de apaciguar a la joven, que al momento de escuchar esas palabras cesó el llanto - ¿puedo pasar?

Sharon lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente permitió a Leo entrar al departamento.

Gracias… - tomo asiento – Sharon, no venía a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, y mucho menos que te iba a obligar… - se rió – vine aquí a agradecerte…

¿Agradecerme?... –

Así es, yo no quería casarme, pero bien sabes que iba a ser algo a la fuerza… pero, no tuve el suficiente valor para negarme, me había resignado; pero, cuando escapaste me sentí aliviado, porque el compromiso se rompía, pero a la vez me preocupe porque nadie sabía de tu paradero… fuiste más valiente que yo…

¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio?... –

No podía, el peso estaba sobre mí, sabes que la palabra de Revis era absoluta, di mi palabra y tú diste la tuya, pero mi miedo fue más grande, no pude tener el mismo coraje que tú… para decir que no quería casarme… - bajo la cabeza - por eso te pido disculpas también… - hizo una reverencia – porque por mi culpa, mi cobardía, tu quedaste mal ante todos, sobre todo con tu abuela… yo

Está bien Leo… - lo interrumpió mientras lo abrazaba – no tienes por qué disculparte, gracias…

Sharon dejaste la puerta abierta… - decía un peliblanco mientras se adentraba, pero se quedó estático al ver a Sharon abrazar a un joven de cabello negro

Sharon… - susurró Leo mientras la soltaba para que la joven mirara hacia la puerta

¡Break!... – exclamo sorprendida - ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!...

¿Entonces qué es?... – se cruzó de brazos

Permíteme explicarle Sharon… - tomo la palabra Leo – mi nombre es Leo Baskerville, yo "era" el prometido de Sharon, pero como mencione "era" solo vine a pedirle disculpas, por los inconvenientes que le cause debido a eso…

¿Entonces tu eres pariente de Alice?... – lo miró dudoso Break

Así es, es mi prima de hecho… - volteo a ver a la joven – me tengo que ir, supongo que tienes cosas que platicar con él, gracias por escucharme… - paso al lado del peliblanco retirándose

Lo que dice Leo es la verdad, el vino a pedirme disculpas y agradecerme… - sonrió

¿Agradecerte?... – no comprendía, Sharon río

Leo tampoco quería casarse conmigo, me dijo que cuando escape él se sintió aliviado… -

¿Quién lo diría?... – se rió mientras abrazaba a Sharon – ya nada me impide estar a tu lado… bueno, algo me lo impide, y es respecto a que no somos de la misma clase social y no tengo la aprobación de tu abuela…

Sharon se quedó pensativa.

* * *

Gerard en 5 días ya estarás de regreso en casa… - decía Alice mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al infante y arreglaba su almohada

Eres muy cariñosa… - decía Gilbert quien estaba recargado en la ventana admirando la escena

Sí… - Alice se sonrojo – soy su madre después de todo… - cerró los ojos, tratando de verse orgullosa para ocultar su rubor

Cuando Gerard salga del hospital, se irán a vivir conmigo… -

¿Vivir contigo?... –

¿No te gusta la idea?... –

¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO!... es que… - desvió su mirada mientras juagaba con sus manos - ¿no es algo pronto el que vivamos juntos?... digo, tú, yo, Gerard… este… - imágenes pasaban por su cabeza provocando el sonrojo cada vez más grande

Gilbert se rió.

Que linda, te da pena… - no paraba de reírse

¡OYE! ¡NO TE BURLES!... – bufó molesta – pero, me gustaría quedarme un rato más en el apartamento; aparte, no puedo dejar a Sharon sola…

Te entiendo, aunque me imagino que Sharon se quedara a vivir con Break… - sonrió – te parece que en dos semanas, tú y Gerard se vengan a vivir conmigo… - tomo la mano de la pelinegra – ya quiero que mi familia este conmigo… - llevó la mano de Alice a su mejilla

¿Tanto quieres estar con nosotros?... – le devolvió la sonrisa

Claro que sí, no sabes cuánto… -

* * *

Te tengo buenas noticias Abyss…- decía Cheshire mientras se sentaba al lado de ella – encontré a tu hermana, está en Japón…

¿Tan rápido?... – se sorprendió

Tengo buenos contacto, ya sabes… en fin, creo que lo mejor sería ir lo más pronto posible, localice donde trabaja, debo admitir, que cuando escuche donde trabaja me sorprendí… -

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?... –

Trabaja en la empresa Nightray, es una empresa muy poderosa en Japón… -

Alice se superó… - suspiro aliviada – hay que ir enseguida…

Ya compre los boletos, salimos rumbo a Japón en 3 días, al igual de que ya hice unas reservaciones en un hotel cercano a la empresa, pronto podrás reunirte con tu hermana… -

¡GRACIAS CHESHIRE! ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO!... – se lanzó a abrazarlo

* * *

Cuatro días después

Me sorprende que Oz Vessalius no haya aparecido… - decía Break quien tenía una charla con Gilbert

Igual a mí, es extraño… - se quedó pensativo

Ada me comento que su hermano se fue del hotel en el que estaban, regresó a Alemania, "según"… - Vincent habló - *no puedo creer que una mujer como Ada, me haya hecho guardar un secreto tan grande*… - pensaba

Supongo que debemos olvidar a Oz, si se fue, mejor para mí, ahora ya puedo estar con Alice y mi hijo… - sonrió

¡CIERTO! ¡YA QUIERO QUE MI SOBRINO SALGA DEL HOSPITAL!... – dijo entusiasmado el rubio - ¡QUIERO QUE ALICE LO TRAIGA TODOS LOS DÍAS A LA EMPRESA!...

No te emociones… - sonó molesto el peliblanco – debe recuperarse bien, y no es bueno que todos los días te vea, serías una mala influencia para él…

¿Acaso tu no?... – le respondió

No empiecen a pelear, no es momento… - los detuvo

Una joven de cabellos blancos iba acompañada de un hombre de cabello castaño, al caminar, las personas de la empresa Nightray quedaban asombradas, esa mujer les parecía muy familiar, de manera cortes se dirigió a la recepcionista para solicitar informes sobre una empleada en especial. ¿Suerte? ¿Destino? Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrando al dueño, quien iba acompañado de su hermano, ambos iban de salida, cuando en un momento de descuido, Gilbert chocó con una mujer, rápidamente se percató y la logro sostener antes de que tocara el suelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa. Enfrente de él se encontraba una mujer casi idéntica a Alice, con la única diferencia en el color de cabello, la joven de igual forma, se quedó anonada. El hombre que la tenía sujeta le pareció familiar, ella lo conocía, ella lo había visto.

Tú… - susurró la peliblanca – Tú… - se reincorporo, con su mano derecha acarició el rostro del oji dorado – Raven… - sus orbes se pusieron llorosos mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Tú eres Raven…

Nii-san, ¿qué sucede? ... – Vincent estaba anonado, nadie aparte de él, sabía que Gilbert usaba ese seudónimo cuando eran niños - ¿cómo es que ella…

Fue interrumpido.

Supongo que no te acuerdas de mí… - cerró los ojos y retiro su mano del rostro del joven – después de todo eso fue hace muchos años, una niña que estaba en la calle en medio de un día nevado… -

Los recuerdos de Gilbert invadieron su mente.

_El niño miro sus manos en la mano derecha tenía un panecito y en la izquierdas su chocolate._

_Ten… para que te mantengas caliente… ¿cómo te llamas? - se los puso enfrente_

_Se empezó a mover un poco, el pelinegro se desconcertó un poco._

_Gracias… mi nombre es Abyss, solo Abyss… - _

Tú eres esa niña a la que yo le di… -

Así es, pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mí, aunque sería natural después de todo… aunque creo, que Raven no era tu verdadero nombre, ¿no es así?... –

Mi nombre es Gilbert, perdona, pero en ese entonces solía usar ese seudónimo… - Gilbert no podía dejar de mirarla, era la viva imagen de su querida Alice, pero al mismo tiempo venían muchas dudas, su cabeza estaba confundida – perdona mi atrevimiento pero, ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

Estoy buscando a una empleada de aquí… - respondió serena – busco a mi hermana Alice Baskerville, creo que ella está usando ese nombre… aunque ella se llama Abyss Latodwidge…

_*Alice tiene una gemela*…_ - Gilbert quedó en shock – perdóname, pero, estoy confundido…

Cheshire y Abyss lo miraron extrañados.

¿Quién eres tú?... – pregunto directo – Si mal no recuerdo, cuando yo te conocí, me dijiste que te llamabas Abyss, y ahora dices que Alice se llama Abyss… ¿Quién es quién?...

Nii-san, lo mejor seria es que es hablaras con ella en tu oficina… - sugirió

Tienes razón Vincent… - trato de calmarse – serían amables de seguirme…

Lo siguieron sin preguntar hacia la oficina del pelinegro.

Bien… - Gilbert tomo asiento al igual que los demás presentes – dime toda la verdad…

Primero que nada… - Cheshire tomo la palabra - ¿qué relación tienes con la hermana de Alice?... – señalo a su acompañante

Cheshire, tranquilo… - lo serenó – supongo que debes tener un fuerte lazo con mi hermana, y creo que lo mejor sería que te dijera toda la verdad para que no hayan dudas… - sonrió – primero me presentaré, mi nombre real es Abyss Baskerville, y bueno, tú conoces a mi hermana Alice Baskerville, aunque cuando estuve buscando sobre el paradero de ella, usó otro apellido… -

Tomo aire.

Verás, cuando tú me conociste estaba pasando por una etapa poco agradable, Alice y yo vivíamos en la calle, debido a que tuvimos ciertos problemas, yo enferme, estaba agonizando así que le pedí a Alice que usara mi nombre, debido a que nuestro padre quería llevarme solo a mí, pero agradezco a que él no sabía cómo éramos, para que así pudiera llevársela a ella… el nombre de mi padre es Revis Baskerville

Entonces Alice tomo tu nombre… -

Exacto, para así poder pasarse por mí y que mi padre la aceptara, Alice se fue pensando que yo estaba muerta, pero no fue así, logre salvarme, gracias a la ayuda de Cheshire… - tomo la mano de su acompañante

Ahora ya entiendo mejor las cosas… - susurró Gilbert – supongo que quieres ver a tu hermana…

Sí, quiero verla… no sé si pueda ahora… -

Alice ahorita está en el hospital… - empezaba a hablar –

¡¿HOSPITAL?! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO?!... –

Tranquila… - Gilbert sonrió – ella está bien, ella esta allá cuidando a nuestro hijo, que enfermó y tuvo que ser hospitalizado…

¿Hijo? ¿Nuestro?... – no entendía

Creo que tu hermana podría explicártelo mejor… pero eso sería mañana, cuando den de alta a Gerard… -

Entonces mi hermana tuvo un hijo, eso quiere decir que soy tía… - se emocionó – Gerard, es un lindo nombre, me muero por conocerlo…

Mañana lo conocerás, y de igual forma podrás darle una sorpresa a tu hermana… -

Gracias… - lo miró – ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Gilbert? ¿Raven? ¿Cuñado?... – se rió

Creo que Gilbert está bien… - sonrió

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado, ya se acerca el final**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	13. Contraataque

**Hola, aquí vengo a molestarlos nuevamente con otro capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus review.**

**Sin nada más por el momento, a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Contraataque**

Creo que Gilbert está bien… - sonrió mientras se avergonzaba un poco

¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que Gerard ahora tiene más parientes, pero déjame decirte algo Abyss, yo soy su tío favorito… - habló Vincent, quien solo estaba de espectador

Pronto veremos eso… - se rió por debajo la peliblanca – me muero por conocerlo…

Mira, él es Gerard… - le dio su móvil para que viera al infante - ¡SE PARECE MUCHO A MI NII-SAN!

¡Oh! Sin duda alguna se parece a ti, Gilbert… - miró al nombrado, este solo desvió la mirada sonrojado

Quiero ver… - Cheshire miró la foto – Sin duda alguna, Gilbert es su papá…

¡MI NII-SAN TIENE UN HIJO MUY LINDO!... – Vincent se lanzó hacia su hermano, quien estaba sumamente avergonzado.

* * *

Estoy ansiosa… - decía una mujer de cabellos negros, mientras recibía unas prendas por parte de un joven

No comas ansias, mañana todo saldrá a la perfección, cada quién logrará su propósito… - Oz se dirigió al sofá para sentarse – Gilbert será tuyo…

Y tu podrás llevarte a Alice… llévatela muy lejos, donde Gilbert nunca pueda encontrarlos… - cerró los ojos – Gilbert y yo seremos muy felices…

_*Esta mujer está muy aferrada a Gilbert, aunque se ve que él no la quiere, ahora me doy cuenta que es fácil manipular a una mujer… *_ Así es… - sonrió - _*en cuestión de horas, Alice y Gerard estarán conmigo de nuevo*…_

* * *

Gracias por la información… - agradecía Jack mientras terminaba su llamada - Oz no está en Alemania…

¿En dónde se habrá metido?... – se preguntaba Leo – si no está en Alemania, ¿dónde podría estar?...

Jack, tengo un presentimiento… - Ada tomo la palabra – algo me dice que mi Onii-chan está todavía aquí en Japón, tengo miedo de que cometa una locura

Descuida Ada, no creo que Oz sea capaz de hacer una tontería… _*eso espero*…_ - trataba de calmarla

Me voy a mi habitación, no me siento bien… descansen – se retiro

Por mientras debemos seguir en Japón, por cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir, por cierto, Oswald va a llegar en dos días… -

¿Oswald?... – preguntó algo confundido el rubio

Dice que quiere hablar con Abyss… porque está seguro de que ella no querrá ir a Alemania a verlo… - suspiro con pesadez – tiene razón respecto a eso…

Jack sonrió.

Tengo algo que pedirte, Jack… - Leo sonó serio, el mencionado le prestó atención – me gustaría que le dijeras la verdad a Oswald, sobre Lacie…

Pero yo no… -

Te lo pido, Oswald es comprensivo, él no es como Revis… además, le quitaras un peso de encima, el siempre lleva consigo el recuerdo de su hermana… -

Jack se quedó pensativo, en cierto modo Leo tenía razón, él siempre había visto a su amigo afligido por eso, y era un hecho de que era totalmente diferente al anterior cabeza de los Baskerville.

Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada… -

De acuerdo… - se alegro

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad, la noche se hizo presente y con ello un nuevo día, Alice se encontraba con Gerard, le ayudaba a vestirse, era un día especial, por fin iban a dejar el hospital y con ello una nueva vida al lado de Gilbert.

Te ves muy guapo… - acarició la cabeza de su pequeño – en unos minutos papá viene por nosotros…

Papá… - sonrió

En los pasillos una enfermera de largos cabellos negros se acercaba a la habitación 214. Abrió la puerta, se quedó mirando a las dos personas que tenía enfrente por un rato.

¿Está lista?... – preguntó

Sí, en unos minutos desocupamos la habita… - decía mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que la había llamado.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer, para después percatarse de que se trataba de Dalia, iba a reaccionar, pero ella fue más rápida, llevó un trapo a la boca de Alice para callarla, está en cuestión de segundos quedó inconsciente.

Esto fue sencillo, Oz ya puedes pasar… -

Hola Gerard, me recuerdas, ¡soy tú papá!... – sonrió, el menor iba a llorar – no llores, mami solo está durmiendo, tenemos que irnos…

Oz cargo a Alice mientras que Dalia tomo al niño, para después salir del hospital.

¿Y Abyss-san?... – preguntaba Vincent a su hermano, apenas iba a ingresar al estacionamiento del hospital

No ha de tardar, me dijo que le surgió un inconveniente, y que nos alcanzaría… - buscaba un lugar para estacionarse, en ese momento vio como una enfermera llevaba un niño en brazos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Descendieron del auto, puso la alarma y camino junto con su hermano a la habitación donde se encontraba Alice y Gerard esperándolo.

Alice, ¿lista?... – habló alegre mientras abría la puerta, pero se llevó una sorpresa, la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Nii-san, ¿sucede al… - no termino de formular su pregunta - ¿dónde está Alice y mi sobrino?... - Gilbert se acercó a la cama y vio una pequeña nota, la tomo.

_Llegaste algo tarde, me llevó a mi prometida e hijo._

_Gracias por cuidarlos por un tiempo_

¡ESE MALDITO DE OZ VESSALIUS SE LOS LLEVO!... – arrugó el papel y se acercó a la ventana, vio como el auto que había visto en el estacionamiento salía de inmediato - ¡VINCENT HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA! ¡LLAMA A REIM Y DILE QUE VAYA AL AEROPUERTO DE NARITA! ¡QUE HAGA TODO LO POSIBLE PARA DETENER A OZ!

De acuerdo nii-san… - salió corriendo junto a su hermano mientras realizaba la llamada – Reim-san, Oz se secuestró a Alice y a Gerard, dirígete al aeropuerto de Narita, es seguro que escapara, haz todo lo posible… también avísale al sombrerero…

¡DEBO ALCANZAR ESE AUTO!... – gritaba - ¡HACE RATO VI A UNA ENFERMERA CON UN NIÑO! ¡ME RECORDÓ A DALIA PERO NO LE TOME IMPORTANCIA! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!...

Tranquilo nii-san… - Vincent recordó algo – se quién podrá ayudarnos… - marcó un número y esperaba la respuesta - ¡ADA! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!...

¿Ada?... –

¡TU HERMANO ACABA DE SECUESTRAR A ALICE Y A GERARD! ¡SE LOS LLEVARA! ¡NECESITO QUE SEAS MI AS BAJO LA MANGA! ¡AYUDAME A IMPEDIR QUE SE LOS LLEVEN!... ¡SI! ¡DILE A JACK Y LEO!... ¡LOS VAMOS A DETENER EN EL AEROPUERTO! ¡DIRIGETE AL AEROPUERTO DE NARITA!... –colgó

¡VINCENT! ¡¿VAS A USAR A ADA VESSALIUS?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A USAR A LAS MUJ… -

¡ELLA ME LO PERMITIO! ¡ME DIO SU CONSENTIMIENTO!... ¡NII-SAN ESCUCHAME CON ATENCIÓN! ¡NO PODÍA DECIRTE ESTO PORQUE ADA ME PIDIO QUE ME CALLARA! ¡PERO A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL PARTIDO CREO QUE ES MOMENTO DE DECIRTELO!

¡¿DECIRME QUE?!... –

¡LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE OZ VESSALIUS TE HIZO FIRMAR ESE CONTRATO!... –

* * *

Vincent me dijo que fuéramos al aeropuerto de Narita… - Ada rápido le comunico a Jack y Leo

Rápido, andando… - decía Jack preocupado – debemos impedir que Oz escape…

Creo que fue buena idea quedarnos… -

_*Onii-chan no cometas una locura de la cual te puedas arrepentir*_… - salió

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?... – decía Alice somnolienta - ¿un auto? ¿Quién eres?... – veía borroso, llevó sus manos al rostro, poco a poco recuperaba la visión - ¡¿OZ?!

Buenos días dormilona… - sonrió, Alice miró al asiento del copiloto y vio a Dalia quien llevaba a su hijo

¡DETENTE DE INMEDIATO! ¡Y TÚ!... – apunto a la mujer - ¡DAME A GERARD!...

Todavía que me tomo la molestia de cuidarlo mientras duermes, me respondes así malagradecida… - le dio al menor - ¡TEN!... – habló de mala gana

¡¿A DÓNDE NOS LLEVAS?!... – exigía saber

¿A dónde?... – repitió la pregunta – vamos de regreso a Alemania, a vivir felices, nos casaremos y tendremos una linda familia… - sonrió

Estás enfermo… - susurró asustada mientras abrazaba a su hijo - ¡GILBERT VENDRÁ POR NOSOTROS!

No estaría tan seguro, Gilbert apenas debe estar llegando al hospital, y para cuando se dé cuenta ya no estaremos aquí, empezaremos una nueva vida Alice, los tres juntos, justo como querías ¿no?... ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?...

El miedo invadió a la oji violeta.

* * *

¡ANDANDO AL AEROPUERTO!... – Reim entró a la oficina de Break, Sharon se encontraba allí - ¡OZ SECUESTRO A ALICE Y GERARD!... ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLOS!

No puede ser… - Sharon se alarmo

¡VAMONOS!... – el peliblanco dirigió su mirada a la cabello cobrizo – Sharon espera aquí… - la joven asintió

Esto debe ser una maldita broma… - decía Break mientras corría junto con Reim

No lo es, Oz es astuto, ¿quién hubiera previsto esto?... –

* * *

Tu tranquila, haré todo por traerla de regreso… - colgó, Gilbert había llegado al aeropuerto Narita – rápido, de seguro el avión ya está por salir…

¡VINCENT-SAMA!... – la voz de una mujer llamó su atención - ¡MI HERMANO ESTA POR AQUÍ! ¡SÍGANME!

¡ES POR AQUÍ!... – habló Jack, Gilbert y Vincent los siguieron

* * *

¡NO PIENSO IRME CONTIGO!... – Alice ponía resistencia mientras abrazaba a su hijo

Alice no me obligues a usar la fuerza… - sonrió

¡NO! ¡ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!... – grito

Señor, por favor, ayúdela a descender del vehículo… - pidió amablemente

¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡SUELTENME!... – pataleaba, el pequeño empezó a llorar

Dalia, aquí nos separamos, gracias por tu ayuda, te deje una pequeña sorpresa en tu cuenta bancaria, tómalo como un agradecimiento… -

Gracias Oz, fue un placer hacer tratos contigo… - estrecharon manos

¡OZ VESSALIUS!... – un grito inundo el lugar - ¡DEVUÉLVEME A ALICE Y MI HIJO!...

¿Cómo es que?... – Oz estaba atónito, no comprendía ¿cómo es que dio con él?

¡GILBERT!... – Alice grito para que supieran que ahí estaba

¡SUBAN A ALICE AL CAMIÓN! ¡DE INMEDIATO!... – grito mientras los guardias acataban la orden – Dalia igual tú… sube…

¡MALDITO! ¡REGRESA!... – Gilbert corrió hacia el camión al que habían subido Alice y Gerard

¡ONII-CHAN!... – la voz de Ada se hizo presente - ¡POR FAVOR PARA ESTA LOCURA!

Adiós Ada… - se despido mientras arrancaba el camión cuyo destino era ir a un aeropuerto privado para tomar un jet con destino a Alemania –andando… - el guardia empezó a conducir

¡VINCENT RAPIDO UN VEHÍCULO!... – la desesperación lo invadió

¡GILBERT ATRAPA LAS LLAVES!... – Break grito - ¡TOMA EL CAMIÓN DEL ANDEN 2!

¡VINCENT VEN CONMIGO! ¡BREAK SIGUENOS! ¡JACK LLAMA A LA POLICIA Y QUE SIGAN A ESE CAMIÓN!... –

Todos acataron la orden.

* * *

¡OZ TE LO RUEGO! ¡DETÉN ESTA LOCURA! ¡NO TE DENUNCIARÉ O ALGO ASÍ! ¡SOLO DETEN ESTO POR FAVOR!... yo –

¡CÁLLATE ALICE! ¡NOS IREMOS LOS 3 JUNTOS! ¡ASÍ ES COMO ESTO DEBE ACABAR! ¡TU Y YO JUNTOS CON NUESTRO HIJO!... –

¡GERARD NO ES TU HIJO!... –

¡ES MI HIJO! ¡LO ES! ¡LO ES!... – Alice se asustaba al escuchar eso por parte del rubio

¿Por qué?... – los ojos de la oji violeta estaban llorosos - ¿por qué haces esto?...

Para cumplir la promesa que te hice… - susurro – yo te prometí que te haría muy feliz y que formaría una familia contigo, así que por esa promesa y por el amor que te tengo, hago esto…

Dalia trataba de pasar eso como desapercibido, miró el espejo lateral izquierdo, otro camión se acercaba a ellos, forzó su vista y reconoció al conductor.

¡OZ! ¡GILBERT SE ACERCA!... –

Oz se asomó por la ventana

Maldita sea… ¡ACELERA!... – ordeno, el guardia acato la orden

¡NII-SAN DEBEMOS ALCANZARLOS!... ¡YO CONDUZCO! ¡ME ACERCARE LO MÁS POSIBLE PARA QUE SALTES!... – cambiaron de lugares - ¡CREO QUE ESTO TE SERVIRA!... – le dio una pistola - ¡ES MOMENTO DE QUE LA USES NUEVAMENTE!

Vincent no lo dudo, acelero, pasaron 2 minutos para que alcanzara al camión en el que iba Alice, abrieron las puertas del camión, Gilbert apunto hacia una de las ventanas para poder adentrarse al camión, Oz le quito al guardia su arma y empezó a dispararles.

Maldita sea… - susurró, tenía que pensar rápido – espero no haber perdido el toque… - apunto al conductor, espero un momento para después tirar del gatillo, la bala rozo la cabeza del conductor provocando que perdiera la consciencia; Oz quien llevaba el arma, perdió el equilibrio y soltó el arma al igual que cayó.

El camión perdía su rumbo, Dalia no dudo en tomar el volante.

Gilbert disparo a la ventana del camión al que iba al igual que el de Oz para poder pasar por ahí, Vincent con cuidado midió la distancia, para que Gilbert pudiera pasar con cuidado. 1…2…3, Gilbert paso al otro camión, Oz seguía en el piso, Alice se encontraba en la parte de atrás con Gerard quien no paraba de llorar.

¡ALICE!... – fue hacia ella para abrazarla

Gilbert… gracias… - se aferró al pelinegro

Oz volvía en sí, una risa asustó a los presentes.

Vaya… no creí que llegaras a ser una gran molestia, Gilbert… - tomo nuevamente el arma mientras se reincorporaba – cuando firmaste ese contrato, creí que nunca más te volvería a ver, pero ya vi que fue un error… debí buscar a alguien más…

Oz, esto debe parar… No estás bien, necesitas ayuda profesional para que te ayude con tu problema… - fue interrumpido

¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡NO HABLES!... – llevó las manos a su cabeza - ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE A MI ME PASA!...

Ya sé porque me hiciste firmar ese contrato… - los ojos de Oz se abrieron como platos – comprendo en cierta forma el porqué de tus actos, pero esto no es correcto…

Alice no comprendía.

Sé que hace años tuviste un accidente automovilístico, tu tío Oscar falleció al igual que tu padre, fuiste el único sobreviviente, pero… ese accidente provoco que tú quedaras… -

¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO DIGAS MÁS!... ¡NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE ES ESO!... – Oz se rompía - ¡NO SABES COMO HE TENIDO QUE VIVIR LLEVANDO ESO CONMIGO! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡TU NO COMPRENDES MI DOLOR! ¡EL DOLOR QUE SIENTE UN HOMBRE AL NO PODER FORMAR UNA FAMILIA! ¡NO COMPRENDES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Oz, ¿acaso tú... – Alice empezaba a tomar la palabra pero fue interrumpida

¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡GUARDATE TUS PALABRAS!... -

Dalia, detén el camión… - habló con voz tranquila Alice – por favor…

¡NO! ¡QUIERES QUE PARE ESTE CAMIÓN PARA QUE TE QUEDES CON GILBERT! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA! ¡EL ES MIO! ¡MIO!... –

Dalia… - susurraba

¡SUFICIENTE!... – Oz apunto el arma hacia Gilbert, el cual hizo lo mismo - ¡BAJARAS ESA ARMA Y SALDRÁS DE ESTE CAMIÓN! ¡ALICE Y GERARD SE VIENEN CONMIGO!... –

Oz, tranquilo… - trataba de calmar las cosas – no queremos tirar del gatillo… lo sabes… - empezó a acercarse al rubio

¡ATRÁS!... – Alice se escondió atrás de Gilbert

Oz había perdido la cordura, su rostro mostraba locura, la razón se había ido completamente, solo se apreciaba a un joven destrozado apuntando con un arma, sus orbes esmeraldas mostraban una profunda tristeza, dolor era lo que había solamente eso, unas lágrimas se asomaban. Alice, quien se había escondido atrás del pelinegro, sintió lástima, coloco a Gerard atrás de su padre, y se puso un paso delante del mismo.

Perdóname Oz… - las palabras sorprendieron a los dos hombres – yo te obligue a hacer esto… todo esto fue por mi culpa… yo debí ser más comprensiva, tratar de abrir tu corazón, para que me tuvieras más confianza, y me contarás la verdad… -

El rubio no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras.

Alice… - eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios – seremos felices… muy felices… - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – juntos para siempre…

El sonido de un arma se hizo presente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**El final ya está cerca.**

**PandoraHeartsLatino**


	14. Tranquilidad

**Hola, primero que nada pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado, y segunda, aquí el capítulo que debo decir que esta historia ya llegara a su fin.**

**Gracias por sus review! **

**Sin nada más por el momento, a leer.**

* * *

"**Unidos por un Contrato"**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Tranquilidad**

Alice… - eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios – seremos felices… muy felices…- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – juntos para siempre…

El sonido de un arma se hizo presente.

¡AH!... –

Alice había recibido un impacto de bala en el hombro izquierdo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas mientras con su mano derecha apretaba el lugar donde estaba la herida, Gilbert por su parte al ver ese acto, no pude evitar enojarse, tomo el arma, la apretó con fuerza.

¡NADIE TOCA A MI FAMILIA!... – disparo hacia su brazo derecho, con el cual sostenía el arma - ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS POR HABER HECHO ESO!... –repitió el mismo acto solo que ahora la dirección fue a su pierna izquierda.

Los gritos de Oz inundaron el camión, Gilbert aparto el arma del alcance del rubio, camino hacia el asiento del conductor.

Gilbert… - fue lo único que pudo susurrar Dalia, quien al ver los actos de hace rato, fue invadida por el miedo – yo…

Le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente, la aparto y detuvo el camión. Vincent hizo lo mismo, no dudo en bajar del otro autobús y corrió a auxiliar a su hermano.

¡NII-SAN!... – vio a su hermano al lado de Alice

¡RÁPIDO LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!... ¡ALICE ESTA HERIDA!... ¡LLEVATE A GERARD!... – Gilbert tomo al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar, para que Vincent lo apartara de esa escena.

Alice tranquila, ya paso todo… - el pelinegro la ayudaba a reincorporarse

Duele… - se aferraba a su acompañante – no debiste… dispararle…

Nadie toca a mi familia, solo lo deje inmóvil, no está en peligro… - empezaron a descender del vehículo.

Break venía a lo lejos junto con Ada Vessalius, al igual que las patrullas y ambulancias, la joven corrió inmediatamente a ellos preocupada, miró a Vincent.

¿Dónde está mi Onii-chan?... – le preguntó sin rodeos

Esta adentro del autobús… - la rubia iba a dirigirse allá cuando fue detenida – no entres, ahorita los paramédicos deben encargarse de él, descuida, no esta muerto…

Bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Gilbert llevó a Alice con los paramédicos para que la atendieran lo más pronto posible.

Disculpe… - un policía se acercó a Gilbert – le tendré que pedir, que nos acompañe para que nos cuente los hechos…

Claro… permítame – llamó a Break

¿Qué ocurre?... –

Debo acompañar al oficial, por favor, tú y Vincent cuiden de Gerard en lo que Alice y yo no estamos, avísale a Sharon para que este con Alice en el hospital…-

Entiendo… me encargó de Jack... –

Gracias… -

* * *

_Dos días después._

Me alegro que esto ya haya terminado… - decía Alice mientras caminaba al lado del Gilbert – no me gustan los hospitales, son muy deprimentes…

Solo estuviste dos días, tranquila… - sonreía

Hmp… al menos, ya estaré en casa… -

De hecho, ahorita no estarás en casa, me acompañaras a la oficina… -

¡¿Ah?!... – lo miró desconcertada

Descuida, no vas a trabajar, si eso pensabas… - se rió – es que debo presentarte a alguien…

¿Presentarme a alguien?, ¿a quién?... –

En unos minutos lo sabrás… - la ayudo a subir al auto y partieron a la oficina.

¡GERARD NO CORRAS!... – Vincent perseguía al menor, quien estaba riendo - ¡TE VAS A CAER!... ¡Y SI TE CAES TU MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ME VAN A PEGAR!...

Vincent compórtate… - se arreglaba las gafas Reim – eres caso perdido… - suspiro

En unos minutos llegan Gilbert y Alice, ¿ya todo está listo?... – pregunto Break

Claro que lo está, Xerxes… yo todo lo planeo bien… - vio su móvil – ya están entrando…

¿Por qué tanto misterio?... – la pelinegra preguntaba curiosa

Ya lo verás, si te digo, ya no será una sorpresa… - llegaron a la oficina del pelinegro, vio que todo estaba normal, ella no lograba entender porque el misterio del pelinegro, Gilbert se acercó a la puerta de su oficina y movió suavemente la manija – espero te guste la sorpresa…

La puerta delante de ella se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, lo que presenciaba, no podía ser expresado con palabras, sus orbes violeta empezaron a derramar lágrimas, a paso lento se acercaba a aquella persona que le había robado las palabras, sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo se estremecía, se lanzó hacía aquella persona.

¡ABYSS!... – gritó sin dudarlo, mientras abrazaba a una joven de largos cabellos blancos – yo… yo… - el llanto le impedía el habla

Perdóname Alice… - la abrazaba – perdóname por no haberte buscado antes… pero, temía que pudieran afectar tu vida…

No tienes por qué pedir disculpas… - sonreía, la miró – al menos ya estamos juntas… tengo varias cosas que contarte Abyss…

Ya tendremos tiempo… - respondió - por ahora, quisiera conocer a mi sobrino

Claro, ven… Vincent estaba con él… - ambas salieron de la oficina del pelinegro, pero al hacerlo Gilbert se les acercó mostrando seriedad.

Alice, Abyss… hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes… - las mencionadas mostraron extrañes – creo que es importante que atiendan ese asunto…

Las guio hacia la sala de juntas.

Pasen… -

Entraron, enfrente de ellas se encontraba un joven rubio, quien al ver entrar a las dos jóvenes, no pudo evitar acercarse a ellas y abrazarlas.

Me alegro que las dos estén bien… -

Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?... – habló Abyss

Perdona, creo que eso fue algo impulsivo de mi parte… - se separó de ellas – mi nombre es Jack Vessalius… -hizo una pequeña reverencia – las veo a las dos, y me hacen recordarla… se parecen demasiado a mi querida…

Lacie… - una cuarta voz se hizo presente – se parecen demasiado a mi hermana…

¡OSWALD!... – Alice se apartó del joven quien apareció detrás de ella

Hola Abyss, aunque debería decirte, ¿Alice?... ¿no es así?... – sonrió

¡YO NO PIENSO REGRESAR A ALEMANIA SI ES LO QUE PIENSAS!... –

No te exaltes Alice, no vengo aquí a pedirte eso – sonrió – después de todo, tu lugar es aquí, en Japón al lado de tu hijo y Gilbert… - dirigió su mirada a la otra presente – no sé, porque Lacie nunca me dijo que había tenido dos hijas… tu cabello es blanco como la nieve, eso lo heredaste de Revis… - noto que la joven temblaba – descuida, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, yo soy tu tío después de todo…

¿Por qué estás aquí, Oswald?... – se fue sin rodeos Alice

Para aclarar las cosas, para decir que ya no tienes que esconderte… que todo ya está en paz, después de que te fuiste Revis falleció… - las hermanas se sorprendieron – a partir de eso todo cambio, ahora yo estoy a la cabeza, y con eso un nuevo comienzo…

Alice dirigió su mirada al rubio.

Supongo que con esa mirada, debo suponer, que te preguntas, ¿qué hago yo aquí?... – se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro – creo que es momento que ambas se enteren… yo era el mejor amigo de su madre, Lacie… se podría decir que soy como su padrino, Lacie las dejo a mi encargo cuando falleció, solo que, cuando iba a ir por ustedes, ya no estaban… -

Yo nunca escuche a nuestra madre, mencionarte… - habló Abyss

Lo sé, porque no quería que ustedes se enterasen… yo estuve con su madre durante su embarazo y la ayude a esconderse de Revis…-

¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO CUANDO ME VISTE POR PRIMERA VEZ?!... – le grito Alice

Porque no podía verte a los ojos, yo le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ambas, pero al ver que solo estabas tú, me hizo pensar en lo peor… fui un cobarde, lo sé… pero – miro a Abyss – me alegro que Abyss esté bien, y debido a eso, fue que me sentí con valor para contarle la verdad a Oswald, de que su hermana tuvo gemelas y por qué se ocultó… -

Jack, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... – habló Abyss, este asintió – sabes porque es que mi padre solo quería a una de nosotras…

Revis solamente quería un heredero… - Oswald le robo las palabras – solo quería que una persona heredara todo… y forjar a esa persona a su semejanza… en pocas palabras, quería volver a Alice como él… una persona manipuladora... aparte de que te obligaría a casarte con Vessalius, aunque tú te enamoraste de Oz y no iba a ver problema… y si hubiera sabido él que tenía otra hija, se desharía de ella, él decía que tener dos hijos era maldición… pero ahora, ya todo empieza de nuevo… - abrazo a las dos – quiero que seamos una familia, que no nos guarden rencor… yo las apoyare en todo lo que decidan…

Te perdono Oswald… - habló Alice mientras lo abrazaba – gracias… sabes, ahora si me gustaría usar mi verdadero apellido…

Como tu desees… - miró a Abyss - ¿te gustaría tener tu apellido Abyss?...

Si Alice lo tendrá, entonces yo también… -

_*Lacie espero que donde quiera que estés… puedas ver esto… *_ - pensó para sus adentros el rubio

¡MAMI!... – se adentró a la sala un pequeño de cabellos negros, quien se aferró a la pierna de Alice - ¡MAMI!

¡GERARD! ¡CUIDADO!... – Gilbert corrió para tratar de detenerlo – Perdonen… - se avergonzó al ver la escena familiar – no era mi intención… Ammm… vámonos Gerard, mami tiene cosas que hacer… - se agacho mientras extendía su mano, el menor acato la orden, lo cargo –

Espera Gilbert… - Oswald lo detuvo – no te lleves a Gerard… lleva tiempo que no lo veo…

Y esta es la primera vez, que yo lo veo… - Abyss igual se emocionó – es muy lindo, cuando crezca será un joven muy atractivo… - le alboroto el cabello

Gilbert se sonrojo.

Bien, igual tengo otra cosa que decirte Gilbert, ya que Alice es mi sobrina, y tú serás su futuro esposo, esto quiere decir que debe existir un convenio entre la empresa Baskerville y Nightray, ¿no te parece?... –

¿Esposo?... – sus mejillas se volvieron carmín, al igual que las de Alice

¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Alice?... ¿quieres que Gerard no este con su padre y su madre juntos?... – lo miró fulminantemente

¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO!... es solo que, me apeno el que lo dijeras tan directamente… - se llevó la mano a la nuca

Descuida, lo sé… - le dio un golpe en la espalda – pero ya no hay nada que se los impida, te divorciaste de Dalia y ella ahora está en la cárcel al igual que Oz… cásense… yo lo apruebo, Abyss y Jack también… - los mencionados alzaron la mano

Alice al igual que Gilbert se morían de la vergüenza.

* * *

Break se encontraba saliendo de la empresa, había recibido un mensaje de Sharon, en el cual le pedía si podía ir al apartamento donde ella se quedaba con Alice. No lo dudo, y puso su auto en marcha hacía allá, tardo 20 minutos. Llegó al lugar y de inmediato tocó la puerta, que enseguida se abrió y dejo ver a una joven de orbes rubí.

Sharon, ¿sucede algo?... – preguntó algo preocupado.

Esta lo dejo pasar, y al hacerlo vio a una mujer de edad mayor y a Rufus Barma al lado de ella.

Break, te presento a mi abuela, Sheryl Rainsworth… -

Buenas tardes Sheryl-sama… - se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia

Así que tú eres Xerxes Break… - sonrió la mujer – el joven que está interesado en mi pequeña nieta… dime, Kevin Regnard…

El peliblanco abrió los ojos.

¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi nieta?... –

Abuela, por favor no le llames Kevin… - Sharon tomo la palabra

Descuida Sharon, todo está bien… -sonrió – mis intenciones con Sharon son sinceras, yo tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, quiero cuidarla y hacerla feliz todos los días de mi vida… ella es alguien muy especial para mí… y si piensa que debido a nuestras clases sociales no soy digno de ella, yo…

Creo que con eso basta, no es así Sheryl… - habló Rufus, la mujer soltó una leve risita

Tienes razón, eres una buena persona, y veo que Sharon te tiene afecto… así que estás aprobado… Sharon tienes a un buen hombre a tu lado… me lo demostró… yo creí que no sabías que el verdadero nombre de Break era Kevin, y cuando tu reaccionaste mencionando que sabias que a él no le gustaba que le llamaran así, me hizo ver que él ha sido sincero contigo desde el principio… -

Supongo que usted lo sabía, Rufus Barma… - habló Break

Yo lo sé todo… -

En fin… - Sheryl toma la mano de su nieta y la de Break para entrelazarlas – bienvenido a la familia Break-kun… - sonrió

Gracias Sheryl-sama

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Pronto el final**

**PandoraHeartsLatino **


End file.
